Buried History
by Sevione Grape
Summary: A new professor sparks the attention of a particular former Potions' Master when she replaces him in Harry, Ron and Hermione's 6th year at Hogwarts. Certain they've never met before, Severus quickly becomes confused when she claims that they indeed have and in fact, share some history. Join them on a quest to discover their Buried History. (Book one of two)
1. Prologue

The atmosphere was tense and crackling with energy and the air was cold.

He sat there, holding her to his chest, tears rushing down his face. His heart, broken in a million pieces.

She lay in his arms, her hair concealing her pale face covered in blood. He brushed her dark locks aside and looked into her eyes as the light slowly faded from them.

With all the strength she had left she said, barely above a whisper.

"I...I l-love you."

And she was gone. A lifeless body in his arms.

No. No, it couldn't be true. This couldn't be how it ended. The universe was cruel.

His world was gone and he was alone.

Then, he woke up.


	2. 1

Chapter 1

Meeting Her

* * *

School started again in one week and Dumbledore still hadn't found a teacher to teach Potions'. When would he? He had 7 days to find one and even then, the poor soul would have to cram in a summer's worth of course planning into a few short days.

Severus paced his office as he did so often, these days. His chin rested in his hand, his arms crossed and his billowing black robes swirling around him every time he turned briskly.

A knock at his office door took him from his thoughts. He opened the door and saw the Deputy Headmistress, Minerva, standing on the other side.

"Ah, there you are, Severus. Albus was looking for you." She said.

The dark haired wizard arched an eyebrow but said nothing as he followed the older witch towards the Headmaster's office.

They entered and where joined by the rest of the staff. They were all crowded around something...or someone.

"Silence, please!" The old wizard called out. "Hold your tongues for a few moments. I have an announcement to make."

The room quieted immediately.

"I have indeed found a candidate suitable for Severus' previous post as Potions' Master. They have been notified. It has been a month and a half since they have learnt of their new career. No need to worry, fellow colleagues."

Everyone looked at him disbelievingly. "And it never crossed your genius mind to let us know of these events?" Severus asked coldly.

"All in due time, my boy." Dumbledore said as he smiled warmly, his pale blue eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles.

"When is the new staff member arriving?" Flitwick voiced.

His question was answered by a knock at the door.

"Right about now, my dear Filius." Albus said. "Come in." He called out to the door.

The door opened slowly and a figure stepped into the room.

A tall figure with long, brown curly hair and large sage green eyes. A pale complexion and flawless features. A small, round nose and pale pink lips. She was very beautiful and quite remakable. Dark robes and an imposing presence. Yet, she looked no older than 20 years of age.

The newcomer had an air of importance about her. Dignified and proud, yet humble and modest. A very rare combination.

The new arrival walked over to the Headmaster and shook his hand. "Lovely to see you again, sir. It is truly an honour to be under the roof of Hogwarts once more."

"Nonsense, my dear. It is quite an honour to having your talents here, once again. Let me introduce you to the staff." He said kindly.

The young professor smiled a small, timid smile and nodded once.

"Very well! Everyone, this is our newest member. She will be replacing Severus as Potions' Mistress while he holds the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts." He announced clearly.

The staff clapped and the witch inclined her head toward them.

As they were leaving to prepare their classes for the following week, they greeted her welcome and congratulated her on her new job.

One of the last to leave was Severus himself. He wanted to make sure that Dumbledore hadn't made a mistake as he so often did when it came to staffing the school.

"Hello." She said softly. "You must be Professor Snape." She inquired delicately.

A chill ran down his spine and he shivered involuntarily. He recognized her voice. The way his name rolled off the tip of her tongue sent a million memories racing through his mind, but he couldn't place where he'd heard it before. He couldn't place her...

"Yes, I am." He responded after a moment.

She stuck out her hand to shake his. She shook it firmly. Her long, pale fingers were cold as ice against his own.

"My name is Eliza Barron. I believe we've met once already. Many, many years ago." She smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

Severus frowned slightly. "I think I would remember meeting someone such as yourself. You do not seem to be the type to be forgotten." He answered smoothly.

"Perhaps." She shrugged and pulled back her hand. "It is truly an honour to be filling your shoes, Professor. You are a very prestigious man in the world of Potion brewing."

He bowed his head slightly out of politeness. "Thank you, Miss Barron. Welcome to Hogwarts."

With that, she left the Headmaster's office and headed down the hall where McGonagall caught up with her to show her to the dungeons.

"Quite the character, isn't she, Severus?" Albus asked.

Snape nodded. "Indeed, Headmaster."

He turned towards the old wizard and sighed. "She is very mysterious. All she said was her name, that we possibly met many years ago and that she was honoured to be Potions' Mistress. That's not much to go on, sir."

Albus chuckled. "Sound familiar? Severus, I think you've found your match. Quiet, mysterious, suspicious, dark, studious. At least, that's how she used to be."

"Used to be?" Questioned Snape, arching an eyebrow.

"When she was a student, I mean." Dumbledore corrected himself.

Severus' eyes widened. "She attended Hogwarts as a student?"

"Well, of course, my boy! Where else would she have gone?" The old man said.

The dark wizard shook his head. "Impossible. There is no way that she came to this school. I have been through every file of every student who has ever attended Hogwarts and she was not there." He exclaimed.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Well, I suppose you must have missed her. She was definitely a student. I remember. Those pale green eyes are hard to miss and quite memorable. I suggest you look again."

He then left, his mind buzzing with questions. Was she a student when he was? No, she seemed too young. Or had she been one of his? No, he would have remembered that. Then when? When was she a student? How had he missed her?

That night, the staff held a small welcome party for Eliza in the teachers' lounge. All of the school's current residents went to welcome her, even Peeves the Poltergeist.

"Eliza, nice ter see yer again!" Hagrid exclaimed when he saw the younger witch. "It's been a long time since I've last seen yer 'round!"

The brunette smiled warmly. "Hello, Hagrid. It's nice to see you too and I certainly agree, it has been a long time." She said nicely.

"Oh, dearie! It's been a while, what have you been up to?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she approached her.

"Not much, to be honest. I've done some traveling and a few discoveries in my experimenting, though they didn't come without a cost! I did end up at St. Mungoe's quite a few times because of them." She said, laughing slightly.

The staff who had been listening laughed too and Severus was baffled. Her ability to hold a crowd's interest and attention was incredible. She would indeed make a good teacher for a bunch of dunderhead teenagers.

"I hope it wasn't too serious." Pomona said, comcerned.

"Oh, no. Just a few burns here and there. Though I almost lost my hearing when I was working with a few Mandagora. Feisty little beings, they are." She said.

They laughed again. The rest of the evening continues as such. People welcomed her back, she captivated their attention and made them laugh, then they reminisced of old times and the conversation moved on to someone else.

Everyone seemed to remember her except Severus. Why?


	3. 2

Chapter 2

Introductions and Mind Games

* * *

Harry sat on the train with Hermione and Ron. He had loads to tell them. Nothing particularly interesting had happened up until two weeks ago, when the Headmaster had rescued him from the Dursley's. He would have told them sooner, but it wasn't really a conversation to have had at the Burrow.

"Harry, you said you have something to tell us?" Hermione prodded curiously. Her best friend seemed a little antsy ever since he arrived at the Weasley's home.

"Yeah, I do. It's really important, so I'm going to lock the door." Harry answered as he stood up and closed the compartment door.

"What is it mate?" Ron asked impatiently.

Harry sat down and started recounting what had just recently happened.

"So, Dumbledore came to get me at the Dursley's and brought me somewhere strange. It was a really big house, really big and it looked like someone quite wealthy lived there." He started, nervously. "Um, he knocked on the door and a bloody butler answered it along with a house elf. I'm not even kidding."

Hermione and Ron's eyes widened.

"Yeah, my point exactly. We were brought to a type of parlour or living room and a few minutes later, this woman entered the room and said that she'd been waiting a really long time for our visit." He continued.

"Who was she?" Ron asked.

"He's getting to that, Ron!" Hermione snapped, for she too was eager to hear more.

"Anyway, she was really beautiful and she was wearing a long black dress with black robes and long sleeves. Her hair was a dark brown, nearly raven and curly. And her eyes, Merlin, her eyes were a pale green...almost a minty type of green. It's insane. They were her most prominent feature." Harry rambled.

"And?" The Gryffindor witch prodded.

"Oh, right. She didn't act like everyone else did when she saw me. She seemed almost disgusted, but I wouldn't know. She spoke in a really monotonous voice and wore an emotionless face most of the time, but occasionally, Dumbledore managed to make her smile." He said.

"Harry, mate, we don't bloody care!" Ron exclaimed.

"Oh. Sorry, I keep getting distracted." He apologized.

"We can tell, Harry." Hermione said gently.

"Um, where was I? Right! Turns out, she's going to be teaching at Hogwarts this year, but she seems a little suspicious. Dumbledore says that he's known her a while and she'll be good on the team, but I have weird feeling." Harry mumbled.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other.

"What type of feeling, Harry?" Ron asked.

The boy with the spectacles shrugged. "I don't know, she just seemed... Too perfect. I get distracted when I think of her and it feels wrong. I don't think she is exactly who she claims to be." He tried to explain. "And, it didn't really hurt, per se... But my scar prickled a little. It felt very strange. It felt like it was trying to warn me, but something or someone was soothing the pain. I think it was her."

"That's very strange." Hermione noted.

"What was her name? Maybe dad knows her." Ron asked.

"Eliza Barron."

"Professor Barron will be joining us this year as Potions' Mistress." Dumbledore announced.

The Great Hall burst into cheers as the new teacher stood and bowed slightly.

"Would you like to say a few words?" The Headmaster offered.

The woman nodded and approached Dumbledore's stand, her long robe and dress trailing behind her.

"Attention students." She called out, in a clear, crisp voice, coated with the slightest foreign accent, nearly undetectable. "I am honoured to have been selected to work amongst you all here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as your new Potions' Mistress."

The students clapped as did the staff.

"I understand that most of you had troubles with your previous Professor?" She asked.

Many of them cheered and all of them nodded.

"Well, my apologies in advance because with me, it will be much, much worse." Eliza said darkly. "I have met your former teacher and he seems kind and generous in comparison to me. I anticipate our time in class together eagerly." She finished and sat down in her chair to the Deputy's left.

The dark haired witch turned to face the Head of Gryffindor. "Do you think I've scared them?"

Minerva glanced around the room and turned back to the younger witch. "Most certainly. I quite enjoyed the part about Severus being kind and generous in comparison. Very clever on your part, Eliza, dear."

The Potions' Mistress smiled and felt prickling in her back, as though someone were watching her. She turned and stared at the gazer straight in the eye.

'Caught you, Professor Snape.' She said, sending a silent message into the Dark wizard's mind.

His eyes widened in shock. How had she been able to penetrate his mind with such ease. There had been no mental effort at all. All this time, he had been trying to penetrate hers.

All she did was look into his eyes...

There was something very strange about Eliza Barron.


	4. 3

Chapter 3

Sneaky Slytherins and Clumsy Cakesniffers

* * *

Harry woke up in his four poster and looked at the clock beside his bed.

"Merlin's beard! I'm going to be late for the Quidditch practice meeting!" He yelped. He pulled on his Quidditch jumper and shook Ron and the other boys, trying out for the team.

"Oi!" The dark haired boy said loudly. "Wake up, you lot. We'll be late for the meeting!"

They were up and ready faster than you could say bludger.

They hurried to the pitch and realized that there was already a team there.

And so be it, it was the Slytherin team.

"Bloody hell." Ron muttered.

"I second that." Katie Bell said, approaching the team. "They've already got their team ready. They've also got new equipment again this year. Courtesy of Malfoy's father."

Harry, being the team's captain, walked over to the other team's captain and demanded an explanation.

"Excuse me, what's the big idea? We reserved the pitch this morning." Harry said.

The Slytherin captain, a tall boy with jet black hair that went halfway down his neck, bright green eyes and rectangular glasses turned towards the Gryffindor seeker.

"I beg to differ, Potter. Just because you're a celebrity, doesn't mean you can do as you please. The pitch is ours." He said calmly, his words coated with a slight Gaelic accent.

"No, we reserved it. It's written on the Quidditch board." The Gryffindor insisted.

The corner of the other boy's lips quirked upwards, almost reaching a smile.

"Malfoy, get the note." He said, reaching behind him.

The blonde snorted. "Don't tell me what to do, Bornean." He said shoving a roll of parchment in his gloved hand.

"It's Mr. Bornean-Rasp to you, arrogant fool." He said monotonously, as he unrolled the parchment.

He handed the note to Harry. In a crisp, clear, spiky and familiar penmanship, the following was written.

'I, Professor Severus Snape, allow the Slytherin Quidditch team to reserve the pitch for Tuesday, September 2nd.'

The older Slytherin smirked and Harry sighed.

"Looks like we've lost the pitch for today, guys." He said.

He handed the paper back. "Say, I haven't really seen you around before. What's your name?" Harry asked.

The taller wizard removed his glove and stuck out his hand to shake Harry's.

"The name's Garrett. Garrett Bornean-Rasp, Slytherin Headboy."

Harry shook his hand hesitantly. Garrett reminded him of someone else, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Well, I'm Harry. Obviously. See you at the next game."

With that, the Gryffindor team went back to the school to change.

"So, how was Quidditch?" Hermione asked later, during their first Potion's class.

Ron chuckled grimly. "The Slytherins claimed the pitch again. It wasn't all bad though, the captain called Malfoy an arrogant fool."

Hermione made a face. "That sounds awfully familiar. We know someone else who says that all the time." She said.

She was about to gesture to the teacher when she remembered that they had a new teacher.

"It's strange." She said. "Having a new teacher in Potions."

"I was just thinking the same thing." Harry said.

Eliza walked into the room and closed the door behind her. It wasn't Snape's dramatic entrance, but it wasn't far from it.

She stood at the front of the classroom and studied the students.

She wore a black, long-sleeved dress that reached the floor and covered her feet. Attached to her shoulders was an equally dark cloak that dragged behind her like the train of a wedding dress.

Half of her curls were pinned back and out of her face. The rest cascaded down to her waist.

Her lashes, long and thick. Her eyes, pale and mesmerizing.

Her face bore no makeup. She didn't need it.

"This class is so quiet." She said. "You must have been terrified of your previous professor. He has taught you well."

She shifted her weight to her hip and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

With a snap of her fingers, the course's instructions were written on the chalkboard.

The students were amazed. No other teachers used wandless magic, at least not in class.

"As you know, my name is Professor Barron. You will call me by no other name." She said coldly. Her voice sent shivers down the pupil's spines and made the hair on the backs of their necks stand on end.

"I will not tolerate any foolish questions, inappropriate comments, mistakes or messes. If you do any of those things, you will serve detention. Am I clear?" She said ominously.

The young wizards before her nodded.

"What are you waiting for? Get to work!" She barked.

The class went by without a fault. So did the rest of the day.

After supper, Hermione headed to the library to return the stack of books she had borrowed over the summer.

Pushing the door open using her hip, she entered and suddenly collided with something and her books went falling everywhere.

She looked up to see the source of the collision and saw a boy she hardly noticed around school.

"I'm so sorry." She mumbled and bent down to pick up her books.

The boy bent down too and started to help. "That's alright." He said and created a pile of his own and placed them on the librarian's desk.

Madam Pince glared at them. Her precious books had fallen all over the place.

Hermione turned back to the boy. "Say, you're Slytherin's Headboy, right?" She asked.

"That's what this pin says." He said, gesturing to the shiny new pin on his jumper. "The name's Garrett."

"Oh dear, you're bleeding." She said, wincing.

He touched a spot beneath his eye and looked at his fingers. It was indeed covered in blood.

"That's because my glasses dug into my skin when you ran into me. Where are my glasses?" He asked, looking around.

"Over here." The curly haired witch said, walking over to them. They had flown across the room and landed near the wall.

She gave them to him and he put them on.

"Thank you, I think I'll get going and clean this up." He started to head towards the door.

"I'm really sorry." Hermione said nervously.

"Just watch where you're walking next time. 5 points from Gryffindor." He muttered.

Hermione's mouth dropped open. Did he seriously just do that?

She left the library, angrily. How dare he?

Garrett headed down to the dungeons to get to the Slytherin common room.

On his way, he passed by the new instructor.

"Good evening, Professor Barron." He said politely.

"Merlin, what on earth happened to your face?" She asked, concerned.

"I had an encounter with a pile of books and a Gryffindor Prefect. That's what happened to my face." He answered.

"Would you like me to clean that up for you?" She offered.

"I was going to do it myself, but yes please, if possible." He said.

She lead him to her classroom, on their way they ran into Snape heading to his chambers. Even if he changed offices, he preferred to have his personal chambers in the dungeons so that he could keep an eye on his House.

"Miss Barron." He said, acknowledging her presence. "Mr. Bornean-Rasp. Heavens, what happened?" He asked in turn.

Garrett sighed. Again, this question.

"Miss Granger happened." Eliza said. "She ran into him with her books."

Garrett nodded.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "Of course she did. That girl will never change."

Barron's lips quirked upwards the slightest bit.

"Come along, Mr. Bornean-Rasp. I'll fix that right up." She said.

Severus followed, just in case she needed any help.

Garrett sat down on one of the chairs in her office and she placed a cloth in a bowl of warm water.

She dabbed the cloth on the boy's face and removed the blood, until it was clean.

"My, my. It's very close to your eye." She said, inspecting it closely.

She stood up and headed through a black door where her stores were held.

Severus groaned internally. He had had to move his things from there into an empty cupboard near his office.

She returned with a small, square bottle and container filled with a black powder..

She poured some of the liquid from the bottle into the bowl and put the cloth back in it. She emptied the contents of the container into the palm of her hand and sprinkled a bit into a separate bowl and returned to her stores.

"What is that?" Garrett asked, eyeing the powder anxiously.

A small smile appeared on Severus' face. "It's ground clove." He said. "Very clever."

Eliza returned to her spot and dabbed another cloth in the mixture of clove and water and dabbed it on the boy's face.

"It'll work as a numbing agent, so you won't feel the Dittany." She explained to him.

She waited a moment before dabbing the Dittany on his face.

Within moments, the wound healed up nicely and he was free to go.

"All done. See you tomorrow, Mr. Bornean-Rasp."

Garrett touched the spot under his eye. "Thank you. Have a nice evening., Professors."

Professor Barron sent the boy on his way and turned to her coworker.

"Didn't think I could do it, did you?" She asked, haughtily.

The dark wizard shrugged. "Perhaps."

"Don't lie, I was able to read your thoughts since you walked into the hallway where I was talking to the boy. I must say, I'm a little offended that you doubted my ability." She said, mock offended.

"I barely know you, I couldn't help but think the worst." He admitted.

"How many times must I tell you?" She asked, suddenly sad. "We've met before. Many years ago, we met. We used to know each other."

He shook his head. "You must be mistaken. I'd remember someone like you."

A tear rolled down her face and she turned away from him and began to put away her things.

"Oh, Severus. What has become of you?" She whispered under her breath.

She returned to where he was standing and offered him a small, sad smile.

"I am positive that you have mistaken me for someone else." He insisted.

She nodded this time and another tear rolled down her face. "Then how do I know that your patronus is a doe, that your mother's maiden name was Prince, that your father was an alcoholic, that your favourite colour is emerald green, as a child, your best friend was Lily Evans, your favourite food is meatloaf, that you love to go to Honeydukes because it reminds of the woman you were in love with, you drink way too much Firewhiskey to the point where I am certain that your liver will fail, your vault number is 287 and your middle name is Tobias, just like your father. You regret becoming a Deatheater, in reality, you work for Dumbledore. You dread the fact that you are the one who told Lord Voldemort the prophecy and that your birthday is January 9th." She finished and took a deep breath. "I know so much more than all that."

"How do you know all of that?" He asked, unnerved by the fact that it was all true.

"Because you told me!" She shouted. "You took my hands in yours and you said to me; Eliza, you now know everything about me. I have no secrets. But you have plenty."

"I never said that." Snape argued.

"So, then why does it hurt so much? You used to know me, Severus. What happened?" She said, tears gushing down her beautiful face.

He wanted to believe her. He wanted to believe her so badly, but what she was saying made no sense. He would remember all those things.

He was so confused. Had someone tampered with his mind?

Eliza wiped her face and turned away from him. She sat at her desk and opened one of the drawers. She pulled out old, yellowed letters and placed them on the tabletop.

"You sent me these." She said, now suddenly eerily calm.

Severus looked at the envelopes and his eyes widened at the site of his handwriting.

Someone had definitely messed around with his memory. There was no doubt about it.

"Try to remember, please. It wasn't supposed to last this long, he told me it wouldn't."

Severus frowned. He? What did that mean? What wasn't supposed to last this long?

"Please." She whispered, emotionless.

He shook his head and backed up in direction of the door.

"Eliza Barron, who are you?" He asked and left, returning to his chambers.


	5. 4

Chapter 4

Discoveries

* * *

The next few weeks went by in a blur. Every one was settling in to the school's schedule of early wake ups and late nights of homework overload.

It was the second month of school when it happened.

During one of the Quidditch games, Gryffindor vs Slytherin, Severus couldn't keep his eyes off Eliza. He became completely and utterly obsessed with her.

He wanted to know about her, what she knew about him. He wanted to believe her. He wanted to know everything.

He started to observe her. The way she sat, the way she flipped her hair and bit her lip, the way she tapped her foot, the way her eyes sparkled every time Slytherin scored and the way she became frustrated when they lost.

He caught up with her after the game.

"I can't believe they lost to Gryffindor." She said, as they walked back to the school.

"They always lose against Gryffindor. It is because they have Potter on their team. He's a bloody fast flyer." He responded.

"I noticed." Eliza said. "Although, it doesn't help that the Slytherin team isn't very good."

Snape cracked a small smile. "I don't know, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Bornean-Rasp are pretty decent."

"That's about it, though." She said, smiling in turn. "It's not much of a team if you've only got a seeker and a keeper."

"True." He admitted.

She laughed at his statement.

Her laugh was beautiful. It was full of glee and happiness.

Her smile was wide and her eyes twinkled.

Then, as fast as it came, it was gone. Replaced by an emotionless mask that Severus knew so well.

"You should smile more, it suits you. You seem more alive when it's there, and your laugh too. It's beautiful." Severus said.

Eliza's cheeks were painted with the slightest blush and she looked away, avoiding his eyes.

He lifted her chin with his finger so that she was forced to look at him.

"I mean it. You are positively stunning." He said honestly.

"Thank you." She said timidly. "Not too shabby, yourself." She added facetiously.

He sighed and chuckled. "What to do with you, Miss Barron?"

"I don't know. You'll have to catch me to find out" she said mischievously and ran towards the old castle.

"Bloody hell." He muttered, shaking his head and took off after her.

He stopped in his tracks when she turned into a cloud of black mist and zipped across the grounds towards the Black Lake. .

Only Deatheaters could do that... Was it possible that she was one?

Looking around nervously, he made sure no one was watching and he followed suit.

When he landed on the other side, he snuck up behind her and grabbed her by the waist.

She squealed and started to laugh. He set her down and she toppled over, knocking over both of them.

"Hello, there." Eliza said, greeting him.

He shook his head. "You clumsy thing."

"How do you know I'm clumsy? What if I did it on purpose?" She shot back.

"Somehow I doubt that." He responded.

"And right you are, my good sir." She said, trying to get back up.

She stood up and helped him up too, then she started brushing off the dirt on her dress.

She turned to walk away and Severus caught her wrist.

She turned to face him, surprised by his actions.

"What is it?" She asked, a little worried by the tight grip around her small wrist.

"Are you a Deatheater?" He asked seriously.

"What makes you ask such a silly question?" She asked.

"Only Deatheaters can become black mist." He said, stating that it was clearly obvious.

"I used to be. When I was younger. I left. I didn't want that life anymore. I went into hiding." She said.

"Eliza, why didn't you say anything?" He asked, not understanding why no one has known.

"What's past is passed. I haven't died yet, so I'm good for now. Nobody had to know." She said and tried to free her wrist.

"This is serious, Eliza. If He finds you, you'll die." He said, tightening his grip.

"What do you care? You don't even remember me." She said angrily and ripped her hand away.

He reached out for her and grabbed her arm. He twirled her around so that she faced him.

"Just because you say I can't remember, doesn't mean I don't care." He said.

She swallowed thickly. "What do you mean?"

"I care about you. Maybe a little too much." He responded.

A loud splashing sound took their attention. They snapped their heads in the direction of the sound and saw a girl in the water, struggling to stay above it.

They looked at each other and ran towards the group of Slytherin students crowded around a spot on the lake.

"What on earth is going on?" Snape demanded.

The students cowarded in his presence. When they saw Professor Barron, they were terrified.

Eliza turned her attention to the girl in the water.

"Help, I can't...can't swim." She said, gasping for air.

The female teacher removed her cloak and shoes and dived into the lake.

She swam towards the girl and placed the girl's arm around her neck and started to swim back to shore.

She hoisted the girl up onto the grass and climbed out after her.

The girl burst into a coughing fit and water poured from her mouth and nose.

"Why was she in the water?" Severus asked menacingly.

Pansy Parkinson stepped forward. "She was boasting about how her boyfriend was such a great keeper and we were sick of hearing it, so we pushed her to teach her a lesson. We didn't realize she couldn't swim."

"You never seem to realize anything." He snarled. "You put your housemate in a life threatening situation. You all have detention. And 20 points from Slytherin. I am very disappointed."

He turned to his coworker and the Slytherin still spewing water and approached them.

Eliza's hair had come undone and she was soaked, dripping from head to toe.

She was trying to calm the hysteric blonde girl.

"Are you alright?" She asked gently.

"I am now, I think." The girl answered, nodding.

Severus' eyes widened and he tapped Barron's shoulder.

"I know." She whispered.

The blonde girl's long, thick hair was full of water and seaweed. The part of her hair near her stomach was drenched with a red liquid. Blood.

"Miss Blackburn, is it?" The woman asked. The girl nodded. "I don't mean to worry you, but you seem to be bleeding." She said.

Eliza pushed her hair aside and Blackburn gasped. There was a small, sharp branch sticking out of her.

At that exact moment, Garrett came running to them.

"Annalise! Annalise, I heard what happened. Oh my god, you're bleeding. Let me bring you to the infirmary." He said.

He scooped her up as though she were weightless.

"Thank you, Professors. I don't know how to thank you." Annalise whispered, her blue eyes filling with tears.

The drenched teacher smiled. "Just doing our job, my dear."

Annalise gasped in pain as the reality of her injury sunk in.

"Mr. Bornean-Rasp take her to the infirmary immediately." Snape said.

The boy ran off and Severus held out a hand to help Eliza up.

She took his hand gratefully and attempted to stand up.

She groaned and fell back down.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He asked.

"I hit my knee when I was swimming back. It doesn't feel right." She said.

He helped her up again by supporting all of her weight and picking her up in his arms.

"What are you doing? You'll get all wet!" She exclaimed in surprise.

"Damn the consequences." He said in response.

She giggled at his logic. "Wait, wait! My cloak!"

Parkinson passed it to her and the teacher thanked her.

"Now, can we go?" Severus asked.

"I still need my shoes." She was handed them and they left in direction of the castle.

She was aware that he was watching her.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" She asked.

"No reason." He answered.

"Poppycock. You never do anything without a reason." She said.

"True." He said. "I'm wondering if you're okay."

"Why didn't you just ask?"

"You'd say that you're perfectly fine, but on the inside screaming in agony." He answered. "Just like the time you made an error in your experimenting and it blew up and you got fourth degree burns."

"How do you know that?" She asked, her eyes widening. "That happened when I was 15."

"I don't know." He answered. "It just popped into my mind, for some reason."

Was he remembering?

Maybe he could only remember in short bursts when certain events took place.

Curious.


	6. 5

Chapter 5

Coincidence? I Think Not.

* * *

"Oh, dearie. You're leg is bending the wrong way. Nothing I can't fix though." Madam Pomfret said to Eliza with a smile.

"I'm not worried." She replied.

"Good thing Severus came along. I don't know how you would have gotten here, otherwise. How did you get to her anyway?" The nurse asked.

"We were walking back from the Quidditch game and we heard a commotion. When we went to check, Miss Blackburn had been pushed into the water and. Professor Barron jumped in to save her." Severus answered.

The dark haired witch scoffed. "I didn't save her. I just made sure she didn't drown. I merely pulled her out."

"Sweetie, you sacrificed yourself for her." The Healer said.

Eliza shrugged. "If you say so. Where is she anyway?"

"Over here." Madam Pomfrey pulled away the curtain beside her bed and Annalise came into view.

She was fast asleep. Her long blonde hair now dry, hung down the side of the bed. Her long lashes fluttered occasionally as she slept. Her pale complexion making her look like a porcelain doll was slightly tanned from the summer.

Her breathing was slow, her chest rose and fell. There was bandage around her torso, visible through her thin, pale blue nightgown.

By her side, Garrett sat in a chair and held her hand. He stroked her hair gently as he watched her sleep.

Madam Pomfrey closed the curtain, before tending to Eliza again.

"What's wrong?" She asked when she saw a tear roll down Eliza's face.

"Nothing. It just seems so familiar. It's like a replica of a scene from 20 years ago." The teacher answered.

Madam Pomfrey nodded. She was the only one apart from Dumbledore who knew what had taken place all those years ago.

"I understand, my dear." She said sadly, brushing back the younger woman's dark curls.

"Oh, Madam Pomfrey! It hurts so much. Why does it have to be this way?" Eliza said, tears streaming down her face.

The elder witch handed her a tissue.

"Severus, can you get some Dittany please? We need to clean up her scratches." The nurse asked.

Severus, having no clue what was going on, agreed and left.

"Dry your tears, girlie. It's not for forever. He'll remember. I know he will."

She took the handkerchief from her slightly wrinkled hand. "But, I love him. He was supposed to remember by now. He was supposed to remember when we met again. Every day I hope it'll be the day he remembers, but it never is."

"Calm down. It will happen. I am positive." She said, trying to comfort the upset woman.

"He said I was beautiful. He said I was beautiful and that he cared for me more than he should. Then, a memory came back to him, but he couldn't remember where it came from." She said, gripping the woman's hand.

"See? He's already coming around." The nurse said softly.

He then walked back into the room and handed Madam Pomfrey the Dittany.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

She nodded. "Better now." She answered. "Yikes! That burns!" She said, turning to face the nurse

"Sorry." The nurse shrugged.

After about an hour and a half, Eliza was free to go.

"How's your knee?" Severus asked.

"Surprisingly better than before I messed it up." She answered, bending it around.

The dark wizard chuckles slightly. "That's good."

They walked together to the Great Hall for lunch.

Since it was Saturday, they had the rest of the day off.

They spent the afternoon walking around outdoors. Enjoying the last few days of sunlight before winter came.

"Did you know," Eliza started. "That I was a dropout?" She asked.

Snape's eyes widened. "You? A dropout! That's hard to believe. Why?"

"I have my reasons." She said mysteriously. "The Headmaster didn't really mind because I was so advanced in my studies. He was sad to see me go, but he agreed."

"What did your parents think?" He asked.

She stopped walking. "You really don't remember, do you?" She asked, looking into his ebony coloured eyes.

"Eliza, what happened?" He asked in return.

"I was an orphan. My mother committed suicide and my father, well...I never knew him. I still don't. All I know is that he's given me a lot of money and I am now relatively wealthy." She said.

"That's a shame." He said. "Why did she..."

"Kill herself?" Eliza finished. "I don't know. She was going to die anyway. She was starving herself to have the perfect body. She was so thin. I could blow on her and she'd fly off."

"Sorry to hear that." Severus said, genuinely sorry.

"Forget it. What's passed is passed." She said. "Anyway, yeah, I dropped out. Dropped out, moved to Ireland, then to Poland and back to Ireland. Then, I travelled. Made some discoveries."

"Interesting." Is all he said.

Eliza tripped on a root and Severus caught her, only to fall as well. He shifted his weight last minute so that he'd fall first and not squish her.

"Again, this situation." She said, laughing. "I'm not usually this clumsy. I normally watch my footing." She smiled nervously.

"That's all right. It happens to the best of us." He said.

Eliza stood up and helped him up again.

"This used to happen all the time." She said. "When we were younger. We'd walk together around the grounds and we'd trip and fall. Sometimes roll down that hill over there." She pointed to a small hill near the whomping willow.

"That's strange." He remarked. "I remember doing that with Lily, but not you."

"Can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Of course." He responded.

"What was your patronus before it was a doe?" She asked.

"I'm not exactly sure what it was. It looked like a baby leopard." He answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Watch." She said.

Then, out of the blue, her body morphed into a small, leopard-like animal. She sat in front of him for a moment and morphed back to her human form.

"You're an animagus." He said.

"Yes. I'm a margay. It looks like a baby leopard, sort of." She explained.

"That's exactly what my patronus looked like." He said baffled, not believing what he has just seen.

"Still don't believe me?" She asked. "What was it before?"

"You're going to laugh." He said.

"I highly doubt it." She replied.

"Fine. A bat. It was a bat." He told her.

"You mean like this?" With a wave of her wand, a small, silver bat flew around them before disappearing in the sunlight.

"Your patronus is a bat? How?" He asked incredulously.

She shrugged. "Used to be a fox, when I was little. People change. Life goes on."

"Apparently." He muttered. He was starting to get weirded out.

There were too many coincidences to what she was saying. He didn't believe in coincidences. There was no such thing.

"What else do you know about me?" He asked, curiously.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Eliza said mischievously.

"Not really, you're still here." He shot back

"Smart ass." She said, laughing.

"Come on, I'm curious." He said, prodding for answers.

"Alright." She said, giving in. "I know that when faced with a Boggart, you see a dead body lying on the floor in a white dress. A girl with dark curly hair, quite similar to mine, you now realize."

"That's mental. How do you know that?"

"I told you already, you told me once." She answered and sauntered off, continuing their walk.

He shook his head and followed behind her.

"You're a very strange witch." Severus said. "Very different."

"Who would I be if I wasn't different?" She asked him. "I wouldn't be anything at all. I'd be boring."

"What else do you know?" He asked, greedy for more knowledge on how much she claimed he told her.

"Hold on, just because you saved my knee doesn't mean I have to tell you all my secrets." She said.

"I know nothing about you!" He argued. "You're like a locked door."

"All locked doors have their secrets." She said.

"And you've got plenty. Say, why did you come to Hogwarts? You're always going on about how great Ireland was. Why did you come here." He asked.

"I have something to do. It's imperative that I complete what I came to do, but I can't." She said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because you can't remember."

"I don't know why. She just jumped into the water and got me out." Annalise explained to the Headmaster.

"Thank goodness she did." Dumbledore said, smiling.

"I would've drowned if she didn't." The blonde girl said.

"I'll be sure to thank her on your part." He said.

"Oh, it's not necessary, sir. My parents would like to see her. They're dreadfully worried. They're coming to visit on the first Hogsmeade outing." She said.

"Very well." The old wizard said. "See you later, Miss Blackburn, Mr. Bornean-Rasp."

He then left and headed down to the dungeons.

He knocked on the classroom door of the Potions' class.

Eliza answered the door and smiled at the Headmaster.

"Come in, sir. How may. I help you?" She asked.

"Good evening, Miss Barron." He said. "I am surprised at your willingness to saving a student who could have drowned if you hadn't acted when you did."

"Sir, why would you be surprised? I was doing my duty as a teacher." She asked, aghast.

"Most teachers would have used magic." He answered.

Eliza thought a moment. "True, but you know how I feel about using magic on people, no matter the reason."

"I do." He answered.

"Can I get you some tea? Coffee? Hot chocolate."

"Some cocoa would indeed be nice, thank you." He said.

"One hot cocoa coming right up." She said, heading to her office. "Just a moment, please. Have a seat."

He followed her to her office and watched her disappear through the black door that led to her stores that he knew led to her personal chambers.

A few moments later, she returned with a steaming cup in her hand.

"Not too hot, just the way you like it." She said, setting it down on the desk in front of him.

Seeing the look on the old man's face, her small smile vanished.

"What is it? What have I done?" She asked, worriedly.

"My dear, you have rendered my Defence Against the Dark Arts professor completely obsessed with you." He stated plainly.

"Sir, I haven't done it on purpose. You told me to keep my distance and I've tried. He's just so... Irresistible. And he seeks me out, not the other way around." She said.

"That's the issue. He wants to know more about you." Albus said, carefully picking his words.

"I can't help it. I love him. You said he'd remember when we met again! He hasn't yet remembered." She said angrily.

"That wasn't the deal. The deal was that he'd remember you when he met the real you again."

"Sir! I morphed before him and showed him my patronus! I've told him some of what I know about him. What more is there? I wish I never cast the stupid spell in the first place." She said placing her face in her hands.

"Be careful of what you wish for, Miss Barron."

"Don't you dare meddle with this! Bad enough you're already involved!" She shouted.

"No need to raise your voice. Maybe you should tell him why you left the first time." He suggested.

"No. He needs to remember for that. Besides, no one knows except for one person apart from myself. Not even you, sir." She snapped.

"I am very well aware of that." He said calmly.

His calmness was driving her mad. She wanted him to be angry and say something. Tell her what to do!

"I give up. I don't understand you. You want me to stay away, but show him the real me. How? I'll stay away. I'll keep my distance and be cold and dark and mysterious like always until he finishes the job you want him to do." She said, taking a hand through her hair.

Dumbledore nearly spit out his drink. He set the teacup down tenderly.

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"You're predictable, old man. Well, to me anyway. He sees it as retribution for his sins. You see it as a new move in your sick and twisted game. You are manipulative. I know you. It's also written in your mind clear as day. It's practically yelling at me." She said, gesturing to his head.

"Ah yes, I forgot about that uncanny ability of yours." The Headmaster smiled warmly.

A knock at the door interrupted them.

Eliza groaned. "Come in!" She said loudly.

The door opened and Garrett slipped in.

"Professor, your help is needed in the infirmary. Someone was attacked by something and they need a second Healer upstairs." He said.

"Who was attacked?" She asked, concern filling her voice, she disappeared to her stores and grabbed a few ingredients that she placed in a bag that had an extension charm placed upon it.

Two students in under 12 hours, that had to be some type of record.

The raven haired boy spoke again when she came into view.

"Professor Snape."


	7. 6

Chapter 6

Subtlety is the Name of the Game

* * *

Okay, not a student..

Eliza's grip faltered and she dropped what she was holding.

"Wh-what?" She stammered.

This time Dumbledore really did spit out his drink.

"What happened?" The Headmaster asked, worriedly.

The seventh year boy shrugged.

"We don't know. He was found on the fifth floor, bleeding from everywhere." He said.

"Everywhere?" She asked.

The boy nodded. "His head, neck, limbs, torso."

"Of my goodness." She said. She cleaned up her mess and headed off to the infirmary, Dumbledore close behind.

She burst through the door and saw Madam Pomfrey tending to him.

He was surrounded by the other staff.

Severus shook and he was covered in blood.

His eyes were closed and he groaned in pain.

The curly haired witch ran to his side.

"No, no. Severus don't do this to me. Not again. Please, I just found you again."

His eyelids fluttered open when she brushed back his hair.

"Severus." She whispered. "It's me. It's Liezar. Remember?" She asked.

The injured wizard stared at her, watching her. Using all his strength, he reached out a hand and placed it on the side of her face.

She smiled as her eyes brimmed with tears and leaned into his hand gently.

"What happened to you?" Eliza asked sadly.

Severus shrugged. "It's stupid, really."

Eliza giggled softly at what he said. "Tell me, then." She said.

"I was on the fifth floor and I ran into Peeves pummelling a first year with marbles, it was unusually cruel, even for him. Therefore, I stepped in the way. The reason there is so much blood in because I have porphyria." He explained.

Eliza smirked. "Something similar happened when you were younger. Except, Peeves pushed you down a staircase. He doesn't like you, much."

"I noticed." He groaned.

Eliza really laughed this time. Severus smiled when she did.

He found her so stunningly beautiful when she smiled. Her happiness lit up all of her features.

"I got so scared." She said quietly. "I came as fast as I could. I was so worried."

"No need to be." He said. "I'm not that hurt. Quite a few bruises, but that's the worst of it, I think."

"And blood loss, you've lost quite a bit of it." Madam Pomfrey said sternly. "You aren't going anywhere until you're better."

"Oh, how I bad Poppy is going to keep me here until I heal properly." He mocked.

"Actually, I'm keeping you here until you heal properly. Now, you have something to fear." Eliza said, smiling slightly.

However, her eyes were full of worry and concern.

She brushed his jet black hair aside and observed him.

"What has become of you, Severus Snape?" She asked, barely above a whisper.

She stood up and walked over to the nurse. They exchanged a few words and Eliza walked off to get something, her black dress and cloak flowing gracefully behind her.

Dumbledore sat on the chair beside Severus' bed.

"You are lucky that she is here, Severus." The old man said quietly, so that only he could hear.

"How so?" The dark haired man asked.

Albus smiled and patted Snape's hand.

"Her love is the most powerful thing in the world. More powerful than a potion, or any spell or incantation." The Headmaster explained. "Her love spurs emotion within you , Severus. Something I have not seen in a long time."

The younger wizard sighed. "She's so mysterious. She lets on about all sorts of things, but when the time come to answer... She doesn't." He said. "Is it true that we met before?"

"It is." Dumbledore answered simply. "And before you ask, you will learn in due time."

"It's aggravating!" Snape exclaimed. "I want to know! I want to believe her and know what she knows."

"You have to find it in yourself to remember, my boy. All good things to those who wait." The wizened man then stood up and left just as the witch returned.

She walked over to his side and handed him a goblet filled with a dark liquid.

"Drink up." She said.

He eyed the cup suspiciously and arched an eyebrow. He looked back to her and she nodded.

Tentatively and hesitantly, he took a small sip.

"That is bloody disgusting." He said as he finished the rest quickly, knowing what it was.

Eliza smiled wryly. "No one said it was Butterbeer. Blood replenishing potions are always the worst."

They sat in silence a few moments.

"I have to go prepare my lessons for Monday. I'll be back later, or tomorrow." She said.

She stood up and left rather quickly.

Madam Pomfrey watch her go, tears in her own eyes.

Poor thing. All she wanted was her love.

Eliza hurried to the dungeons as fast as she could.

On her way she ran into Garrett and Annalise sitting on a bench, holding hands.

Annalise still had her nightgown on. She had been asked to leave a moment, because of the amount of blood present in the infirmary.

"Miss Blackburn!" She called. "How are you faring?"

The blonde girl smiled at the teacher. "Much better, thank you for asking. My parents would like to meet you next weekend. Well, if that's alright." She added afterwards.

"Of course. If you'd like, you can head back to the infirmary. I've cleared up the situation." She said, turning to leave.

Garrett stopped her. "Professor, what happened to Professor Snape?" The raven haired boy asked curiously.

"He had an incident with Peeves the Poltergeist." She answered and started to walk away.

"That's it? Why was there so much blood?" He interrogated.

Eliza sighed and turned to face the nosy Headboy.

"He has a rare blood disease. Bruising leads to excessive bleeding from areas all over his body. Any other questions?" She asked.

Garrett approached her and quietly spoke, barely above a whisper. "Do you love him?" He asked.

There was a venomous look in his bright green eyes. "Because you aren't being very subtle."

He stalked off towards his girlfriend and led her back up the stairs to bring her to the infirmary.

Eliza entered her classroom, locked the door and leaned against it.

She took a deep breath and exhaled. Her breath shuddered slightly and she tried to steady it.

She really had to mind her actions more.


	8. 7

Chapter 7

He Knows

Harry woke up in the middle of the night, his scar burning. It felt like his head would blow up.

He grabbed his cloak and stumbled to the door.

He covered himself with the invisibility cloak and made his way to the Headmaster's office. Harry didn't stop to check the time he was in too much pain.

When he arrived, he hurriedly gave the password and knocked on the door urgently.

Dumbledore answered the door and let Harry in.

"Harry, my boy, what is it?" He asked, slightly worried.

"My scar is hurting, my head feels like it's going to blow up. He's angry. I can't keep him out. He's angry, but he's also pleased." The boy with glasses explained.

Dumbledore nodded and turned to the portraits on the wall.

"Vindictus, please alert Professor Barron. She needs to be here." Albus said calmly.

"Yes, Headmaster." The former Headmaster said, and left his painting.

The turned to another. "Alert Severus as well.."

"Yes, sir." The painting said.

Harry sat down on one of the chairs.

The first painting returned. "Professor Barron and Professor Snape are on their way, Dumbledore."

"Thank you." The Old wizard didn't question the fact that he'd sent two portraits and one confirmed both of their arrivals.

A few moments later, Eliza and Severus entered Dumbledore's office.

She wore a long, floor length, white nightgown made of satin. An equally long robe was draped over her shoulders, covering her slender arms, loosely tied around her small waist.

Her hair was a mess of wild dark curls that fell to her hips.

Although she was in sleepwear, she seemed very awake.

Severus stood behind her, perfectly healed of the event that took place a few weeks prior.

He still wore his robes, despite the fact that it was 2 in the morning.

He too, seemed very alert of the situation.

"What's going on?" The woman asked.

Her question was answered when Harry yelled in agony.

"Oh, Merlin." She said under her breath. "He's in the boy's head, isn't he? The Dark Lord."

She approached Harry warily and placed a hand on his head gently.

She pulled back her hand as though he'd burned her.

"Mr. Potter, I need you to try to calm your mind. Otherwise, I won't be able to help you." She said.

Her tone was demanding, yet soothing at the same time. She had an uncanny ability to meddle with people's emotions.

Harry calmed down, but he still felt that searing pain.

She placed her hand on his head once more and closed her eyes.

Harry's eyes unfocused and his features slacked a bit.

"Much better." She said, pushing his hair away from his scar. She kneeled in front of him and looked into his eyes. "Block him out. You know Occlumency. It's written in your mind. Use that knowledge."

After a few moments, Harry looked up, his eyes focused again.

"He's out." He said.

"That's very go-" Dumbledore started to say, but he was cut off by a blood curdling scream.

Eliza collapsed, clutching her left arm.

Severus reached out and caught her before she fell. He winced as her weight landed on his own arm.

The witch doubled over and tried to steady her breath, unable to from the amount of pain coursing through her body.

Snape kept an arm wrapped around her, holding her as close to him as possible.

"What's happening?" Harry asked, worried of the sight before him.

Dumbledore smiled. "You see, Harry. Professor Barron has a rare gift with which she can read minds with ease and absorb emotions and feelings." He paused as she screamed again. "All of the pain and agony in your body and mind was transferred to her and that added on to the pain she already has can be very dangerous. The effects are different, depending on the emotion. Right now, the amount of pain flooding through her system, emotional and physical, is overbearing and she cannot cope with it."

Harry stared wide eyed at the Headmaster.

"You aren't going to do anything about it?" He asked. "You're just going to let her suffer?"

He gestured to the writhing teacher in Severus' arms.

Albus shrugged. "I can't do anything. I am completely and utterly powerless in this situation. It is up to her to find the will to fight against it."

They turned towards the other two.

Eliza was now sitting on the floor, leaning against the Dark Arts' professor leg. She was taking deep, shuddering breaths. Her eyes drooping, she was completely drained of energy.

"See?" The old man said. "All better."

Harry frowned skeptically. Dumbledore always did something to help. He was all powerful. So, why couldn't he help her?

"Now that that is cleared up, what did you see in Voldemort's mind?" He asked.

Harry concentrated hard. "He was angry. He felt betrayed, but he was pleased. He felt as though he'd found something he lost a long time ago."

"I wonder what it could possibly be." Dumbledore wondered aloud.

He was answered by an exhausted voice from across the room. "Me. He knows I'm here."

"How do you know that for certain?" The Headmaster questioned.

The dark haired wizard had the answer. "He tried to torture her through the Mark. I was heading to my chambers after my rounds and I heard her screaming. She was in a heap on the floor in the corner of her office. She had tried to make her away out of her chambers and collapsed."

"That's how you got here at the same time." Harry stated.

Eliza nodded in confirmation. "I tried to leave. He thought I was dead until two weeks ago, I was spotted in Hogsmeade. He's only realized n-now that I'm still alive. I was s-some sort of p-pr-prize to him." She tried hard to speak, but she felt herself slipping to unconsciousness.

"Stay awake, Eliza. We need you awake." Severus said under his breath so that only she could hear him.

She nodded and gripped his hand tightly with all the strength she had left.

"No need to worry, my dear. We will keep you safe." Dumbledore said. "Severus, take her back to her room. She needs to rest."

"Yes, Headmaster." He said. He helped Eliza up, but it was clear that she wasn't going to get up anytime soon, so he scooped her up into his arms.

"Again, this situation." She said weakly, a small smile appearing on her face.

He smiled and shook his head. "Even exhausted, your wit doesn't subside."

He opened the door and they left, leaving Harry and Albus in the office.

He carried her all the way to the dungeons and by that time, she was sound asleep.

He made his way through the classroom and through the office, but he was stuck at her stores.

There was a password, and Severus didn't know it.

"Damn that smart woman." He cursed, under his breath. "Now what?"

He could bring her to guest housing, but that was on the other side of the castle. He could wake her up, but that was cruel.

With a sigh, he decided to bring her to his own chambers and if word got out, his reputation would shatter quicker than a fallen vial.

He exited her office and her classroom and walked down the hallway to his chambers that were hidden behind a hidden door.

He freed a hand and placed it on the stone wall. A door materialized before him and he started to remove the alarms and wards.

"Well, I must say, that looks compromising." A snide voice said, as he entered his chambers.. "A young, unconscious woman in white, in the arms of the dungeon bat bringing her to his private rooms."

"Shut up." Severus said, turning to the Floo.

"Who is she, Severus?" The voice called.

"I said shut up, Lucius!" He repeated as he carried Eliza to the bedroom.

He laid her on his bed and tucked her in. She had been shivering on the way down.

He returned to the living room and sat in his armchair, facing the fire where his fellow Deatheater was awaiting an answer.

"Come on, you won't even tell an old friend?" Lucius asked, dying of curiosity.

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose. "You aren't my friend."

"Sure, I am. We've known each other since our Hogwarts years! Come on, old chap. Spill." The blonde wizard nearly begged.

"Fine, alright!" He said, giving up. "She's a coworker of mine. She was helping the Potter brat under Dumbledore's orders and passed out. I intended to bring her back to her room, but she has a bloody password put on the door and I didn't want to wake her up."

Malfoy raised his eyebrows. "That's it?" He asked. "Severus, you are no fun. I thought there'd be a more interesting story behind it. She's quite pretty, from what I could see. I didn't get a good look at her face. She reminds me of a girl you used to hang around back in school."

That hit a little too close to the truth, well, from what Severus had heard.

"What are you doing here, Lucius. It's half past three in the morning!" He exclaimed.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, but I can't discuss it through the Floo. I'll be there in two minutes." The Dark wizard said hurriedly.

Oh no. Eliza.

Severus had two minutes to hide her.


	9. 8

Chapter 8

Tears of Red

Severus had two minutes. Two! How would he hide her? She was sound asleep and she needed her rest.

He stepped into his bedroom to check on her. She hadn't moved an inch.

Her chest rose and fell as she breathed deeply, occasionally, the vein in her neck would stick out momentarily.

He decided to cast a Disillusionment charm on her and locked the door, before returning to the living room.

The blonde wizard was just stepping through the fireplace.

"What is so important that you had to come here?" Snape asked, clearly annoyed.

"Actually, speaking of that girl from earlier. The Dark Lord has found her. She was a friend of yours. Eliza, I think her name was. I remember she was a Deatheater around the time you became one. She disappeared after that, everyone in the wizarding world thought she was dead, then all of a sudden, she appears in Hogsmeade!" The blonde wizard spoke casually, brushing the dirt of his cloak.

"Why does this concern me?" He asked.

Lucius' eyes bulged and he gawked at the other man. "Are you kidding me right now? You were madly in love with the girl!"

Severus shook his head. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Lucius."

"Have you gone mad, Severus? You were devastated when news of her death went around, then it seemed you forgot about her." He still gawked at his fellow Deatheater. "Anyway, if you see her, hide her. The Dark Lord knows she's around and if he gets ahold of her, who knows what he'll do to her."

A strangled cry was heard coming from the locked room behind Severus.

Severus closed his eyes briefly and swore under his breath. Malfoy quirked an eyebrow.

Snape turned to the door and opened it to check on Eliza. He dropped the charm and saw her curled up on the floor, clutching her arm.

He approached her and brushed her hair away from her face. Tears streamed down her face, but there was something off about the way they glinted on her pale skin.

He lit the lamps and breathed in sharply.

Her tears were not tears. They were dark, crimson streams of blood coming from her eyes.

She looked up at him and pressed a hand to his, where it was still caressing her face. She drew her hand back and he noticed his hand had streaks of her blood.

She looked away as more blood started to stream from her nose and ears. It started to bubble and foam from her mouth, until it seemed it was coming from everywhere.

He was starting to panic. What was happening? How could he stop it?

Lucius stepped in behind him and his grey eyes widened, partly in disgust, shock and recognition.

Eliza started to choke. She rolled over and supported herself with her arms. She spit the blood from her mouth, in order to take small, shaky breaths.

Severus helped her to sit against the wall and tilted her face forwards.

He whispered the counter curse for sectum sempra, hoping it would make a difference.

"Vulnera Senectur." He muttered.

Slowly, the blood flow subsided and her airways were fully cleared.

"What happened?" Snape asked, worriedly.

She opened her mouth to speak, but looked up at Lucius, suddenly noticing his presence.

She backed up against the wall, in a futile attempt to get away.

"What is he doing here?" She spat, a little blood still coming from her mouth.

"He came to warn me." Severus said gently.

Eliza raised an eyebrow, and narrowed her eyes. "Malfoy? That seems too noble. What's in it for you?" She asked venomously.

The blonde wizard averted his gaze. He knew what she was capable of. "Nothing. Perhaps simply protecting an old friend is enough."

She laughed, coldly. "You were never my friend, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. Cowards are no friends of mine."

"I could leave you to die at the hand of the Dark Lord." He said, examining the snake on his cane.

"My point exactly, you are a cowardly man. No, sorry, weasel." She said, her eyes glinting dangerously.

The Defense Against the Dark Arts professor was getting tired of the foolish bickering. He just wanted Lucius to shut it and leave.

"You are even more beautiful than I remember." The Deatheater said quietly.

Where had that come from?

Suddenly, Severus felt an unpleasant feeling in the pit of his stomach. Jealousy. He didn't like the words coming from Malfoy's mouth at all.

Professor Barron wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "I should just obliviate you. Then, you can leave me be."

"Don't you dare." He hissed.

Severus smirked, despite himself. He was pleased that she hated the man as well.

"Well, I merely tried to warn you. I guess I should get going." The wizard said to the two, turning towards the living room.

"That's not the only reason you came." She said.

Lucius frowned. "Don't be ludicrous."

"You wanted to see for yourself if the rumours were true. You wanted to see for yourself that I was alive." She said, guessing his thoughts and actions.

He looked at her, amazed at how she supposed correctly, accidentally making eye contact in the process.

His thoughts were filled of her choosing Severus over him when they were younger. When she had refused him, then disappeared shortly afterwards.

She shook her head. "Of course. You came for the prize. You can't have me. I'm unavailable to you. Always will be, always have been. You have a wife and child. You don't need me, except to show off. Begone, you miserable cockroach. You disgust me." Her tome was terrifying and oozed malice.

The blonde man shook his head, sighed and left. A few moments later, the Floo made the telltale sound of someone leaving and there was silence.

Severus transfigured a wet cloth and started to clean her face delicately.

She simply sat still and let him wipe the residual blood from her face.

His hands worked effectively, yet they were gentle and careful. She watched his face and he cleaned hers.

His dark eyes were full of concern and worry, his eyebrows were creased in the familiar manner they tended to always be in, his lips were set as he worked.

A stray strand of raven hair fell towards his face. The woman reached out slowly and tucked it behind his ear again.

He offered her a small smile of thanks and continued his work. "What happened?" He asked.

"Same thing as last time." She answered simply."Apparently, spells can be cast through the Mark. I didn't know that."

"Neither did I." He replied, his frown deepening.

"Severus?" She asked quietly.

He motioned for her to finish speaking.

"Why would Lucius come warn you? In your opinion, I mean." She asked.

"He owed me. Firstly, I'm the godfather of his brat and he insists I keep and eye on him. Secondly, well, there are many things I've done for the man." He spoke very quietly, his eyes never leaving what he was doing.

Severus pulled his hand away and suddenly Eliza felt cold. She still sat on the floor and he had remained crouched before her.

"All done." He said. She smiled in return.

He stood up and reached out a hand, to assist her. She took it gratefully and stood carefully. When she stood, she nearly lost her balance and Severus' arm was immediately around her waist.

"Thanks." She said, smiling awkwardly. "I'm a bit off-balance."

"Are you alright?" He inquired, eyes filling with concern once more.

"I assure you that I will be quite fine, Severus." The dark haired woman reassured.

Suddenly, without hesitation, Severus tightened his grip around her waist and pulled her tightly against him, holding her in a tight embrace against his chest.

She smiled to herself and leaned into his shoulder. He buried his face in her wild curls and inhaled the scent of her sandalwood shampoo and lavender perfume.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you for everything." She whispered softly, her voice as light as a feather.

He looked into her bright, green eyes and suddenly he knew. This woman had melted his cool exterior. She had changed him. She shaped him into a man who could feel again.

He leaned down and placed his lips on her soft, pink ones.

Electric shocks coursed through their bodies and made them warm from the very tips of their fingers to the tips of their toes.

Eliza leaned into the kiss, deepening it. She moved her lips against his, enjoying the complete and utter bliss she felt.

Severus was surprised. He was so sure that she would have pushed him away. Maybe he had been wrong. Maybe someone in the universe did truly love him.

The feeling warmed his heart and he held her tighter against him. Her fingers tangled in his ebony hair, pulling him to her.

When they pulled away, both were breathless. Still wrapped in each other's embrace, but far enough to breathe.

Eliza leaned into Severus' shoulder again and bit her lip. "That was incredible." She stated.

He kissed the top of her head. "You're telling me." He joked.

They stayed in silence a moment longer. Until Severus decided to speak his mind.

"Eliza?" He asked carefully.

"Yes, Severus?" She responded curiously.

"I think you have done something no other human being has ever done before." He said quietly.

"Which is what?" She interrogated gently, with a smile.

"You made the stone man soft." He said.

She giggled and leaned in closer.

He bent his head and nuzzled into the curve where he neck met her shoulder. He placed a soft, warm kiss and felt her shiver. Satisfied with the result, he placed another and another, before creating a trail back to her lips.

She pecked him lightly and leaned into him again.

She rested there, in his tight embrace for a few minutes. She was so comfortable in his arms. Their bodies flushed against the other's.

Severus brushed her hair from her face, only to find she was fast asleep in his arms once again.


	10. 9

Chapter 9

Morning Miracles

Eliza awoke once more in a bed that was not her own. She yawned and sat up, stretching her arms and her back.

She looked around warily, before sighing contentedly and smiling to herself.

She stood up and opened the door slightly. She tiptoed into the living area and smiled. Severus was fast asleep in an armchair, before the fireplace.

Quietly, she walked over to him and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Good morning, Severus."

His eyelids fluttered open and he yawned, despite himself. "Good morning. How are you feeling?" He asked, concerned.

"Quite alright, thanks. I think I'll be heading down for breakfast as soon as I've changed into something clean." She responded. "Thank you for taking care of me."

Severus waved away her thanks. "No need to thank me, I was merely helping. You went through a lot yesterday."

Eliza offered him a small smile and left the room quietly.

She tiptoed through the corridors, in her nightgown from the night before. The stone floor, cold beneath her bare feet.

Making her way to the dungeons, she was careful to keep out of sight from early bird students.

Yawning, she turned the corner and nearly ran into one of the Slytherin students, coming from the Common Room.

"My apologies, Professor, are you alright? You're covered in blood!" The boy exclaimed.

"I'm fine, Mr. Bornean-Rasp. Just an incident that took place last night. All is well." The teacher answered, trying to go around the Head Boy.

He blocked her path. "What happened?" He ordered.

"That is none of your concern. Now, get out of my way before I get angry. I need to get dressed." Eliza snapped.

The boy scooted ever so slightly to the right. "I've got my eye on you, Professor Barron."

She took a steadying breath, adjusted her posture and walked away to her chambers.

When she finally gave the password, she pulled out a clean dress and robes to wear on top.

Her clothes were black, as usual. She passed a brush through her curls and put on a choker with emerald stones that matched her eyes. It had been a gift for her 16th birthday. Satisfied with her appearance, headed up to the Great Hall.

Severus was sitting at the High Table, twirling his spoon in his morning tea, when suddenly he was rendered breathless.

Eliza was heading towards the staff table, her hair cascaded down her back and framed her thin face.

Her dress shaped her figure and pronounced her curves. Her robes billowed around her gracefully, as she walked. She looked regal and dangerous. Confident and scary. She was beautiful.

She took her place beside Severus and offered him a smile.

"Hello, again." The woman said quietly.

"Hello." He replied. His eyes rested on the jewellery around her neck and he frowned.

"Something wrong?" She asked, stirring her tea and taking a small sip.

He shook his head and looked up at her. "No, I just find it strange that you are wearing a necklace like that. I believe I've seen it before."

She smirked to herself. "Quite possible, Severus. It was a gift for my 16th birthday. I received it before I left."

The Dark Arts professor nodded and turned to his breakfast, suddenly no longer hungry.

Noticing that he wasn't touching his full plate, Eliza placed a hand on his forearm.

"Severus, what is it? What is troubling you?" She asked.

He turned to face her and looked into her large, green eyes, seeing concern imbedded deep within them.

"Eliza, who gave you that necklace?" The dark haired man asked.

She looked down at her hands and stayed quiet.

"I did, didn't I?" He asked.

Surprised, her eyes snapped up and she nodded slowly.

"I thought so." He voiced. "I vaguely remember it. It's blurry, but I remember handing you a black satin box, before you gave me a hug and walked away, with a bag slung over your shoulder and a sad smile on your face."

"Severus, you're remembering." She said with a large smile. "This is wonderful! You're recalling your past. In short bursts, perhaps, but recalling all the same."

She clasped his hand tightly and her smile grew. She was happy.

Little did she know, the Headmaster, sitting a few seats away, was frowning, having overheard the conversation that had taken place.

Things were not going his way. Not at all.


	11. 10

Chapter 10

Could it Be?

A knock at the door interrupted Eliza's lecture. She walked over to answer it and it flew open before she could even reach the handle.

Severus came hurrying into her classroom. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately.

The entire classroom of sixth years gaped at the sight before them.

 _What was going on?_

Many of the girls awwed, however most of the students were shocked and confused by the sight before them.

The vial of Polyjuice in Eliza's hand crashed to the floor and she cradled his face gently.

They pulled away and she smiled. "To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" The dark haired witch asked, looking deeply into the eyes of the man before her.

He returned her smile and every student gasped. The greasy dungeon bat was capable of such a thing?

"You're middle name is Daria, you're favourite colour is royal blue, you're afraid of spiders, you once had a cat named Pickles, you were best in transfiguration and potions, you're roommates were Clara Von Shniden, Laurel Escadilly, Bellatrix Lestrange and Missy Vaughn. Your owl's name was Misfit, your vault number is 936, your favourite food is spaghetti and your birthday is January 16th." The man finished breathlessly.

Eliza, dumbstruck, was at a loss for words. Her mind was buzzing and she wanted to tell him how proud she was that he remembered everything that had happened so long ago and that the spell had been lifted, but instead she muttered stupidly; "I love you."

"Liezar, I love you too. I know that now. I have loved you for a very long time. I love you with every inch of my being. Eliza Barron, I am in love with you." Severus whispered to her.

She bit her lip and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her and holding him in a tight embrace.

He held her tightly as she sobbed into his shoulder. She leaned back and stared into his eyes, tears streaming down her face accompanied by the largest smile he'd ever seen on her.

"Took you long enough." The woman said. "I've missed you, Severus. You've finally come back to me."

She pressed her lips to his once more, before leaning away slightly and turning to the class.

"Class dismissed!" Eliza announced and returned to her beloved, passionately placing her lips on his once more.

The students filed out quickly, happy that they were given the time off.

"That was one of the strangest things I've ever seen," Harry said, once the Golden Trio had reached the hall. "That's saying a lot coming from me."

"Blimey, no kidding. Two stoney, mean, scary teachers in love with the other. Well, I suppose it makes sense." Ron agreed.

Hermione shook her head at the boys. "I think it's rather romantic. Professor Barron made Snape smile. He told her that he loved her. The emotionless rock can feel, don't you see?"

They shrugged.

"It's the whole weird bit about the favourite colour and cat named Pickles part that confused me." Hermione said, frowning curiously. "However, it is none of our business, I've had enough weird to last me at least a month."

They laughed and headed down the hall.


	12. 11

Chapter 11

No Use Crying Over Spilled Pumpkin Juice

~~~3 weeks earlier~~~

Severus was pacing about his office, eager for Eliza's last class to end.

Since that faithful day that Malfoy had come to pay him a visit, they had gotten closer.

He was more open towards her and she opened up a little too.

Severus realized that he was falling for her. Hard.

It had been one week since that day.

A timid knock at his door, signalled her arrival and took Severus from his thoughts.

"Come in." The dark man said.

The woman with the long curly dark hair and bright pale green eyes entered the room and offered him a small smile.

"How was your day?" She asked politely.

"I've had worse, to be quite honest with you, but it is much better now that you're here." The man responded.

The potion's mistress smiled shyly and walked into his open arms. She was comfortable in his embrace. Breathing in deeply, Eliza inhaled the scent of him. Even though he no longer was the potions' professor, he still smelled of the ingredients he used to work with.

"How was your day?" Severus asked in return.

The woman shrugged and looked up at him. She traced the outline of his jaw with her finger and looked into his eyes.

"Plain. As it always is." Eliza answered honestly. "Any new discoveries?" She asked hopefully.

Severus knew what she meant. "No," he answered. "I haven't remembered anything yet. I'm sorry, Eliza. I'm trying."

She nodded and her eyes welled with tears. "I know."

The man rubbed her shoulder soothingly. "I can't imagine how you're feeling, all I know is that I want to make that feeling go away."

Eliza looked up at him again, her face full of hope and a little disbelief. "Do you really mean it?" She asked, placing her hands on his chest. "You would want to do that, for me? Willingly? It seems a little out of character for the stone man of the dungeons." She smiled devilishly and laughed when he rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me, little miss pompous potions' mistress." He said, arching an eyebrow.

Eliza laughed again. "I'm only teasing you, Severus. You know I'm grateful for everything you've done for me."

She leaned into his shoulder and laughed again. Severus couldn't help himself and his lips curved into a small smile.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are when you smile?" He asked.

"Only once or twice." The woman grinned again and looked deep into his eyes. "You've done so much for me, and, well, you barely know me. Why?"

Severus took a deep breath and thought a moment. "You taught me, in these few short weeks, what it is like to feel again. For that, I am eternally grateful."

"Oh, Severus. No need to thank me, all I've done is remind you. You've had the knowledge within you your whole life." Eliza brushed back his hair from his face and a small, secret smile played at the corner of her lips.

Severus shook his head. "Just shut it for a measly moment and take the compliment."

The woman giggled and pressed her lips to his, her lips curving into a full smile.

 _So this is happiness_ , they both thought. _I think I like it_.

"Ugh." Eliza exclaimed later that evening, as she sat at the High Table during supper.

Frowning, Severus asked; "What is it?"

The woman wiped her hand on her napkin and turned to face him, capturing him with her pale sage eyes.

"I've done a clumsy thing." She announced. "I've spilled my pumpkin juice all over my dress, and the floor, and my shoes, and my cloak..."

"Is there anything else you've spilled juice on?" Severus asked incredulously.

Eliza blushed furiously. "And Flitwick, and your shoes I'm afraid. I'm sorry."

Both men waved away her apology. However, she continued to sit, her face a brilliant shade of pink, no longer interested in eating.

Noticing her dismay, Severus chuckled lightly. "Eliza, it's alright. Everyone does stupid things sometimes. So, you've spilled your juice... Who cares? The mess can be easily cleaned."

To prove his point, he waved his wand and it was as if nothing had happened.

Although, the potions' mistress still seemed distressed about something.

"Eliza," The dark arts professor said again. "This isn't about the juice, is it?"

She shook her head and tears started to spill from her face. "I have to go, I'm sorry."

She stood from her chair and left quickly, everyone in the Great Hall stated as she left.

Dumbledore turned to McGonagall and quietly spoke. After a moment, she too stood up and left the hall.

Minerva walked quickly and efficiently to catch up to the younger woman.

She stopped walking when she heard quiet sobbing in one of the rarely used hallways, heading to the dungeons.

The Head of Gryffindor approached the sound and came face to face with a very distraught Eliza, curled up in a small ball on the floor.

"You poor thing," she whispered, sitting on the floor next to the younger witch. "What troubles you, Miss Barron?"

Reluctantly, the curly haired witch sat up and looked down at her hands.

"He's so caring and loving and gentle. He has no idea. How could he? How could he know that I left because of him the first time?" She asked her former teacher. "I am still in love with him, but he can't remember."

"Don't worry, he will." McGonagall assured. "Severus is a clever man, he'll pull through."

Eliza leaned against the wall and raked a well manicured hand through her hair. "Excuse me, Minerva. There's something I have to take care of."

She stood up straight and headed down the hall, as if nothing had happened.


	13. 12

Chapter 12

The Cat is Out of the Bag

"Garrett, why do you carry around an old Slytherin tie in your book bag?" Annalise asked one day, flipping her long hair over her shoulder.

The boy's head snapped towards his girlfriend, looking through his bag. He placed his book on the table beside him and made his way towards her.

"Don't touch that, Annalise. It belonged to my father. It's all I have of him." He answered, snatching the tie away from her.

Her face filled with sadness. "I'm so sorry, Garrett. I had no idea."

"It's fine." He said, placing a kiss on her forehead. "My mother gave it to me when I was little. She said; 'take good care of it, Garrett. It is one of the only things we have left of him."

The blonde sat on his knee and stroked his hair gently.

"You never knew your father, did you?" She asked delicately.

The head boy shook his head in response. "My mother moved to Ireland before I was born. She never speaks of him. However, it's clear she's still in love with him."

"That's so sad." Annalise whispered. "I hope that never happens to me."

"I'd never let that happen." He responded, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

Annalise giggled and held him tightly. "I love you, Garrett Bornean-Rasp."

"I love you too, Annalise Blackburn."

Their moment of perfect serenity was ruined by the bell.

"Ugh. Defense Against the Dark Arts, this should be fun." The girl said sarcastically, as she stood and held his hand.

"You can say that again." Garrett replied with a scowl on his face. He used to admire the surly professor, but lately, he wasn't so fond of him.

"Today, you will be learning how to defend yourself in a duel non-verbally. I will be assigning the groups for this class." Snape announced.

The students groaned in unison.

"Why? Why can't we choose our own groups?" Asked Daphne Greengrass from the back of the room.

"If it were up to you, you'd choose your friends and waste your time. That is why you cannot choose yourself, Miss Greengrass." The teacher explained harshly.

"Alright, Merlin, what's his problem?" The same girl muttered to her friend.

"It's Snape. He's always got a problem." Annalise answered.

The students in the vicinity snickered to themselves as the topic of conversation glared at them.

"Blackburn, team up with Miss Johnson."

"Why? You know I hate her!" The Slytherin exclaimed.

"Exactly." He responded with a smirk. "Bornean-Rasp, Greengrass."

"Oh, boy. This'll work out well." Garrett muttered.

Miss Bell, Mr. Williams."

The rest of the class went on as such.

When the time came to duel, Garrett spoke up.

"Sir, I can't duel a girl." He said, stepping away from Daphne.

Severus exhaled exasperatedly. "Now is not the time for chivalry, Mr Bornean-Rasp."

"So chivalry is dead, is it? I refuse to believe that. Let me switch with Katie Bell. Please, sir. I can't fight a girl." The boy with spectacles pleaded.

"No. End of discussion. You will duel with Moss Greengrass." The teacher insisted.

Garrett shook his head and went over to his desk to grab his bag.

"Where are you going?" Snape demanded.

The boy fixed him with a steely glare in his pale green eyes. "I cannot duel a girl, sir. It is against what I believe in. I was not raised this way."

With that, the darker haired boy left the classroom, slamming the door behind him.

"Bloody hell." Severus muttered, before setting off after him.

Walking at a brisk pace, he made his way down the corridor, but Garrett was nowhere to be seen.

Distracted, he hadn't noticed that someone was walking towards him, carrying a heavy tray filled with vials and bottles.

The tray crashed to the floor and many bottles broke and glass went flying everywhere.

"Mind where you are going next time, you blithering idiot!" He heard a voice say.

"Is that a way to speak to someone, Professor Barron?" He asked when he saw the woman sitting on the floor, bits of glass sticking out of her hands and parts of her face.

"Perhaps not, Professor Snape. However, you clearly made me drop my tray."

"Well then, maybe you should have been paying attention as well." The man retorted snidely.

Eliza's eyes widened. "Well, pardon me, pompous Professor Snape, I was a bit distracted by the fact that I had to deal with an unhappy student as he was being treated unfairly by his Head of House."

"I didn't realize that I had been replaced by an inexperienced woman above all, who had no idea what she's doing half the time, excuse me for not getting the memo!" He said, his voice rising.

The woman stood up carefully, so as not to get anymore glass in her skin.

"Is that what you think?" She asked, aghast. "'Eliza, you are capable and beautiful and intelligent. You have succeeded in becoming a very good teacher in the span of a few short weeks.' Was that all a lie? Kind and mesmerizing words to get what you want, you sneaky Slytherin?"

"Perhaps, but you'd never know, would you? You're too busy spending time in other people's heads to understand what is being said to you. You're nosy, a gossip, rude, snide, not to mention you haven't got much of a personality, you're sour and mean, as well as fat headed and selfish!"

All the yelling in the hallway started to attract the students and other teachers. They started exited their classes to see what was going on.

"Sound familiar?" The woman said, suddenly sad. "Looks like you've met your match, Severus Snape. Someone as equal as you in every single aspect! Too bad, because I thought you were different. I thought you'd understand, but you've changed. You're as awful as the students claim you are. Maybe it's better that you can't remember anything, because I don't think it's worth the pain and effort I go through everyday. What were those words you said the other day? 'I can't imagine how you're feeling, all I know is that I want to make that feeling go away.' Does that mean nothing?"

"Pain and effort that _you_ go through? I don't believe you understand, Miss Barron. You aren't the one who has all the pressure to remember things you aren't even sure really happened."

Eliza froze, her expression became cold. "Maybe not," she started, walking towards him slowly. "But you aren't the one who waited 17 years to return so that you could face the one who fathered your only child!"

Now it was Severus' turn to freeze. Eliza clamped a hand over her mouth. She'd let out her secret. The only reason she had come back was to tell him and now she did, as well as half of the school's population.

People started talking as soon as the words had left her mouth.

Severus stared at her blankly. "Excuse me?"

Eliza turned away and started walking towards the staircase.

"Where are you going, Eliza?" He asked.

"To get this glass out of my skin that you so unceremoniously placed there when you ran into me!" She barked, never turning to face him.

"You can't just say something like that and not explain yourself!" Severus said.

"Watch me, Professor Snape! Watch me!" She yelled, as she disappeared up the stairs to the infirmary.


	14. 13

Chapter 13

Truth Be Told

"I'm so sorry it happened this way, dearie." Madame Pomfrey said, sympathetically as she pulled the pieces of glass from Eliza's hands and face.

The potions' mistress shrugged. "It was bound to happen one way or another. It's a bloody wonder, he hadn't found out himself. If I kept it up much longer, the end result would have probably been much worse."

The Healer patted her head gently. "Everything is going to be alright, darling. There, that should be the last of the shards."

Eliza smiled a small smile in thanks. "I just wish I hadn't been so hard on him."

"Eliza, dear, he deserved it. No one talks to him that way and it probably surprised him. You probably put him back where he belongs." She said with a warm smile. "When he remembers, he'll know why you were so hard on him. If I recall correctly, when you were in second year, he was being a bit too proud of his accomplishment in Potions, so you blew it up and got best in the class. Then, in your fifth year, Lily Evans was getting a little too close for your liking and you got jealous, so you cut holes in their uniforms."

"I remember that. It was rather childish of me. I knew what I wanted back then. I wanted to finish school, become Potions' Mistress, marry Severus. Instead, I dropped out of school and travelled the world." Eliza bit her lip uncertainly.

"What is it, Miss Barron?" The nurse asked, concerned.

Eliza's sage green eyes filled with tears that refused to spill. "I'm not so sure, that he should remember anymore. Maybe Dumbledore was right, maybe I should have left things the way they were."

"Don't say things like that, listen to yourself! The old man is crazy if that's what he thinks. He just wants this war over and done with, so that everyone can be safe. He doesn't want you to hurt anymore, no one does." She said, comforting the younger woman. "Even some of the students are starting to wonder what's going on with you."

Eliza laughed humourlessly and turned to face the door. "I should go. Thanks again, Poppy. I owe you a new batch of Dittany."

Walking towards the door, Eliza took small steps, not trusting her footing and balance. As she stepped through the door, she nearly collided with Severus.

"Sorry," she mumbled, trying to go around him. "Didn't see you."

"You," he started. "Aren't going anywhere, until you explain to me what the devil happened."

"I have nothing to say to you, Severus Snape. What needed to be said, has been said." She answered elusively, trying to walk around him again. Unfortunately, he was blocking her way out the door.

Grabbing her around the waist, he lifted her and walked over to the chair she had just been sitting on.

"Let me go, you savage man!" She yelled, trying to get away.

"No." Severus answered, placing her on the chair and holding her captive. "We need to talk."

"I told you, I have nothing more to say!" Eliza insisted, attempting to push him away.

"Seems to me like you've got plenty." He spoke quietly, sincerely concerned by her behaviour. "This isn't you, Eliza. What is it? Why can't you tell me?"

Her mouth dropped open. "You insult me, then expect me to reveal my deepest secrets to you? Have you gone completely mad? Madame Pomfrey, get me out of here!"

"Eliza Barron, you will shut it right this moment and you will listen to what I have to say. You will sit still and you won't interrupt me." Snape ordered.

"The hell I will." The curly haired witch spat.

Frustrated, the dark wizard took a deep breath and focused his attention on her.

"I'm sorry, Eliza. I am truly sorry for the things I said. I was out of line. Now, about what you said, what did you mean? I'd remember of something like that happened."

Her eyes filled with tears and they rolled down her cheeks as she shook her head. "That's why I placed the spell."

"You placed the spell?" He asked incredulously.

"I made a deal with Dumbledore. He would place the spell, if I left long enough for him to erase me from all the records in the school. He tricked me. The spell wasn't supposed to last this long, so I came back, to tell you that you fathered my only child." Endless tears streamed down her face.

"When did this happen?" Severus asked.

"I used to sing a lullaby to my baby before bed. It's not really a lullaby, it's from a Muggle musical, but I related to the song so deeply, that I had to share it with someone." She took a deep breath and to Severus' surprise, she began to sing.

 _"Once there was a night, beneath a moonless sky. Too dark to see a thing, too dark to even try. I stole to your side to tell you I must go. I couldn't see your face but sensed you even so. And I touched you, and I felt you, and I heard those ravishing refrains. The music of your pulse. The singing in your veins. And I held you, and I touched you, and embraced you, and I felt you. And with every breath and every sigh. I felt no longer scared, I felt no longer shy. At last our feelings bared, Beneath a moonless sky. And blind in the dark, as soul gazed into soul. I looked into your heart and saw you pure and whole. Cloaked under the night, with nothing to suppress. A woman and a man, no more and yet no I kissed you, and caressed you, and the world around us fell said things in the dark, we never dared to say. And I caught you, and I kissed you, and I took you, and I kissed you. With a need too urgent to deny, and nothing mattered then except for you and I, again and then again, beneath a moonless sky. And when it was done, before the sun could rise. Ashamed of what I was, afraid to see your eyes. I stood while you slept and whispered a goodbye_  
 _And slipped into the dark beneath a moonless sky. And I loved you, Yes, I loved you. I'd have followed anywhere you led. I woke to swear my love and had to go, instead. And I loved you, how I loved you, and I left you. I had to, both of us knew why. And yet I won't regret, from now until I die. The night I can't forget, beneath a moonless sky."_

It was quiet a heartbeat too long.

Finally, Severus spoke. "Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"Because you had to remember, and I slipped up." She answered truthfully.

"Where is the child now?" The man inquired gingerly.

Eliza swallowed thickly. "Here."

Shutting his eyes for a brief moment, he exhaled a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "That's what I thought."

"I'm not telling you who, though it probably isn't very hard to guess, now that you know. I can only tell you, once you've remembered." Eliza whispered.

"I understand." Severus replied.

Leaning forward, she brushed her lips hesitantly across his and stood from her chair, before leaving the infirmary.


	15. 14

Chapter 14

Reasons To Research

 _"Mama, how do you know when you love someone?"_

 _"Easy, darling, you never look with your eyes, you must follow your heart. A strange thing happens when you're in love. Your heart flutters and you get butterflies in you tummy. The human brain only stops working two times in our entire lives. When we die, and when we find true love. Our brains aren't sure how to react, per se, however, when it can again, only good things happen. Well, usually. The same goes for friends and family."_

 _"We're you ever in love, mama?"_

 _"Once, a very long time ago. About, 18 years ago, I fell in love with your father. We were both in love with one another, and even though he is far away, I can nearly guarantee that he loves you too. It's something you feel on your heart."_

 _"What happened?"_

 _"That story is for another time, my love. Tell me, why do you ask?"_

 _"I was wondering, is all. The human being is a strange creature to behold. Stranger than magical beats or ghosts or house elves."_

 _"Well put, sweetheart. Now, off to bed. Tomorrow we start bright and early with a visit to an old friend of mine."_

Eliza slowly left her thoughts and smiled into her cup of tea early a few days later.

"What are you smiling about, Eliza?" Severus asked, startling her from her reverie.

"Merlin, you scared me. I was just lost in thought of another time, another place." The woman answered, drinking the last drops of her tea.

"What are you planning on doing today?" He asked mysteriously.

"It's Sunday, positively nothing. What do you have up your sleeve?" She asked, smiling coyly. "Let me see, Hogsmeade? I'd love to."

"Get out of my head, you."

"Kind of hard to, love. Your thoughts are practically screaming at me." Eliza answered, her smile turned into a grin.

After breakfast, both professors clad in black, headed to the Courtyard to get some fresh air.

"Rather chilly, for early November. Don't you think?" Severus wondered aloud.

"We are November 5th, correct?" The woman asked.

"Yes, that would be correct, why do you ask?"

"Once there was a night, beneath a moonless sky. Too dark to see a thing, because it was November 5th, I can't for the life of me remember the year..."

"I don't remember you singing those particular lyrics." Severus noted.

Eliza bit back her laughter and looped her arm with his, as they walked towards the Black Lake.

"So, November 5th? So... July?" He inquired.

The woman shook her head and smiled. "Nope. Early baby. June. June 23rd, to be exact."

"I see." Was all he said.

"It's a lot to take in, isn't it?" She guessed. "I'm sorry. You were supposed to-"

"Remember, I know." Snape cut her off.

Suddenly, Eliza faced him, grabbed the collar of his cloak and pulled him towards her, crashing her lips to his.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.

Electric shocks coursed through their veins, adrenaline pumped their hearts faster.

When they pulled away, both were breathless. Yet, they didn't leave the other's embrace.

"Severus, I have to tell you something." Eliza whispered cautiously. "I love you. I really, really love you. I know you're scared of showing that kind of emotion, and believe me, I am too. But, I am so in love with you, Severus. You can't begin to imagine it."

Pulling her even closer, the man clad in black whispered into her ear; "I think I might just be able too."

"As romantic as this all is, umm.."

"What is it?" Severus asked suddenly worried.

"You're standing on my foot, love." She responded.

Backing away, Eliza took off in the other direction.

"You tricked me." He accused.

"I was in Slytherin for a reason!" She yelled as she ran towards the other side of the lake.

Stopping to breathe, she was suddenly caught around the waist from the back by strong arms.

"Ah! Put me down! You are out of your mind!" Eliza yelped.

"In your dreams, Liezar." He responded, muttering into her ear.

"Or in yours." She replied swiftly.

"Cheeky, smart mouth."

"You know it. Now, put me down before we fall. Again."

"Alright." The Dark Arts professor conceded, setting her to the ground.

She turned to face him again and wrapped her arms around his torso, burying her face in his chest.

"I can't go to Hogsmeade, Severus. I really would love too, but I can't. Not after what happened last time." Eliza said sadly.

"I know, but a man can hope." Came his reply.

Standing like that a moment longer, the woman finally stepped away and sat on the ground, facing the water.

Severus watched her a moment longer, before turning away and back towards the old castle.

Severus had some researching to do.


	16. 15

Chapter 15

Suspicions Confirmed

Leaving his private chambers, Severus stopped in the corridor when he heard yelling from the room next door.

Arching an eyebrow, he knocked on Eliza's classroom door and entered when no one answered. He continued to her office door and knocked again.

Again, no answer. Worried, he opened the door and walked straight into a full blown argument between Eliza and a student.

She was turning red in the face, Severus had never seen her this angry. It was quite terrifying.

"I told you to stay out of this!" The woman shouted.

"How can I? It's practically in my face all the time! It's bound to happen eventually!" The boy yelled in return.

The Slytherin student raked a hand through his dark, ebony hair and adjusted his rectangular glasses.

Eliza breathed out heavily and turned towards Severus. "How much of that did you witness?" She asked, clearly exhausted.

"Not much." The man admitted. "What's going on?"

"Mr. Bornean-Rasp was snooping through my things. I don't know what he was looking for, but he obviously didn't find it." Professor Barron explained.

Snape cocked an eyebrow. "You needn't be so hard on him for only that, Eliza." He reasoned. "Why do you care so much anyway?"

She froze. "I care about all the students, Severus. What a ridiculous question."

He grew suspicious. "Right, sure, Eliza. I'll be in my office."

Quickly turning back towards the door, he hurried back to his chambers and locked the door behind him. He sat at his desk and pulled his notebook towards him. He jotted down Garrett's name to his list of students and strayed to rifle through old newspapers from all over Europe.

*** Several Hours Later***

A little while later, he came across an article about a young sixth year student that had dropped out of Hogwarts in 1979.

Severus thought back to that time, he would have also been in sixth year at the time. The man frowned in thought. How odd. There was no mention of why she left the school.

"Who is it!?" He yelled, frustrated that he wasn't getting anywhere in his search. He had been researching for days and nothing came up. He stood and threw his quill at the wall.

He paced around his room. It had gotten quite messy in the few days he had been researching. Bits of newspapers decorated the floor, lists and scraps of parchment with notes covered the walls like wallpaper.

He stopped when he noticed something on one of his lists. When he had thrown his quill, the ink splattered all over the page and blacked out some of the letters.

He approached the wall and ran his hand over the letters left.

 _Garrett ***nea*-R*sp_

The Dark Arts professor's eyes widened and he grabbed his notebook again.

N-E-A-R-S-P

SNAPE R

He jotted down Eliza's last name, And his suspicions were confirmed.

B-A-R-R-O-N

BORNEAN-RASP

Garrett Bornean-Rasp could be his son.

Why hadn't it occurred to him earlier? It was perfectly obvious when he thought about it. Eliza was too caring towards the boy.

He checked the clock on the wall and decided to find her. She would be teaching first years right about now.

Severus shook his head and say back down. He shouldn't interrupt her. He'd wait until supper.


	17. 16

Chapter 16

Music Boxes and Divination

Sitting at the High table, swirling her fork in her mash potatoes, Eliza was aware the she was being watched.

She turned her head and raised an eyebrow.

"If you're trying to be discreet, you aren't very good at it." She shot snarkily, not appreciating the unwanted attention. "Why are you fixating me like that anyway?"

Severus didn't reply, instead he turned his gaze towards the mass of students.

This time, Eliza turned to face him and frowned. Why was he acting so strangely?

She tried to see into his mind and found that she couldn't. He had put up a wall.

The witch felt that he was uneasy, almost nervous.

Placing a tender hand on his arm, she was surprised when the man cringed at her touch.

Eliza tried to take away his unsettled emotions, but it wasn't working. He wouldn't let her.

"Severus, what is it?" The spiral haired woman asked gently.

Snape stood up and left the Hall stormily. Worried, Barron followed him, walking at a quick pace.

Outside the dining hall, the man hadn't stopped. If he was aware that she was following him, he didn't show it.

Severus made his way up two flights of stairs and down a long corridor. He stopped in front of a wide expanse of stone wall.

The potions professor walked quickly to keep up. She nearly ran into him when she realized he had stopped walking.

"Severus Snape, you are to explain to me immediately what is going on. You are acting completely out of character. This isn't you, what is it?" Eliza demanded, scowling.

The man turned to face her and raised a sardonic eyebrow. "How dare you speak to me that way, Professor Barron."

Her eyes widened. Things were never good when he used her formal name.

"Let me explain something to you, Eliza." He drawled. "I have recently discovered that I am a father. Three weeks later, here I am, face to face with the mother of a child I didn't know I had. A child that has been living under my nose for the past 7 years! In my own house! Am I correct in those assessments, or should I go back to my books and keep searching?" His voice had turned nervous. She had never seen him like this.

Placing a hand on the side of his face, she smiled sadly. "No need to be so nervous, and yes, you are right."

"I have a son?" He asked quietly. Eliza smiled and raised her chin to place a soft kiss on his lips.

She pulled away and a single tear rolled down her face. "Yes, you have a son."

"I wonder what that was about." Harry mumbled, turning to face his friends.

Hermione shrugged. "Not really any of our business, is it?" She asked, flipping the page in her book.

"When have we not meddled in business that was not ours?" Ron inquired, a look of mischief glowing in his blue eye, resembling much like his older twin brothers.

Excusing themselves from the Gryffindor table, they headed to the Common Room to discuss privately.

"Are you alright, Garrett?" Annalise wondered aloud, brushing a kiss across his cheek.

The boy nodded. "I'm fine." He said, removing his glasses. "I just feel a bit odd. It's a feeling I've only ever had twice in my life."

"When was that?" The blonde asked, fiddling with her hair nervously. A concentrated look crossed the other Slytherin' features.

"Once when I was living in Ireland with my mum, I saw a picture of a man in my her things and I felt really strange after, but I don't remember much. I was really little. The second time was when I left home to come to Hogwarts for the first time. I was sorted and I felt dizzy walking towards Slytherin table. Everything seemed dreamlike." Garrett scratched his forehead.

"Come with me." The girl ordered, standing from the Slytherin table and holding out her hand for him to take.

Frowning, the dark haired boy grasped her hand and together, they left.

A small giggle was emitted from Eliza's lips. "You've known him 7 years and you only want to what he's like now?"

The saturnine man shrugged. "I didn't know any better for 7 years."

She smiled tenderly. "Come with me. I want to show you something." She whispered.

Intertwining her fingers with his, she led him through her classroom, through her office and finally to her private chambers, muttering the password too quietly for him to hear.

The walls of the living area were painted a dark forest green, with slight silver accents. Very Slytherin.

Books covered the shelves that decorated the far eastern wall, a fire glowed in the fireplace, the air smelled lightly of cinnamon and vanilla.

Eliza let go of Severus' hand and left him to look around the rooms which were once his. She turned down a small, dark corridor and entered her bedroom. Snape entered behind her, inspecting the changes she'd made.

The walls were black, as were the bedsheets, comforter and curtains around the four poster. Only the pillows and specific designs decorating the dark wall were a shade of bright crimson.

Pushing open the closet door, she disappeared into it for a moment and came back out with a dusty box in her hands. She walked passed him and set it down on the low coffee table in the living room.

She offered him to sit in one of the armchairs. It was made of black dragon hide and must have cost a fortune. Severus gingerly sat on the chair and raised an eyebrow at the box.

It was about the size of a standard sized wand and as tall as a vial. What could possibly be in it?

"Can I offer you something to drink? Tea, coffee, hot cocoa?" The woman asked politely.

The man declined and she shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Cautiously so as not to disturb too much dust, she lifted the cover of the box of and peered into it.

Eliza pulled out a small photo album, a stack of correspondence, a small roll of parchment, a baby's rattle and a silver music box.

"Alright, let's get started. If you get confused, it is perfectly understandable, if it becomes too much to take in, let me know." Taking a deep breath, the woman picked up the music box and cranked it up.

The melody that came from it was beautiful and eerily familiar to Severus. He couldn't for the life of him remember where he had heard it before.

It wasn't until Eliza started to sing that he realized where he had heard it before.

"Ever just the same, ever a surprise. Ever as before, ever just as sure. As the sun will rise. Tale as old as time, tune as old as song. Bitter sweet and strange, finding you can change. Learning you were wrong. Certain as the sun, rising in the east. Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme. Beauty and the beast." She finished singing, tears rolling down her face and she offered him a watery smile.

"It's another of those Muggle musicals you're so find of, isn't it?" He asked.

She nodded. "Sort of."

"And I offered you that contraption for your 15th birthday. For you are the beauty and I the beast." Severus finished.

She stared. He remembered something. Not sure how to react, Eliza did the only reasonable thing she could think of and sat in his lap.

Cradling his face between her small, delicate hands, she brushed away his ebony hair and placed a passionate kiss on his lips.

His hands placed themselves around her tiny waist and he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

Pale, slender fingers intertwined with strands of straight, sleek hair. Lips moved against lips. Tongues collided, dancing and twirling. Electricity ran through their veins, their hearts beating as one.

Turning to wrap her legs around his waist, Severus stood from his seat and kissed the side of her throat hungrily.

A shiver ran down the woman's spine, encouraged by the response, he placed his lips on hers once more and walked toward the bedroom.

Annalise nearly dragged Garrett to the entrance ladder to the Divination classroom. She knocked three times on the trap door and Trelawney opened it.

"Miss Blackburn, I was expecting you." The teacher said whimsically.

The students went up the ladder and into the classroom covered in poofs, cushions and assorted carpets.

"What can I help you with, my dear?" The woman sighed airily.

Annalise smiled shyly. "You see, Professor, I wanted to know if you could help Garrett. He seems troubled."

Trelawney frowned. "A woman with eyes as green as yours came to visit me once." She said to the boy. "Well, she had left the school early. She was expecting a child and she had returned to come see me, you see, she had concerns about the future. She had been a brilliant student of mine. Anyway, I read her tea leaves and they weren't pretty. It was a very grim message. They showed that she was going to raise her child in solitude and when the child met their father, the woman would die."

Annalise gasped. "That's terrible!"

Garrett had been listening attentively. He had often heard his mother tell him stories of a great Seer who she would visit before he was born. She would tell him about the far-fetched tales of the future that the Seer would predict. He had not, however, heard one about her death.

"When was the child going to meet the father?" The bespectacled boy wondered.

Trelawney looked him over once and nodded. "When the father remembered."

Garrett stared wide eyed at the witch.

"Garrett, the argument we overheard a few weeks ago... You don't think?" Annalise whispered hurriedly.

The boy's face became stormy and dangerous. "I do, Annalise. I do think it has something to do with this. However, not the way you may believe."

Garrett thanked the Seer and started to make his way back to the trap door to get to the Dungeons. His mind was reeling with information.

"Mr. Bornean-Rasp." The Divination professor called out. Garrett turned to face her. "The father was only to remember on the 23rd of June."

"Thank you, Professor. Good evening."


	18. 17

Chapter 17

Finally

Eliza woke up to find solid arms around her slight frame and the sound of quiet crying. Frowning, she turned to see a few tears fall down her lover's face.

Pressing her lips against each of them she kissed them away and his eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning, my love." She whispered before gently kissing him on the forehead.

She felt his dark eyes gazing into hers, trying to get into her mind.

"What are you looking for?" Eliza asked, a ghost of a smile hinted at the corner of her lips.

In response, he let down his psychic wall and she slipped into his thoughts. All around her, were images and memories of them and of the night before. Some of the memories were faded, others blurry.

Suddenly, a scene flashed before her. A fear. She looked closer and was horrified at what she saw.

It was herself. It was herself, and she was dead. Throat slashed open, blood bubbling from her mouth and dripping from the gash.

Not being able to take in the rest of the scene, she closed her eyes and left Severus' mind.

He watched her with a concerned expression in his eyes. He hadn't meant for her to witness that particular fear.

"Eliza." He whispered, pressing a hand to her cheek.

Her eyes shot open and she threw herself into his arms.

"I've seen my death before and I can assure you, that's not how I leave you." The woman said, her voice full of emotion.

As much as it pained him, he couldn't tell her that it was a very wise Seer who'd informed him of her destiny.

In an attempt to change the subject, he turned his head and pressed small kisses on the side of her neck all the way up to the small spot behind her ear.

She leaned away to look into his eyes and smiled a quiet smile. Then, pressing her lips against his softly, she smiled again.

"You know," the man started when they had pulled apart. "You are the most incredible woman I have ever layer eyes upon."

"Oh, really?" She asked cheekily.

"Really." He breathed into her ear before rising from the bed and getting dressed to start a new day of teaching.

The students as well as the teachers were buzzing about how the two early bird professors were both late for breakfast.

The Great Hall went completely dead silent when they walked in, both clad in matching black.

Green eyes flitted around, trying to get ahold over what had caused the sudden quiet.

"I think it's us." Eliza muttered.

Snape gave her a curt nod and gestured to the clock on the wall.

She swallowed thickly. An hour and a half late.

They sat at their respective seats and waited for the noise in the Hall to recommence.

It didn't.

Minerva turned to face the spiral haired woman and tried very hard to remain composed.

"The students and staff are wondering why you two are tardy this morning. You should hear the rumours... They are quite hilarious."

Turning to face her former professor, the younger woman raised an eyebrow, glared and stood. She walked around the High table and stopped once she was at the very edge of the platform.

"If I may have your attention for just a few moments, I'd be more than delighted." Eliza spoke carefully, her voice stone cold, her presence imposing.

The already silent Hall waited for her next words.

"Hear me when I say that your inquiries have not gone unnoticed. Just because I was not in this very room does not mean that I am not aware of your foolish commentaries." Her words left chills throughout the Hall.

"I have heard the ridiculous rumours and nonsensical tales. I also know who's lips they were born from and who spread them. You need to be wary of what you say. Barely anything escapes me. You may ask your peers and your professors, I will not have mercy on the person who will spread one more rumour, whomever they may be. Is that understood?"

For a moment, no one answered. Then, students started to nod solemnly as they turned back to they're breakfasts and earlier conversations.

"Mr. Potter, what is so bewildering to the point where you cannot even focus in class? What has gotten into you, boy?" A feminine voice snarled after Harry's cauldron had started to emit a mint green gas.

Hurrying over to his work table, she extinguished the fire beneath the pewter cauldron and covered the smoke with a rag.

"Honestly, professor I don't know what happened! I'm usually on the ball in this class." He replied.

That's when the teen felt it again. The burning of his scar and the feeling that someone was diminishing the pain.

He turned around and nodded at Hermione. She frowned and looked up and the teacher.

"Miss Granger, I suggest you pay attention to your own potion. The gas emitted from Mr. Potter's failed attempt was a very potent aphrodisiac. If I had not covered it in time, you'd all be contaminated." The woman shot at them venomously.

"Why wouldn't you have been affected?" Malfoy's voice asked, a tone of envy apparent.

The professor smirked. "I've been exposed to it so many times, I've become immune to its effects." She replied smoothly. "Any other questions?"

Hermione hesitantly raised her hand. "Is it an amorous aphrodisiac or purely lust based?"

"My, my. Look here, Miss Granger asking all the right questions today. To answer your question, the gas goes by the name of avarus concupiscentia, which is a Latin term. Look it up."

With a smirk, she turned away and walked back over to her desk.

"For the next lesson, while we wait for your potions to simmer, who can tell me what this is?" The woman asked.

In her hand was a small clear flask, filled with a murky, green coloured liquid.

The bushy haired Gryffindor's hand shot up in the air as soon as the words left her instructor's mouth.

Ron and Harry looked at each other and grimaced. They too knew the answer.

"This, is Polujuice Potion." She announced. "It allows you to become any person in the world if you so wish with only a hair of the person you would like to become. The recipe is very complicated and takes about a month to prepare. From what I've heard, a few students in this very school attempted to brew it and succeeded for the most part. The only problem-"

A knock at the door interrupted Eliza's lecture. She walked over to answer it and it flew open before she could even reach the handle.

Severus came hurrying into her classroom. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately.

The entire classroom of sixth years gaped at the sight before them.

 _What was going on?_

Many of the girls awwed, however most of the students were shocked and confused by the sight before them.

The vial of Polyjuice in Eliza's hand crashed to the floor and she cradled his face gently.

They pulled away and she smiled. "To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" The dark haired witch asked, looking deeply into the eyes of the man before her.

He returned her smile and every student gasped. The greasy dungeon bat was capable of such a thing?

"You're middle name is Daria, you're favourite colour is royal blue, you're afraid of spiders, you once had a cat named Pickles, you were best in transfiguration and potions, you're roommates were Clara Von Shniden, Laurel Escadilly, Bellatrix Lestrange and Missy Vaughn. Your owl's name was Misfit, your vault number is 936, your favourite food is spaghetti and your birthday is January 16th." The man finished breathlessly.

Eliza, dumbstruck, was at a loss for words. Her mind was buzzing and she wanted to tell him how proud she was that he remembered everything that had happened so long ago and that the spell had been lifted, but instead she muttered stupidly; "I love you."

"Liezar, I love you too. I know that now. I have loved you for a very long time. I love you with every inch of my being. Eliza Barron, I am in love with you." Severus whispered to her.

She bit her lip and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her and holding him in a tight embrace.

He held her tightly as she sobbed into his shoulder. She leaned back and stared into his eyes, tears streaming down her face accompanied by the largest smile he'd ever seen on her.

"Took you long enough." The woman said. "I've missed you, Severus. You've finally come back to me."

She pressed her lips to his once more, before leaning away slightly and turning to the class.

"Class dismissed!" Eliza announced and returned to her beloved, passionately placing her lips on his once more.

The students filed out quickly, happy that they were given the time off.

"That was one of the strangest things I've ever seen," Harry said, once the Golden Trio had reached the hall. "That's saying a lot coming from me."

"Blimey, no kidding. Two stoney, mean, scary teachers in love with the other. Well, I suppose it makes sense." Ron agreed.

Hermione shook her head at the boys. "I think it's rather romantic. Professor Barron made Snape smile. He told her that he loved her. The emotionless rock can feel, don't you see?"

They shrugged.

"It's the whole weird bit about the favourite colour and cat named Pickles part that confused me." Hermione said, frowning curiously. "However, it is none of our business, I've had enough weird to last me at least a month."

They laughed and headed down the hall.

Nothing could mimic even in the slightest, the emotion rushing through Eliza and Severus at that moment.

Still wrapped in each other's arms, foreheads pressed against the other's, the woman felt a gentle hand and long, cold, slender fingers brush away her happy tears.

"I love you." The man said, his voice held his emotion. He could no longer hide it. Especially not from her.

Never again would he allow her to believe that he didn't care. Never again would she slip through his fingers.


	19. 18

Chapter 18

Acceptance

For the first time in years, Severus was actually excited about the Holidays being so nearby. He was eager to finally give Eliza his gift. He had been waiting for months to pass, to remember everything to give her his gift.

It wasn't much, but it was something he would never give to anything else.

A timid knock at his office door brought a small smile to his lips.

"Enter." He called out, his voice cool and calm.

The door opened just a crack and a slight figure cloaked in black slipped into the room.

"Hello." She whispered.

Severus arched an eyebrow. What was she up to?

Eliza walked over to his desk and sat on his knee. "Do you know what tomorrow is, my saturnine angel?"

The man shook his head, smirking at her comment. "I do believe tomorrow is Christmas Day."

The witch dipped her head to trail kisses along his throat, stopping just below his jaw.

"Which makes today what?" She asked huskily, her voice filled with lust.

He turned his head and kissed her Cupid's bow. "If you know, then why ask?"

She turned to him and straddled his legs. "Do you really want to know?" The woman inquired.

"I do." Severus replied. He enjoyed the fact that her sage green eyes were clouding over and darkening considerably.

"I ask because I love hearing the sound of your voice drop to a low baritone whenever we're alone." Something in her eyes flashed dangerously and caused a shiver to run down his spine.

"Ah, I see." He muttered, before capturing her lips with his own. "Let's get out of here."

Standing up and setting Eliza down, he grabbed her hand and led her from his office.

"Aren't you afraid that people will see us?" She asked, smiling like a giddy schoolgirl.

Snape shook his head. "We're already the school's gossip and most of the students have gone home for the Holidays."

"Where are you taking me?"

With three simple, one syllable words, Barron shut up and followed. "To my lair."

She'd only been twice in the whole time that she'd known him and she hadn't had the chance to look around.

Whispering the password too quiet for his companion to hear, Severus led his lover into his personal quarters and let her look around for the first time.

"Severus, this room looks exactly the same as mine was before I changed it." Eliza mumbled.

"I know. I like the dungeon feel to it." He responded.

"Suits you."

Approaching him slowly, the woman raised an eyebrow and trailed a finger along one of the many bookshelves.

"Dusty, such a shame. Almost perfection..."

With a snap of her fingers, all traces of dust were gone and there was barely any space between their lips. Just a breath.

"Much better."

Their lips brushed ever so slightly when she spoke.

"You are a very potent woman." He spoke slowly and carefully making sure their lips touched the slightest bit but not enough to satisfy her.

"And you are a cruel and devilishly handsome man." She replied, speaking as slowly as he did. "Enough talking, you're driving me mad."

With that, lips collided and sparks flew.

The Headmaster amplified his voice so that the remaining students could hear him.

"Curfew is now at 11:00 instead of 9 o'clock. Enjoy your evening. Happy Christmas Eve everyone."

As upset as he was that Severus had regained his memory, he wasn't going to let it bother his Christmas celebrating, so he would let the students pester the sardonic professor in his place.

He turned to Fawkes and pet the bird's head gently as he looked out the window and popped a lemon drop in his mouth.

***  
"Annalise, I'll be right back. I know who my father is and I have to do something." The boy said, trying to escape his girlfriend's grasp.

"Garrett, no! Trelawney said only on your birthday!" The blonde replied. "What about your mum?"

"I have a really good feeling about this, Anna. A really good one and it'll take me only a few moments, I promise." He insisted, before disappearing through the door, crossing the hallway and knocking quietly on the hidden door that had materialized itself.

A knock at the door, followed by Eliza's exasperated groan signalled Severus that it was going to be a long night.

"I'll get it." She sighed, as she accioed her night robe and fastened it around her waist. There was nothing she appreciated more than the feel of satin on her skin.

The woman approached the door and her eyes widened. "Mr. Bornean-Rasp, what a surprise! What brings you here at this hour?"

"Alright mother, you can drop the charades." Garrett said haughtily. "While you've been sleeping around with men, I found out who my father was."

"Excuse me? You will not speak to me that way Garrett Bornean-Rasp! I am your mother, you will respect me. Besides, I've only ever slept with one man and that was your father!" The woman replied outraged.

He eyes his mother's attire. "Sure."

The bespectacled teen brushed past her and stood in Severus' living room.

Eliza slammed the door shut and whirled around, stalking towards her son.

"Listen here, you ungrateful child! I have spent the past 17 years trying to make your life worth living and trying to find a way to tell your father that he has a son! I'm not going to let you ruin everything now of all days. I deserve some happiness too." A loose curl made its way into her face, which was slowly turning a bright red colour.

Severus walked into the room after hearing all the commotion and pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew this would happen soon.

"Eliza." He called out quietly.

She spun towards him, calming completely. Embarrassment evident in her face.

"Oh my goodness, what am I doing?" The woman asked aloud. "I'm sorry, Garrett. I haven't been myself these days."

The Slytherin nodded curtly. "Quite understandable, mum. I did rather push the limits. I shouldn't have said the things I did."

She smiled timidly. "Thank you for your apology."

Garrett nodded once more.

"Right, umm, Garrett this is your father. I'm sorry it took me this long to tell you, in all honesty I had no idea he was working at the school until early August." Eliza bit her lip and hid behind Severus, afraid of what her son would say.

"I know." The dark haired boy replied.

"That's all you're going to say?" The woman inquired delicately.

"No." He answered. "I am rather upset that I find out who my father is now instead of learning who he was when I was much younger, however I realize now that that was not a possibility. I may not know why nor understand, however I do know for a fact that my mother has done what is best for me since the day I've been born."

Eliza smiled and held Garrett against her tightly. "My baby's all grown up now." She let him go and leaned into Severus' side. "You go now, Garrett. Go see Annalise."

The side of his mouth quirked into the slightest smile and he raked a hand through his jet black hair.

He left, closing the door behind him.

Severus placed his hands on the woman's hips and turned her around slowly so that she was facing him.

"That wasn't so bad." He said.

"That was actually really amazing. Severus, he's accepted you. He's accepted the fact that you are his father." She whispered, tucking in a loose strand of ebony hair behind his ear.

Leaning closer, she pressed a tender kiss to his lips. One filled with love and passion.


	20. 19

Chapter 19

Second Chances

After the Holidays had ended, the school's inhabitants seemed to have tripled. Eliza had gotten so used to the quiet days, spent reading and going for afternoon strolls with her beloved, that she was baffled by the onslaught of students arriving early morning on January 5th.

Now with Valentine's Day rolling around, the amount of "errors" made in class causing aphrodisiac gases were innumerable. A few times she had to ask Severus to help her get the situation under control.

On one especially out of control class, she had sent her Patronus to him and as he entered three cauldrons set off simultaneously in her face, making her fall over.

"Merlin, this can't be good." The man in black muttered, making his way to her hurriedly.

He helped her stand and she smiled nervously. "Thanks. I've grown an immunity to it but I must say, that is one hell of a powerful gas."

"You could say that again." Came his reply.

"This has gone on for too long. I'm putting an end to this, NOW!" The Potions' mistress stalked over to her desk and stood before her class of seventh years. "EVANESCO!" She shouted, waving her wand around the room.

All the cauldrons were suddenly empty and a collective groan sounded from the students.

"Listen here you foolish dunderheads, if I catch one more of you setting off that gas on purpose, it'll be the last thing you ever do. I will have no mercy on the imbecile who decides to make that decision and you all know what happened the last time someone disobeyed me!" The woman inhaled deeply, composing herself. "Now, you will clean up your stations and re-brew the potion correctly or suffer the consequences. Is that understood?"

The students nodded and got back to work.

Severus was about to leave when Eliza stopped him.

"Severus, I need a word with you." She said, making her way towards him.

The witch stepped outside her classroom and closed the door for a moment.

"What is it?" The man asked, concern visible in his ebony eyes.

Nervously tucking a stray curl behind her ear, she straightened out her robes and looked up at him.

"Maybe now isn't the proper moment to have this discussion... I'll speak to you later, Severus. I'm sorry to have wasted your time."

Before he had the chance to say anything, she disappeared into her classroom once again.

Confused, the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor returned to his own classroom, mind buzzing about what she had been about to say.

Severus was further worried when his lover didn't show up for the feast at supper.

 _Maybe she's caught up on correcting_. He thought.

However, the wizard knew better. Something told him that that was not the case.

As soon as he finished eating, he headed down to the dungeons. Something was going on and he intended to find out.

Knocking on her office door, he entered when there was no reply. He approached the door to her personal chambers and was grateful that they had thought the same for their Christmas gifts.

"Scorpio." He whispered.

The door swung open and he searched for her again. No sign of her anywhere.

Severus left her quarters and headed back up the stairs to the first floor, where he nearly ran into her as she was descending the stairs to return to her chambers.

"Severus, goodness! My apologies, I didn't see you." Eliza gasped, leaning against the railing to steady herself.

"I'm perfectly fine, are you alright?" He asked, noticing her dismay.

She nodded and giggled lightly. "You scared me is all."

The wizard took her hand in his and looked deep into her sage green eyes, all the while straining to keep up his mental wall.

"What's going on with you?" The man inquired. "You're worrying me."

Eliza took a deep breath, closed her eyes and nodded.

She took a careful step and looped her arm with his. "Let's go have some tea and discuss it, shall we?"

"Oh Minerva, you'll never guess what." Poppy whispered, stirring her tea, later that evening in the staff room.

"What is it Poppy, do tell!" The Head of Gryffindor inquired, sensing gossip up ahead.

The Healer giggled like a young girl. "It seems to me like history might be repeating itself 17 years later, if you get my drift."

The older witch frowned. "Whatever do you mean?"

"You don't know!?" The nurse gasped. "I say, I'd have thought the whole school's heard about it by now! Well, here's what happened 17 years ago..."

Sitting in her lounging area, Severus eyed the woman skeptically.

"Why weren't you at supper?" He asked.

"Patience, darling. Let me get my tea and then you can ask questions." She disappeared into her tiny kitchen, humming a calming tune.

Her behaviour struck him as unordinary and made him even more curious than he already was.

She returned moments later with two cups of steaming tea and set them on the low coffee table.

She took a small, careful sip of her own and nodded. "Go ahead, bombard me with your questions."

Taking advantage of the moment, he did. "Why weren't you at supper?"

"I was with Madam Pomfrey." She replied elusively.

"Why did you avoid me all day after this morning's incident?" He questioned.

"So that we could have this discussion in privacy. I didn't want to risk others getting involved in our personal matters." Her answers were simplistic and explained her intentions, but were still vague. "Now if we are done with playing this game of 20 questions, there is something I wish to discuss with you."

Her tone was demanding and gave off a no-nonsense demeanour. Severus nodded once and awaited her words.

"I haven't been myself lately and I've been visiting Poppy quite a bit in the last few weeks. I didn't want to tell you just yet, but I feel as though it would be wrong of me in consideration of past events." She started, nervously tapping her foot. "No need to worry, it is nothing grave. I see it as a blessing in disguise. A chance to start over and make things right."

Severus frowned, unsure whether his train of thought had led to the proper conclusion. "Eliza, what are you saying?"

She looked into his eyes, and smiled excitedly, her eyes sparkling. "I'm pregnant."


	21. 20

Chapter 20

Unwanted Attention

Garrett stormed into Trelawney's classroom. "You were wrong. My mother didn't die, you were wrong!"

The Divination professor smiled at the boy and invited him to sit down.

"I never said it was your mother, lad." She spoke airily and the victorious smile on his face slowly faded.

"Who's mother then?" He asked, becoming increasingly upset.

"I never said it wasn't your mother either."

Confused, Garrett sat and waited for her to continue speaking, which she didn't.

"What are you going on about? Is it, or is it not my mother?" The Slytherin yelled.

The Seer laughed whimsically. "Haven't you heard the news? Your mother is expecting a child."

She continued laughing as the information sunk in.

The Headboy couldn't believe what he was hearing. Firstly, his mother was pregnant. Secondly, the prophecy was possibly referring to the unborn child. There wasn't much he could do. The future was indeed a tricky thing to glimpse because it was constantly shifting.

He had to find a way to never let his mother raise that child in solitude nor let Snape drift away from her.

But how?

"You're pregnant." Severus stated, confusion evident in his face.

Eliza nodded, her eyes still sparkling.

"With my child." He said. "You're carrying my child, for the second time."

The woman's smile faded a bit at his reaction. "Is something wrong?" She asked, her confidence falling fast.

"No, no nothing is wrong. I just, I just never... Never imagined myself having a family, you see. A proper family." The man managed.

The Potion's mistress held a hand to her mouth to stifle a laugh. It was strange seeing him loose swiftness with his words, watching him tumble a few times.

"How long have you known?" He asked suddenly.

The woman shook her head. "Not particularly long, maybe three weeks. I did however notice an increase in weight and nausea."

"How long has it been?" He inquired.

She looked away. "Poppy says it's been since late December."

He placed a finger beneath her chin and turned her face towards him.

"Why are you suddenly so shy?" Severus spoke quietly, love filling his voice. "Where is that sparkle I saw moments earlier? That sparkle that showed through your cool, ice hard exterior?"

Eliza smiled shyly and pecked his lips tenderly.

"There it is." The man said. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are when you smile?"

"Only once or twice."

"Did you hear? Professor Barron is having a baby!"

"No way! Really?"

"Merlin's beard! Have you heard the news?"

"Which news?"

"Our dearest Eliza is with child."

"You don't say!"

"Good morning Hagrid!"

"'Mornin' ter yerself Harry, Hermione, Ron. Have yer heard the latest scandal as they call it?"

"No, what scandal would that be?" Hermione asked, deadly curious.

"Professor Barron'll be having a wee baby soon." The half-giant told the trio.

"Really? Oh, how wonderful!" Hermione smiled grandly. "She would make an excellent mother."

"I think so too. Well, I better be off. See yer three 'round, I suppose."

"Bye, Hagrid!" The Gryffindors replied.

Ron scrunched his nose. "A baby! You don't suppose it's Snape's baby, do you?"

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. "Ew."

"Oh, hush up you two. I think it's rather romantic." Hermione chastised.

"You aren't going to tell me I have the emotional range of a cheese again, are you?" The redhead asked, slightly nervous.

Harry smiled at the comment and the girl rolled her eyes.

"Nonsense. I do, however, suggest that we get back to researching what Harry described that day when he first met Professor Barron. Let's go."

Eliza closed her eyes shut and took a deep breath.

She opened her eyes and felt as though everyone were staring at her.

Severus squeezed her hand gently, beneath the table. "Don't mind them."

She looked at him, her eyes seeming to ask; how?

"Who did this?" The woman asked, tears slowly cascading down her delicate cheeks.

"I don't know. However, I intend to get to the bottom of it." The wizard said quietly. "I'll see you later. I have a few things to do."

He pressed a kiss to her temple and rose from his seat, leaving his supper untouched, and left the Great Hall. He took long strides, his robes swirling around him.

Eliza watched him go, wiping her tears with her sleeve.

Noticing her sadness, McGonagall turned to her and placed a hand on the younger witch's.

"Is it the baby hormones bothering you, lassie?" The older woman asked sympathetically.

Eliza gave her a look that seemed to say that she thought the Head of Gryffindor ridiculously daft.

And with great sarcastic wit that her lover would have been proud of she retorted; "Yes, that's exactly the problem. Why did they make you Transfiguration's professor? You really should have been Healer since you appear to know so much about medical situations you've never experienced."

Minerva's eyes widened and Eliza arched an eyebrow.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I have papers to grade and students to fail. Please, don't bother showing up for tea after supper. You're presence is no longer requested."

"Eli-" The older witch was cut off.

"Good evening." The curly haired Slytherin snapped, leaving the High Table and storming out of the Great Hall, her cloak and dress billowing behind her like a protective shield against all the stares and comments.

"She seems really angry." Annalise whispered to her boyfriend as she watched their teacher leave.

Garrett nodded. "I agree. However, I completely understand her actions. She is being attacked by unnecessary comments and unwanted attention from the staff as well as the students. Put it this way, everyone is acting as though she has committed a grave crime, when in reality, she is just trying to live as normal as a life as possible, considering the rest of her life has been chaos."

A snide voice snickered. "And how would you, of all people, be aware of such knowledge in her life?" Malfoy ran a hand through his tousled white blond hair. "What I want to know is why she'd let Snape knock her up in the first place? Seems rather stupid to me, him being involved with the Dark Lord and all. He's putting the three of them in serious danger and anyone else she's related too."

"She got pregnant because she wanted to. She wanted a family, is that so hard to believe?" Annalise shot, flipping her long hair over her shoulder.

"It's not really the believing part that's difficult, doll-face. It's more the understanding part I can't quite seem to wrap my head around." The boy replied. He caressed her check softly before rising and leaving the Hall too.

Garrett nearly growled. No one touches his girl.

"Garrett." Annalise said, disgusted. "Malfoy put his filthy hand on me."

The boy with bright green eyes smirked at her comment and kissed her lips softly.

"Finish your supper." He said and turned back to his own meal.


	22. 21

Chapter 21

Stupid Cupid

Bursts of pink, red and white streamers, balloons and confetti assaulted Severus and Eliza's eyes early that morning.

"Abso-bloody-lutely brilliant." The man groaned.

Eliza giggled and looped her arm with his. "Severus, darling, it's only a bit of decoration. Don't you know it's Valentine's Day?"

"Don't remind me. The place is usually full of singing dwarves and what not." He retorted.

The woman pressed a kiss to his cheek and sat down in her seat at the High Table.

Severus pulled out her chair and made sure she was comfortable before sitting down himself.

Halfway through breakfast, the singing started and many of the students were blushing or singing along and having lots of fun.

The Potion's mistress' face lit up with a giddy smile when a dwarf dressed as Cupid handed her a large bouquet of white roses with one large red rose in the centre and an envelope.

Placing the roses on the table, she opened the envelope and pulled out a card adorned with two snakes intertwined making the shape of a heart.

Her smile growing, she opened the card and a few happy tears rolled down her face.

 _My sweet, sweet Lieazar_ ,  
 _I know you aren't fond of cheesy poetry or nonsense rambling so let me put this in the simplest way possible._

 _I love you more than I have the words to describe, but I shall try my best to tell you. I love you more than even a house elf loves freedom. Every time I see you, I feel my heart swell and my eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas. When I hold you, my heart beats erratically and you are all these wonderful things that I could never be. You are a proud, cunning, knowledgable and truly loyal woman. You have so many talents. One of them being that you've soften the stone man. For that, I am eternally grateful. I've said it before and I will say it again, Eliza. I love you._  
 _Always,_  
 _Severus._

"Oh, Severus! You positively wonderful man!" The woman turned to him and held him tightly against her. Leaning back, she pressed a small kiss to his lips. "Thank you." She whispered, her words heartfelt and loving.

In return, he offered her a small smile and her heart stopped. She wanted to stop time and stay in that moment forever.

However, as fate would have it, Minerva knocked over her morning tea and spilled it all over Eliza's chest and lap, soiling her Valentine's card.

She let out an angry scream that silenced the entire Hall.

"MINERVA!" She yelled.

Wide eyed, the older witch turned to face her and noticed what she had done.

"Oh, dear! My apologies, I wasn't watching what I was doing!"

Eliza glared at the woman, staring daggers into her eyes. "Evidently."

"Let me clean you up!" The Head of Gryffindor insisted.

"Don't touch me!" The spiral haired lady snapped. "I can take care of myself, just because I'm pregnant doesn't make me incapable of cleaning myself up. Nor does it render me incapable of this."

In one quick motion she splattered the witch's porridge all over her chest and poured pumpkin juice on her lap.

"My apologies," Eliza spat venomously. "I wasn't watching what I was doing."

All McGonagall could do was stare, as the Slytherin grabbed her gifts and left the Hall angrily.

Chuckling, Dumbledore offered the Transfiguration professor his napkin.

Severus stood from his place and ran after Eliza.

"So much drama these days." A lazy voice drawled. "Tell me, cutie, will you come to the dance tonight with me?"

Annalise made a face. "In your dreams, Malfoy! I have a boyfriend."

"So be it, you're lucky Bornean. You've got the girl, you're Quidditch Captain and Headboy. Take advantage of it." The blond spoke, his voice filled with what seemed like malice.

He was up to something and Garrett did not like it in the least.

"Eliza! Eliza, slow down!" Severus called out, as he chased her down the corridor.

The witch kept running, she didn't want to face anyone. Not even the man running after her.

Tears streaming down her face, she turned a corner, not realizing that there were two men coming around the same corner.

The woman collided with someone's chest and strong arms gripped her elbows, steadying her.

Looking up, she took notice of blue-grey eyes and long, white blond hair. Cursing mentally, all she could do was close her eyes and fall forward, leaning her forehead on the man's chest.

Surprised, the man didn't move. He stared as sobs racked her body uncontrollably.

He turned to the other man, shrugging.

Suddenly around her corner came Severus. He stopped dead in his tracks, taking in the scene before him.

"Lucius, Minister Scrimgeour." He acknowledged both men as he realized who they were.

"Professor Snape, what seems to be the issue here?" The Minister for Magic asked, gesturing to Eliza who had fistfuls of forest green robes in her hands, tears streaming down her face and no control over her emotions.

"A situation has been taking place over the past few days and Professor Barron is in the middle of it." He replied. His heart broke a little at how helpless she looked, but anger and jealousy spurred within him at the sight of her in another man's arms. Especially, a man who'd wanted her before.

"I see." The Minister replied. "Well, I suggest you take care of this then."

With that, the man walked away, leaving the other two men behind to deal with Eliza.

"Eliza, I think it may be best if you go with Severus now." Lucius said quietly.

She nodded and tried to straighten up, her balance wavered and thank Merlin someone had a hold of her, or she would have fallen.

In a smooth movement, the Dark Arts professor scooped her into his arms, carrying her bridal style.

Eliza rested her head on her lover's chest and listened to the soothing sound of his heartbeat.

"Your assistance is appreciated." Severus said to his fellow Deatheater. The blond man nodded, concern evident in his icy eyes.

"Lucius," The woman whispered. The Deatheater approached cautiously and to listen. "Your son's a royal git."

Smirking he replied; "That isn't any news, I knew that already."

"Here's what you don't know," she raised her voice a little. It no longer wavered. Her voice was strong. "He sold me out to the Dark Lord, he told him I was expecting a child and that Severus knew I had been alive this whole time. I'm going to die, Lucius. Because of your son, the son you wish for Severus to keep safe."


	23. 22

Chapter 22

Wrong Place, Wrong Time and All the Right Answers

"No wonder I haven't seen you all day. You've been hiding." Severus said as he entered Eliza's bedroom.

The woman shrugged, hiding behind her covers and turning away.

"Eliza..." He whispered, his voice careful, not wanting to upset her.

She pulled the covers over her head and quiet sobs took over her body.

Walking around the large bed, the man kneeled beside her so that her face was equal to his.

Slowly, he pulled back the comforter and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"I know." He spoke tenderly, stroking her hair.

After a while, she calmed down considerably and looked straight into ebony eyes.

"I love you, Severus." She managed, her throat constricted with emotion.

A tiny smile appeared at the corner of his lips. "And I you." He replied.

The curly haired woman leaned forward and placed her lips on his, allowing her love for him take control of her actions.

"You are atrocious." A blonde man spat. "A disgrace to the Malfoy line."

A younger replica of the man sneered. "Oh please, if I didn't sell her out, who would have? Don't you see father? This brings me one step closer to being accepted by the Dark Lord."

"Don't be smart with me, boy. I'll have you know that that woman is one of the most crucial parts of this plan and now you have foiled one of the most essential parts in taking over the school." Lucius angrily stated.

His son opened his mouth to speak again, but the man cut him off.

"I refuse to speak to you until you make this right. I'm taking away all you have until you correct this mistake."

"Father-"

"I suggest you get started now, Draco."

Newspapers, books and almanacs were spread all over the library table where the Golden Trio were seated.

Harry replaced his glasses after rubbing his eyes and he focused in on the clock on the far wall.

"Merlin! It's already passed hours!" He exclaimed.

Hermione frowned. "Don't be silly, Harry. Madam Pince would have warned us."

Ron shook his head. "Mate's right. Check the time, 'Mione."

The Prefect turned her head and her eyes widened. "Crickey! You're right! We'd better take all this to the Common Room then, boys."

Packing up their papers and leaving the library as quietly as they could, they tiptoed through the hallways. Unwanting to be caught by teachers, they slipped under Harry's invisibility cloak.

They jumped at the sound of laughter as they passed the kitchens. Hermione left the safety of the cloak and leaned against the stone wall, ear pressed against the portrait door of the room.

"'Mione!" The boy with glasses hissed.

The redhead's eyes bulged from his head. "Are you completely mental?"

"Shh!" The girl warned.

More laughter was heard and an involuntary shiver ran down the Gryffindors' backs.

Harry too, approached the door and placed his ear against it.

They heard muffled speaking, followed by more laughter that subsided to mumbling once again.

"I know that voice." Whispered Harry.

"I do too." Hermione replied.

On the other side, Eliza was speaking animatedly with her lover about what she wished to teach the sixth and seventh year students in the upcoming weeks after March Break.

Since she hadn't left her room all day, Severus that she go to the kitchens and ask for something to eat.

Eliza had reluctantly obliged and followed him to the main floor, where the house elves were more than delighted to prepare the youngest teacher a meal made of apples and fine cheeses, crackers and vegetables, not to mention sweet apple tea.

"Oh, Severus! These children are so very capable and clever! They never cease to amaze me!" The woman exclaimed, pride filling her voice. "I can't wait to teach them more advanced Potions!"

Snape chuckled. "I'm not sure that's wise, Eliza. Those dunderheaded fools aren't quite as capable as you believe them to be. Trust me, I've already made that mistake. Never trust them, they aren't prepared. You'll be disappointed."

The lady rolled her eyes. "Always so cynical, my love." She spoke softly, the three teens outside standing ever so closely to the door. "I find them brilliant. Of course, they still have quite a ways to go, but they are indeed very smart. Especially, that Hermione Granger! So bright, that young lady. Then there's Mr. Potter too, a whiz at Potions. Just like his mother. And Malfoy, Blackburn, Greengrass! Longbottom is getting there, he's a lot more confident than at the beginning of term. Oh, Severus! I'm so proud!"

Severus admired the woman before him. She was glowing, her eyes shining brightly as she spoke of the students. He couldn't recall the last time she had been so ecstatic.

"What about your son?" He inquired.

Eliza smiled brighter. "He's doing excellently as well! He most definitely inherited your talent for brewing, my darling. He comes to see me after class and asks me all these questions about you. He's really proud to say that you're his father, even though he won't admit it to anyone other than me."

Severus arched an eyebrow, surprised at the news. "Really?" He asked curiously.

"Oh yes! I haven't seen Garrett this happy in years! Not since he learnt he was going to attend Hogwarts! You're his idol, you know. He always dreamt to be as good a potioneer as you. Ever since he was little. He read about you in Potions Weekly and in the newspapers. A double agent, who worked at Hogwarts. A former Deatheater!"

Severus zoned out from what she was saying. How was he to tell her the truth? Their son looked up to him, wanted to be like him. Here he was, sitting in front of a woman so perfect to him, he never dreamt could be a part of his life, and he was carrying the plans of the Dark Lord to start mass chaos in the Wizarding World, all within his head.

As quickly as it had come, the witch's breathtaking smile vanished. "My love, what troubles you?"

Making the decision that could ruin everything he had worked so hard to get to and keep secret, he dropped his mental wall.

Eliza immediately understood and went picking through his thoughts. She was so immersed by the onslaught and she had to leave his mind and return to it several times to ensure she returned to reality and didn't get lost.

After several minutes, she left his thoughts and nodded. "I understand," Baron started a little hesitantly. "But why didn't you tell me sooner?"

All the man could do was shrug. "I have no legitimate excuse for my actions."

"I think you do." She whispered. "You thought I'd be disappointed. Well, you're wrong. I'm not. I'm very honoured to know someone like you, Severus and I'm very proud of you. You are gallant, clever, secretive, brave, loyal. There is no one on this Earth that I admire more than you, Severus Snape. And don't forget it."

She leaned across the table, and pressed an ever so gentle kiss upon the lips of the man she loved.

Leaning away, she took ahold of his hand and stood to leave.

She thanked the house elves once more and intertwined her fingers with his.

The Golden Trio hid under the cloak once more and sat along the wall, processing what they had just heard.

Garrett was Barron and Snape's son.

They stayed silent as the two teacher walked passed them in the hallway.

"20 points from Gryffindor." The woman said darkly, fiddling with a spiral strand of dark chestnut hair. "From all three of you. Didn't anyone ever teach you that it's rude to eavesdrop?" She finished coldly.

"And detention with both of us tomorrow evening after supper." Snape added.

They kept walking and when they turned the corner, Hermione spoke up.

"I'm dreadfully sorry. I'm not sure why I did it. Something about her attracted me to that portrait door. Harry was right. There is something off about her. I think we may have to ask the Headboy of Slytherin ourselves."

The boys looked at each other and back at Hermione.

"Are you mental?" Ron burst once again. "Ask Bornean-Rasp about his mum? Firstly, we don't even talk to Slytherins, let alone those in higher grades than us. Secondly, we aren't supposed to know!"

"Look, I should have figured out AGES ago that Bornean-Rasp was an anagram for Barron-Snape. If you won't ask him at the next Quidditch practice I'll brew another illegal batch of Polyjuice, risk getting in serious trouble transform into his girlfriend and do it myself." Hermione stated, as though it were perfectly normal. "But honestly, I'd rather not wait a whole month to find out."

"She's right, Ron. We have to do it." Harry spoke up.

"Alright fine." Ron gave in, reluctantly.

"Good, I'm glad we're all on the same page. Now, I'd rather get to bed before Filch catches us. We've already got detention."


	24. 23

Chapter 23

Lifechanging

Thick, red blood was everywhere. The metallic smell was all over the room. In the dim lighting, you could make out the silhouette of a very tall man and a very slim woman. A large snake slithered along the floor from the body she had just attacked.

"Well done, Nagini." The man slithered, as though he were a snake himself.

The snake coiled itself around the man's shoulder's protectively.

The woman tossed a curtain of long curls over her shoulder and smirked at the body lying on the ground.

"Such a shame we had to kill you, Sev. You know, I almost liked you." She purred.

Maniacal laughter escaped her lips, as she glanced at the man struggling to stay alive.

"Took two kids and many, many, many years for you to trust me, but I'll admit it was worth it. Look at me now, best Deatheater, Headmistress and the subject of every man's desires. Such a pity that I had to seduce you. It would have been so much more gratifying if I was set onto someone more powerful... For example, Lucius Malfoy. Now there's a man with money. I'd have been filthy rich instead of dirt poor. Well, I'm already filthy rich. However, the extra money wouldn't have hurt."

Sage green eyes glinted malevolently and ruby lips spread into a demonic grin.

"By the way," The former teacher whispered to the dying man. "I knew you'd fall for someone with so many imperfections, so I made a few up. I'm not clumsy, I'm not hopelessly devoted to you, I never left the Deatheaters, as you can most obviously see. I'm not insecure, nor have I ever needed help with anything. But everyone could see you needed the confidence boost."

Severus tried to speak, but it came out garbled, his throat filling with blood.

How could she betray him this way? He had opened up to someone and for what? His one true love was using him to get more power. He was angry, so bloody angry. And he could do nothing. He was dying. All he could do was listen to her taunt him, insult him, reveal her true self.

"Severus, my love. I love only you, you mean so very much to me. I can't wait to finally have a proper family with you. Oh, Severus how I'm proud of the person you have become." She mocked. "Load of poppycock that is. Actually, I'm not even sure if the second kid was yours after all... Might have been the child of that attractive young man at the bank, not long before our little incident... Anyway, no matter. All that is taken care of."

Her Cheshire Cat smile grew, she looked completely and utterly insane.

"Poor baby, dying there. Dying, knowing that the reason for his death is because his wife's a nasty little vixen who sold him out to the Dark Lord for power. Well, darling, nothing to worry about. Potter is going to kill him and then I will kill Potter, and take charge over the Deatheaters. Then, I'll restart until I've taken control of the entire Wizarding world."

More maniacal laughter followed.

Severus couldn't hold on for much longer. He was yearning for death to finally take him. He couldn't bare this anymore. Dumbledore had been right, he shouldn't have tried to remember her. This had all been a game. A game to ruin him.

"One last thing before you go, Sev. I'm the one who killed your parents and ransacked your house that night. And when Lily died, I was there. I watched you cradle her lifeless body, as tears streamed down your face and I yearned to rip her from your arms and take her away. Only I didn't, because I was given final orders to finish off the boy, only you didn't leave. And because of you, Potter still lives today."

Severus felt as though he should feel triumphant, only he didn't have the will nor the energy to be.

"Goodnight, sleep tight, I'll see you in hell."

Eliza woke up screaming.

Severus, jolted from his bed and ran to her chambers. He felt something wasn't right and he wanted to get to her as fast as he could.

He burst through the door and heard her screaming non-stop. When he came into her room, she screamed more.

"ELIZA!" He yelled.

The woman swallowed thickly and sat still.

"What the bloody hell is going on?"

In reply, the woman passed out cold.

"What is all the fuss about?" Dumbledore demanded as he approached the only occupied bed in the infirmary.

"No one knows, sir." Madam Pomfrey said quietly. "All we know is that she was screaming and then lost consciousness."

The Headmaster sighed and turned to Severus. "I suppose you're the one who brought her here?"

"Only after she wouldn't wake up. I did all I could. It changed nothing." The man in black replied nervously.

"Alright, let me see. Screaming woman, losing consciousness... Hmm... A nightmare, perhaps?" He guessed.

"Spot on, sir." A very exhausted and hoarse voice replied.

Severus scrambled to her side. "Don't do that again, Liezar. You nearly killed me."

She shook her head. "No, no not kill! I'd never kill you, my beloved. At least, not willingly nor on purpose. Never ever would I kill you. You're the one thing I have worth living for other than our children."

"Shh, rest your voice. You did quite a bit of screaming earlier." He chuckled lightly.

Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall exchanged a smile.

Minerva's smile faded and she approached the younger teacher. "Now listen here! It is March break, and I will not tolerate any foolishness that will end you in the hospital wing again! The staff are constantly worrying about you already, we don't need another reason to fret. Now goodnight to all of you, I'll see you at breakfast."

Eliza bit back a giggle and looked up at Severus. His eyes held so much emotion in that moment, even though the rest of his face was emotionless.

"Eliza?" He asked.

"Yes, my darling?"

"I've been meaning to discuss something with you for a few months now. I realize that Garrett hadn't been the easiest situation to handle, you having been a single mother and being alone to raise a child. I want to ensure that the same situation doesn't arise with our second child." He gestured to the baby bump that was more pronounced as of late.

"What is it, Severus?" The curly haired woman asked, grasping his pale hand.

The man breathed in deeply. "I want the baby to have godparents, Eliza. Someone you could depend on if you need help, if something happens."

"My love, don't speak that way! Nothing is going to happen to you, or me. We're going to be a happy family, the four of us." The woman stated frantically.

Severus shrugged. "Just in case, Liezar. We can't risk it."

The Potions' mistress nodded solemnly. "Who did you have in mind?"

The Dark Arts professor seemed to have a hard time finding his words. "I know you won't exactly agree with me on this one, but I think that perhaps, the child should be under the care of the Malfoy family if anything were to happen."

Eliza stared at him, a death glare in her sage eyes. "Really? Is that really the wisest decision you've made?"

A smile appeared at the corner of his lips. "I'm only joking, Eliza. Do you think I've gone completely mental? Yes, put our child in the care of the lot who sold you out for a couple of brownie points. That sounds excellent!"

She sighed in relief. "Thank goodness! I thought you were serious!"

"No, I'm Severus." He replied cheekily.

"Oh, you!"

He gazed down at her lovingly. "In all seriousness, however, I was thinking of asking Minerva. There is no safer place than Hogwarts in the world and Minerva is Deputy. She's bound to be Headmistress one day."

"Now that seems more like it. I agree. Minerva could teach our little wonder a thing or two. Personally, I would like to ask Hagrid to be the godfather. There is no kinder person on the planet, I can assure you. He's got his heart in the right place, and yeah, he messes up here and there but he'll learn fast enough." Eliza said, she was worried about what the man would say about her choice.

To her surprise, he nodded. "You're absolutely right, Eliza. I agree."

"Really?"

"Yes."


	25. 24

Chapter 24

Then There Were Two

"You called for me, Headmaster?" Eliza asked politely as she entered Dumbledore's office.

"Indeed, Professor. Please, come in. There matters in which we need to discuss." The old bearded wizard spoke softly and calmly.

Hesitantly, she made her way to his desk and sat in one of the chairs before it.

"How may I be of assistance, sir? I haven't done anything wrong, have I?" The Potions' mistress asked worriedly.

The wizard's eyes sparkled behind his half moon spectacles. "Of course not, there is someone here to see you. We shall wait until Severus joins us and we can begin introductions."

Eliza frowned skeptically. What was this about?

A sharp knock at the door alerted another presence.

"Come in, Severus. The door is open." Dumbledore invited the dark wizard.

Severus stepped through the door and closed it behind him. He was surprised to see Eliza there, but recovered swiftly, feigning a mask of indifference.

"You wished to see me?" He drawled.

The old man simply nodded. "There is someone here I'd like you to meet."

He gestured to a chair that was facing the large window behind his desk.

A feminine figure with dark, loose auburn curls that fell to her shoulders, a very slight frame and very formal royal blue robes stood from the chair, her back to them.

She walked around the chair to face them and smiled brightly when she saw the other witch. She had skin pale as snow and bright yellow-green eyes with brown spots in them, her eyes were heavily outlined in black.

"Elizabeth!" The woman exclaimed, smiling broadly.

Eliza frowned and glared at the newcomer, shooting daggers with her pale green eyes. "Marjorie." She snarled, standing up instinctively. Severus followed suit, sensing unease and potential danger.

The red headed woman turned to face the man and her jaw dropped. "Severus?" She asked tentatively, as though not believing he were really standing before her.

"Albus!" The Potions' Mistress growled aggressively.

Th Headmaster clapped his hands together, pleased with the sight before him. "Brilliant, everyone knows each other, we can skip the introductions."

Severus stared dumbfounded at Eliza. "What just happened?" He asked, keeping a calm voice because she seemed as though she'd explode in a fit of rage.

The red headed woman wrapped her arms around the other woman's neck, embracing her in a tight hug, nearly cutting off her oxygen flow.

"Elizabeth, I've missed you so much!" She squealed.

"Well, Marjorie, last I remember, we hadn't exactly left on good terms." The dark haired witch managed. She slipped from her vice-like grip and stood next to Severus.

Severus wrapped a protective arm around her waist and she placed her hand on his chest. "She's a lunatic." He whispered into her ear. Eliza laughed out loud.

"Indeed, she is." The professor agreed.

"You aren't still upset with me, are you? It was 17 years ago, I hoped you would have forgiven me." The newcomer nervously tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Eliza snorted. "Mae, you gave my boyfriend Amortentia and slept with him afterwards only to erase his memory because you felt it unfair that I had finally found my equal and you hadn't. How could I ever forgive you for doing that, if you never even apologized for it?"

Shocked, Severus looked down at the woman before him. "Who is she, exactly?"

"It's true, I forgot that you can't remember her." Eliza mumbled.

Dumbledore smiled and cleared his throat. "Severus, this is Mae Barron, your significant other's twin sister."

The Defense Against the Dark Arts professor's eyes widened considerably. "Your twin?" He asked Eliza, dumbstruck. He wasn't exactly sure how to react to that.

Eliza nodded and rolled her eyes. "Mae Barron, occupation: ruins people's lives and expects to be forgiven because she can do no wrong! My arse, you can do no wrong. You ruined my bloody life, you son of a-"

"I'm sorry!" Mae yelled from where she was standing. "I'm sorry, alright? I'm sorry I slept with Severus! I never should have, it was wrong of me."

"You bet." The dark haired woman spat. "That's a start, but it will take a lot more than that to win back my trust, you pathetic fool."

"Let me get this straight, she gave me Amortentia and erased my mind because she was jealous? And then, you left the school because you were pregnant, never forgave your sister and have not seen her until now? That's pretty messed up. No wonder you kept this buried history." Snape spoke aloud, he returned his gaze to Eliza and she nodded.

"Well, it's over now. Am I upset, yes. Can I ignore her, obviously. As long as she stays out of my way, it'll be fine." She said to Dumbledore.

"Here's the thing, Miss Barron." The old wizard said, his eyes twinkling. "Your sister is studying to one day teach Potions. Therefore meaning that she will be working alongside Severus 24/7 to obtain the most from this education."

"Why not me?" Eliza asked.

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled dangerously. "You have a baby on the way, it will be easier for all of us if she studied alongside Severus for the time being."

Burying her face in Severus' shoulder, she let out an ear shattering scream.

"Why me?"

Luckily for Mae, it was the Spring Holiday, meaning she had plenty of time to settle in and get used to life as an assistant.

She followed her sister and Severus to the dungeons, not sure where she was going. It had been too long since she was there last.

"You know," Severus started. "Neither of you are in the student records." He announced to Eliza.

"Is that so, my love?" The dark haired witch asked curiously.

The man nodded. "You were erased for specific reasons as I now know, however, you're sister is nowhere to be found either. Quite strange, really."

"That is rather peculiar, I don't remember little Marjorie ever dropping out." The witch recalled.

The woman with auburn curls stopped and frowned. "I am not little, Elizabeth! I'm the same age as you!"

"Not maturity wise, young one." Her sister teased. "And please, don't ever call me by my full name ever again nor call me by that ridiculous nickname you came up with when we were children."

Yellow-green eyes stared wide open at the pregnant woman walking away from her.

"What did you just say to me?" She asked, clearly offended and slightly confused as to what had been said to her.

Eliza turned around and placed a hand on her hip. "My name is Eliza, that is all you need to know. You walk in here like you own the world and everyone will do as you say. Well, welcome to my world Marjorie. My world, where everyone obeys me. Everyone. The students, the ghosts, the portraits, the teachers, and now you. You think you can change things here, _oszukać._ You think you can have the school in the palm of your hand? It won't happen."

"What are you talking about? I wasn't thinking that at all! Calm down!" Mae yelled back, the distress in her voice apparent.

Severus stood closer to Eliza and wrapped an arm around her waist, preparing to drag her away if things were to get out of hand.

"Oh, please! Don't tell me that! I know what you're thinking. It's literally jumping out at me because you would never take an occlumency class." She took a deep breath and exhaled shakily.

She had felt Severus getting nervous and placed a hand on his chest, drawing away all the negative energy and placing it around herself.

A tremor ran down her spine.

"Let's go, Eliza." Snape whispered. He realized that he was calmer than a moment ago and looked down at the woman on his arm.

Raising a sardonic eyebrow, he asked a silent question and shook his head.

"Stop doing that, can't possibly be good for the baby."

She looked down. "It's a habit, I'm trying to resist. It's hard, you know."

A small smile appeared at the corner of the man's lips. "If there's anyone who knows anything about bad habits, Eliza, it's me. I know it's hard."

They turned away again and led the other woman to her chambers.

They stopped in front of a bare bit of wall across from the Slytherin Common Room.

The woman in blue robes raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Where are we?" She inquired.

Eliza smirked and turned to her lover. She whispered something her twin couldn't hear and walked over to a door. The door swung open at her command, leading to a long and winding staircase.

The three headed down the stairs and a shiver ran down Mae's spine. There was an eerie green glow all around them, caused by being under the lake.

After a few moments, Eliza spoke up.

"Mae, since your arrival is so unexpected, we haven't yet had time to arrange sleeping arrangements. Therefore, you will stay in my chambers tonight. Tomorrow, we'll clear out a space somewhere and figure stuff out."

The redhead nodded and kept following. The staircase seemed infinite, every time she thought they were nearing the end, it would turn again and keep going down, deep into the school.

At last, they had arrived. Eliza turned towards Severus and Mae, a devilish smile on her lips.

"Sorry about the stairs. I had to block off the entrance to my office and classroom after an incident not too long ago."

Mae nodded and looked around her. Her sister's room was very different than she had imagined. Then again, so was her sister.

"Thank you for letting me stay here for the night, I appreciate it. I know that things aren't settled between us and I am so very happy that you have decided to put that aside for the moment and allow me a place for the night." She smiled timidly.

Eliza let out a small, merciless laugh. Severus stared down at his lover, wondering what was going on in her mind.

"Well, I always have been a very generous person, have I not?" Flipping her hair over her shoulder, she closed off certain rooms and turned one of the comfortable sofas into a bed.

"Sleep well, if you need anything, I'll be across the hall."

The redhead smiled again. "Goodnight, Eliza. I hope tomorrow we could settle things."

However, the brunette's reply was not heard as she ascended the staircase once more with the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

"Oh, we will. Don't you forget it, Marjorie Barron."


	26. 25

Chapter 25

Another Emergency

A rapid and worried knock sounded early morning, awaking Mae from her sweet, sweet dreams.

Groggy, she walked over to the door and pulled it open, only to be shoved aside by her sister.

"Woke up late this morning, I'm a mess, I don't have my things. Where are those ingredients?" She flitted around the room like a hummingbird, never in the same spot for too long.

Mae watched, worried for her sister's well-being. "Do you need any help?"

Eliza stopped a moment, turned her head to face the other woman and eyed her skeptically.

"Get dressed, quickly. Follow me." She barked.

Mae nodded, snapped her fingers and suddenly a set of navy robed adorned her figure. Similar to the ones of the previous day.

Eliza ran up the long staircase, Mae on her heels.

The woman with dark curls had her arms full of bottles and vials, each a different shape and filled with a different coloured liquid.

"Eliza, what's happened?" The redhead asked curiously, concern apparent in her tone.

The Potion's mistress didn't speak until she reached the corridor.

She turned to face her twin and took a moment to breathe, winded from the sudden hike.

"Marjorie..." She took another deep breath. "Severus is very, very ill. I don't know what he has, and I need to treat him immediately."

Mae nodded, seeing the fear in Eliza's eyes. "Welcome to your first day in training."

"What do you need me to do?" The apprentice inquired.

Eliza pointed down the hall. "I need you to go get Albus and Poppy. Alright?"

"Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey. Understood. I'll be right back." And she headed down the hallway.

"Bring them back here!" Eliza called out, before turning to Severus' chamber door.

Mae walked briskly, searching her memories for where the Headmaster's office was.

"I don't remember." She whispers to herself.

Then, as soon as the words left her mouth, Dumbledore came around the corner.

"Ah, Miss Barron! How are you?" He announced gleefully.

Her eyes lit up at the sight of him. "Sir! I was asked to come fetch you and Madam Pomfrey. Severus is ill."

Albus' eyes widened. "Ill? How ill?"

The apprentice shrugged. "I don't know. Eliza is figuring that out now, she is tending to him this very moment."

The Headmaster nodded and followed Mae. He sent a patronus to the Healer on his way to the dungeons.

Along the way, Poppy joined them. Eyes filled with worry and hair a mess from having only woken up moments earlier.

***  
"Oh, Severus. Don't do this to me. Not now. What's going on? I simply cannot figure it out."

Dark spiralled hair was tied up with a ribbon as she got to work, performing all the diagnostic spells she could think off.

The man lay in his bed, completely still except for heavy breathing rattling his chest.

Sweat drops adorned his forehead and his face was even paler and sallow than usual.

She placed her hands on either side of his face and tried to pull some of the pain and illness from him.

She felt a struggle and looked into his eyes. "I need to do this to save you. Let me in."

She tried once more and again there was struggle. "In the name of Merlin, let me help you!"

With that, she forced her way through his mental wall and pulled as much as she could.

An exorbitant amount of pain rushed through her veins. She bit her bottom lip to refrain from screaming in agony. She left her hands on his face, fighting to heal him. Sickness made her dizzy and feeling unwell, the vision grew hazy, yet she held on for dear life.

The three people ran through the open doors and Madam Pomfrey screamed.

"No!" She shouted, taking in the sight before her.

Dumbledore stared in awe and Mae started to cry.

Eliza's body was surrounded in a protective shield. Purple light was all around her, energy filled the room. It was windy, the power around everyone was overwhelming.

The faint silver glimmers of patronuses flew up above the ball of energy and glided around one another.

A graceful bat swooping around, dancing. A sneaky margay slinking around quietly. They became more and more apparent and brightened the more they came in contact.

Suddenly, Severus' body jerked and he sat up. Eliza's hands slipped from his face. Everything disappeared.

Eliza fainted and fell.

She seemed to fall in slow motion. Severus tried to catch her but wasn't quick enough.

Mae jumped forward and caught her twin's body. She sat on the ground and lay her sister down. The redhead held the other woman's head in her lap, stroking her dark chestnut curls.

Poppy stared blankly. Dumbledore's eyes were wide, still processing what he had just witnessed. Severus stared angrily at Eliza, but his scowl didn't reach his eyes. They were filled with concern, agony and pain.

But a pain that Eliza could never remove. He was in pain from seeing her seem so lifeless in her sister's arms. His only solace was seeing her chest rise and fall as she took deep breaths.

"To the infirmary, I suppose." Poppy whispered.

She moved toward Mae to take the woman from her. "Why don't we just leave her here. She would be less embarrassed than if you moved her."

"I suppose that is an option." Dumbledore said. "Poppy, with Severus and Miss Barron at your disposal, you have all the ingredients necessary."

The nurse nodded and Mae helped her lay Eliza on the soft bed beside Severus.

In a very out of character show of affection, he lay down again and turned towards her, gazing at her sleeping features.

He brushed aside stray curls that stuck to her face by sweat. He trailed the back of his fingers from her temple to her chin. Finally, he placed his lips on her cheek.

"She's cold." He muttered.

Mae nodded in agreement, even though Severus was facing away from her.

He sat up once more and stood hesitantly. He wobbled and sat back down.

"What is it, Severus? I shall fetch it for you, you needn't move." Mae offered.

The man in black nodded. "In the farthest cupboard down the hall, there is a green duvet."

The other Barron girl returned with the blanket and covered her sister with it, making sure she was warm and comfortable.

"Sleep well, Eliza. I'll come back to check on you later. Today, I'm going to study with Slughorn. He's replacing you. At least, that's what the Headmaster said." Mae smiled sadly and pressed a tender kiss to her sibling's forehead.

She turned on her heel and left with Albus, closing the main chamber door on her way out.


	27. 26

Chapter 26

Peculiarities

A complete failure. Ron and Harry had not managed to weasel an answer from the Slytherin Quidditch captain.

When approached with the topic,he denied everything and sneered at the younger boys.

Harry and Ron had delivered the news to Hermione and she had been sneaking around for ingredients to make Polyjuice Potion since.

"We need to find out something about her. I don't care who it's from!" She shouted, exasperated.

Ron sat down, thinking. "What if Bornean-Rasp doesn't know anything?"

Hermione stopped pacing and stared at the redhead. "Ronald, you genius!"

"I- I am?" The youngest Weasley son stuttered.

"He may not know anything at all! However, we still need to find someone who knows something." She replied.

The boy with specs approached his friends and sat in one of the armchairs.

"Why not ask her ourselves?" Harry said.

The two other Gryffindors stared at him wide eyed.

"And how do you suppose we go around doing that? There's no way I'm going near Snape or anyone close to that evil woman, if you're going to ask her yourself, by all means, go right ahead!" Ron spurted.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Look, all I'm saying is that we have 6 days before we have to start studying for N.E.W.T.s so maybe we should get a move on." Hermione nodded, prodding him to continue. "And it doesn't have to be Snape. It could be anyone. Maybe another staff member."

"We have to get their hair, Harry. It might be a tad more difficult than you think." Hermione whispered. "Maybe we should wait a bit longer. We have to wait for the final ingredients to the potion anyway. Really tricky to access."

Harry nodded and his mind buzzed with plans.

***  
Eliza had not yet fully recovered from the healing process. It had taken a lot out of her and she simply couldn't bounce back as she used to.

Classes had started once again and Severus was replacing her, teaching Mae at the same time.

Poppy nor Eliza had figured out what had rendered him so violently ill. It was left a mystery.

Class after class, the students filed in, were introduced to the new apprentice, reviewed certain potions necessary for exams and left.

It was routine, just as Severus and the rest of the teachers preferred it. Mae Barron, however, did not.

It wasn't until right before fifth period, that faithful Monday afternoon that something strange started to happen.

Mae was studying Severus' potion very intently, taking in all she could learn, when a demanding knock came from the classroom door.

Severus walked over to the door and opened it, to see who dare intrude on his work.

A Slytherin girl with flaming red hair and wily eyes stood there, a very cheeky smile on her lips. Her skirt was hiked a tad too high, the first three buttons of her white shirt undone, her tie nowhere in sight and her school robes hanging around her shoulders lazily. A shiny badge adorned her chest. Head girl.

The former Potions' Master sighed. "What do you want, Miss Knightley?" He drawled, the words rolling off his tongue lazily, clearly bored with the conversation already.

"Your godson is a prick, sir." She announced, the smile never leaving her lips.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Tell me something I don't know." He muttered.

The saucy redhead heard him however and was all too pleased in revealing what she had to say.

"A total pig, I tell you." She giggled, evil lacing it. "He snuck into the girls' dorm last night and had his hands all over Annalise Blackburn. When he had had enough, it was too late and the entire dormitory was aware of what had happened. I arrived just in time to see what was going on."

Snape was fuming. Why hadn't he heard of this sooner? "And why is it that I'm only hearing of it now, Miss Knightley?"

She placed a hand to her heart and gasped in mock offence. "Sir!" Head girl cried. "Don't you think I would have told you sooner if I could have?"

"No, I really don't." He replied frankly.

The girl pouted. "That hurts." She brushed an imaginary tear away. "Anyway, what I say is true. Malfoy threatened to do unspeakable things if I mentioned a single word to you."

Severus felt there was something off about the whole situation. She was too calm, enjoying herself far too much.

"Who set you up?" He demanded.

Knightley winked and sashayed from the room, her head held high. Over her shoulder, she said one last thing before setting down the hall.

"I'd keep an eye out on that boy if I were you, Professor Snape. He did bad things to poor little Draco when he found out. Things that were very..." She lowered her voice and the teacher had to strain his ears to hear her as she walked away. "Snape-ly."

He walked back into his classroom, utterly confused by what had happened. He heard a cackle from down the hall and didn't miss the gleam in Mae's bright eyes.

"Students, these days."

What was going on? They were both onto something. That much was for certain. But what?


	28. 27

Chapter 27

Matters of High Importance

Severus returned to his chambers after his rounds and unceremoniously plopped into his bed beside Eliza.

"Hard day?" She asked, laughing. Her voice was weak and hoarse.

Severus couldn't help the smile that came over his face. He turned to face her and stared into her sage green eyes.

"You won't believe what the bloody hell happened right before fifth period, beloved." He spoke quietly, never shifting his eyes.

The woman frowned. "What happened?"

He propped himself up on his elbow, still facing her and began to retell the story of how Miss Knightley had told him what Draco had done and the gleam that came from Mae's eyes after.

"How peculiar." She arched an eyebrow. "What did Garrett do exactly for it to be, as she put it, Snape-ly?"

Severus shrugged. "I'm not certain, but I don't believe it is a good thing."

It was late and after hours. She had avoided being caught so far, surely she'd make it.

Tiptoeing down the hall, she pressed herself against the wall behind a suit of armour when she heard voices.

"Please don't catch me." She whispered.

She strained her ears to hear who was there.

"Thank you for joining me on my walk, Severus." It was Professor Barron. "I can't stand it in that room anymore. Stone walls are no place for someone like me. Makes me ask myself what the bloody hell I'm doing here."

Footsteps were approaching a lot faster than she had hoped.

A low chuckle. "Anything for you, Eliza. I realize that this isn't the easiest situation for you to be in."

They were right around the corner. She held her breath.

The turned and walked on. Only for the Potion's Mistress to stop and turn toward the suit of armour.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

The woman frowned and moved towards the hiding place.

"I could have sworn I heard something." She made eye contact with the professor and Barron stopped and backed away. Realization shining in her eyes.

"Dammit, I'm done for." She murmured.

The Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher heard a sound and turned toward the armour as well.

Professor Barron placed a hand on the man's chest, pushing him back slightly. "Let her go, my love. She has something important to attend to."

The man nodded and shot one last look. "Next time, it's detention." He replied.

"Miss Knightley," Eliza called out. "Come out of there. You aren't in trouble."

She stepped out of her hiding place, head bowed. "I'm sorry professors."

They both acknowledged her apology.

 _Go._ A voice in her head said.

The redhead frowned, slightly frightened. It sounded just like...

 _Go, I said! But be quick and be careful. You mustn't be caught. Others won't be as kind. Now go!_

So the rumours were true...

Professor Barron really could get into people's heads.

"Thank you!" And with that, she turned the corner and took off.

Severus turned to the woman at this side. "I hope you haven't made a mistake."

"I hope so too."

"And then they caught me and let me go. Just like that. No detention, nothing."

She had finished her recounting her tale to the pale blonde boy laying in the infirmary bed.

She smiled down at him at brush strands of hair from his forehead.

"You need to be careful, Draco." She said, her voice full of worry. "First you get beat up my Potter at Christmas, then you let the Deatheaters pick on you and now this."

The boy smiled at the girl, though his smile was full of chagrin. "You're so good to me, Juliet. What would I do without you?"

She pressed a kiss to his cheek. "You would've failed six years of schooling and gotten in trouble for breaking all the rules."

He laughed, the emotion reaching his eyes and lighting up his face for the first time in months. "Too true."

She traced his black eye and trailed her finger down the markings on his face left by Garrett's spells and fist.

"I'm so sorry, Juliet. I'm a despicable being." Malfoy whispered.

The redhead shook her head, her signature saucy smile gracing her lips. "Nonsense, love. I forgive you. Things happen, mistakes are made and actions regretted. What matters is forgiveness."

Juliet's eyes sparkled as she gazed down on the Prefect.

Next year he'd move on to seventh year. She'd be recruiting for the Dark Lord.

Knightley stood and lay beside Malfoy in the infirmary bed. She rested her head on his shoulder and held his bandaged hand. Juliet turned her head, kissed his swollen and slightly bloody lips.

"Sleep well, my angel." The girl whispered.

Draco had long since fallen asleep.


	29. 28

Chapter 28

Dreams and Polyjuice

Mae awoke with a start early Wednesday morning.

Realizing she was alone, she slowed her breathing and attempted to clear her mind.

It was but a dream. A really nasty dream. Only a nightmare.

Not nightmare, distant memory. She had tried to push from her mind.

Mae left her sister's quarters and ran all the way up the stairs. The redheaded woman crossed the hall and knocked fervently on the Severus' chamber door.

A few moments passed until he opened it, coming face to face with the woman's terrified face.

She was still in her navy blue nightgown, her hair a tangled mess of curls.

"Miss Barron, what seems to be the problem?" The man asked curiously.

Mae scratched her head and took a deep breath. "May I speak to my sister, please? It's rather important."

Skeptical, Severus decided it be worth investigating further. He didn't trust her.

"I am quite certain that I could be of assistance to you, Eliza is still asleep and needs her rest to recover properly." He spoke quietly, yet sternly.

Mae rolled her eyes. "I don't think you understand! I dreamt of an awful memory from our past. The last time it happened, terrible events took place."

"Explain." Snape demanded.

The woman took a deep breath. "I dreamt of a terrible memory the night before our mother died, and then again when Eliza was beaten by a gang of drunken men, when she got pregnant, when a mysterious letter mentioned she had to be careful working here or they'd find her and the night before the Dark Lord tortured her through her Dark Mark."

Severus frowned, his mind stirring. "How do you know all of that happened? Eliza said she hadn't spoken to you since she left Hogwarts, 17 years ago."

Mae swallowed thickly and the man caught on. She had revealed something she shouldn't have.

"I don't know what you're up to, but whatever it is, I want you to leave Eliza out of it. And if I see you trying to wake her or spoil her day, you will wish you'd have never come back to Hogwarts." Severus threatened, his voice low sending goosebumps up Mae's arms.

"Are you threatening me?" Her eyes flashed dangerously.

Snape arched an eyebrow and his eyes turned hard and cold. He backed away into the room and closed the door.

"Dammit."

***  
 _Draco,_  
 _Your father has taken ill worrying about you. He has tried to neutralize the situation you've cause, to no avail. You are in danger, my son. Go speak to Severus if you need help, even though he is part of the problem. You're his godson, he would do anything to help. Please be careful, darling. If you need anything, I'm only a letter away._  
 _Love, mum._

Draco hastily hid the letter in his pocket as the Quidditch team came towards him.

Garrett sneered at the blond boy. "What have you, Malfoy? Letter from mum?"

The others snickered, and started to whisper to each other. Muffled laughing could be heard. What was going on?

"So what, Bornean? It's none of your business. At least my parents send me letters!" Draco spat back.

The whole team held their breath in anticipation.

"Grow up, Malfoy." Garrett said, taking a hand through his hair. "I'm not here to start something. I'm here to practice for our big game tomorrow. Understood?"

Draco nodded curtly and sneered at the Captain. He envied him so. In his eyes, Garrett had a perfect life. If only he knew.

***  
"Severus?" A sleepy voice called out from the bedroom. "Severus, are you there?"

The man hurried from the kitchen, his robes billowing around him dramatically.

"I'm right here, Liezar." He cooed, sitting next to her on his bed. He pressed a soft kiss to her temple.

The woman looked confused. "I had such a strange dream." She frowned, her eyebrows creasing together as she thought. Eliza absentmindedly rubbed the side of her swollen belly where she had received a small kick.

"What happened in your dream?" Severus inquired.

Eliza sighed. "There was a little girl who ran into a shop. She wanted to explore the shop and learn. Then, she saw a woman and a man. The woman tripped on the man's cloak and he caught her." She frowned in concentration. "Then, the scene shifted. The girl was older, she was guiding first years to their dorms. It shifted again, and then I saw you, me and Garrett in a mirror. Perhaps the mirror of Erised. The girl was crying, but she was smiling."

Suddenly, tears started flowing from the woman's eyes. "Oh, Severus I think it was our daughter!"

"Shh. It's alright, don't cry. It's alright." The Dark Arts professor swiftly maneuvered her body onto his lap and held her tightly against his chest. "It was just a dream." He whispered. Though, he wasn't quite sure himself. "Just a dream."

"I got it."

Hermione and Ron's eyes widened.

"Merlin's beard! Harry, how'd you manage?" Hermione asked excitedly.

Harry handed over a small vial containing a few ebony hairs. "It was difficult, but I managed."

"I'll put them in the potion right away." Hermione nearly squealed in excitement. She was so eager to have this part of their plan over with.

Harry smiled, but he was very nervous. Internally, he was shaking from head to toe. This wasn't going to be easy.

How was he going to pull this off?

Hermione stirred the potion one last time, before pouring it into a phial, stoppering it and handing it to the boy with the lightning scar.

"Keep it hidden." She said. "The plan is to be executed tonight after supper. Don't be nervous about it and don't let her into your head."

Harry nodded and Ron clapped him on the back. "Good luck, mate. Say, who's hair did you get anyway?"


	30. 29

Chapter 29

In the Shoes of Garrett

"Draco, do be careful! Your father isn't the most trustworthy man of late." The redhead sighed as she adjusted the collar of her companions dress robes.

The blond boy chuckled. "Juliet, please. I know my father. Besides, it's a dinner party. What is the worst that can happen? With you by my side, he wouldn't dare do anything. No one would."

The Headgirl of Slytherin sighed and pressed a kiss to his pale cheek.

"Please be careful. We don't want to mess this up. Especially since your parents are hosting a special guest at this party." She reminded the younger Slytherin sternly.

Narcissa Malfoy walked in and smiled at the young couple. "Guests, actually. There will be more than one this year."

Juliet smiled and nodded once. Cursing inwardly, she prayed that Draco wouldn't make a fool of himself.

The Malfoy family was known amongst the wealthy for their extravagant parties. They would throw parties for any occasion, whether big or small.

They had the finest wines, pastries, food and appetizers money could buy.

Narcissa smiled at her son and motioned for him to come closer. "Draco, I want you to be kind to your godfather tonight, understood? He's already very upset by what has happened and it wouldn't be wise to anger him further, alright?"

The blond boy nodded. "Yes, mother. I will ensure that nothing spoils your dinner party. Say, why are we having a dinner party tonight? I don't recall there being any special occasion."

His mother's eyes sparkled. "Well, we've never had the chance to throw such a party before. Lots of people will be coming. The minister, a few of your teachers, people from the board. You'll see."

"Is that why I was invited?" Juliet asked timidly. The woman's smile grew.

"You, my dear, would have been invited either way. You are always welcome here." She rearranged her flawless hairdo and left the room to finish the preparations.

***  
"Severus, are you sure this is wise?" Eliza asked worriedly, as she finished applying the last of her makeup.

He walked into the washroom to where she was and froze. He was completely speechless.

Eliza swallowed thickly and ducked her head, letting a curtain of curls hide her face.

"Eliza, why are you hiding?" The man asked, regaining his words. "You are the most breathtaking creature I have ever laid eyes upon."

He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head so that they were eye to eye.

Her carefully curled lashes exposed her large sage green eyes, a thin coat of lip gloss made her lips soft and plump.

Her cheeks were rosy as she blushed.

"Thank you." The woman whispered.

Severus eyes the dress she wore. A simple black number that hid her swollen belly, yet still managed to show her beautiful physique and her cloak around her delicate shoulders, flowing to the ground.

Her curls pinned back with small purple flowers, allowing her face free and the rest to advance down her back.

"I want the world to see you, my dearest beloved. You are gorgeous. We must leave at once if we are to get there on time. What is the worst that can happen? You've denied yourself so much these past few months. I insist we go. Just this once."

The Defense Against the Dark Arts professor tried to reason with her, but he'd already convinced her long ago.

"Alright, let's go. If anything happens that makes me uncomfortable, I'm leaving straight away. I won't wait." The lady replied.

"Fair enough." Severus agreed, leaning down to kiss her softly. "Mmm, cherry."

***  
Harry watched Hermione drop two hairs into the phial that they had hidden away for this moment. The potion went from a murky green to a bright blue.

Strange. They had never seen it do that before.

The boy with glasses brought the small bottle to his lips but stopped before taking a sip. "Wait. What if something goes wrong? What if for some strange reason she isn't there?"

"I thought of that already, Harry. I have leftovers from the potion and a few hairs left. It should be fine. You can do this." The Gryffindor girl answered sweetly.

And with that, Harry downed the blue potion. He gagged on the taste, thought it still wasn't as bad as the first time he drank it.

Suddenly, he shot up in height, his hair grew a little longer and became tidier, darker. More muscles developed and he felt his body squeeze together as he got thinner.

"Bloody hell, Harry. How do you feel?" Ron asked.

The chosen one removed his round glasses and blinked several times. "He's blind as a bat! Hermione can you hand me a copy of his glasses that you transfigured?"

The bushy haired witch smiled and stifled a laugh. She handed him the rectangular glasses.

"Well, how do I look?" Potter asked.

The youngest Weasley boy swallowed thickly. "Like the Headboy of Slytherin in the wrong robes."

Hermione stood, and performed the necessary spells. The uniform lengthened and changed colour.

Hermione smiled. "The only thing missing is the badge. But it'll have to do. That and his silky, deep voice. We will have to work around it. I think I have a spell to change your voice. Let me think..."

***  
Harry hastily knocked on the potions' classroom door, doing his best impression of a proud Slytherin.

The door opened to indeed reveal a Barron. Sadly, it was the wrong one.

"Mr. Bornean-Rasp! I haven't yet had the chance to speak with you. My name is Mae Barron, Professor Barron's twin." She said shyly, sticking out her hand.

Thinking it was the most appropriate thing to do, he grasped her hand firmly and shook it gently.

"I don't mean to be rude, but have you seen Professor Barron anywhere?" He asked.

Mae shook her head. "No, sorry. I don't hear much from her. She might be with Professor Snape. Try his office, it's just across the hall."

"Thanks." He offered a small smile and turned around. Just as he turned he saw Professors Snape and Barron walking through the door.

"Why didn't you want to take the Floo again?" Snape asked the woman, snaking an arm around her waist.

She sighed. "Severus, this is a new dress. I don't intend on getting it dirty. Also, the Ministry is tapped into all the Floo networks in the school. Where I go is none of their concern."

Harry hurried towards them and cleared his throat. "Prof-"

The Potions' mistress spun around and smiled. Her whole face lit up. "Garrett! I haven't seen you all week, how are you?"

"I'm fine. You seem to be in a hurry, perhaps I should come by another time?" Harry said nervously. He meant to come off as confident and not bothered. However, he felt like they could see right through him. He struggled to kept his mental wall up.

She turned to the man in black and they exchanged a few words.

"We have time, Eliza." He whispered.

She shook her head in response. "No, we really don't."

The woman looked back at the boy. "I'm really sorry, darling. We must get going, I will talk with you tomorrow, alright?"

Harry simply nodded and watched them leave.

When they rounded the corner, he swore under his breath.

He turned to go back up the stairs, to head back to the dormitory when he came face to face with Annalise Blackburn.

"Hey, baby." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing a passionate kiss on his lips.

Her lips were very soft and appealing, Harry felt awful that he was kissing another guy's girlfriend, but given the situation, he didn't know what else to do.

He kissed her back quickly, before making his way out of her grasp. "Babe, I've got to get back to my rounds. I'll see you later."

The blonde pouted playfully and kissed him once more before going back to the Slytherin common room.

Harry exhaled slowly and started making his way back up the stairs to Gryffindor tower.


	31. 30

Chapter 30

So Close is Too Close

Eliza and Severus apparated to their destination once they reached the main gates of Hogwarts' grounds.

They walked toward a gate that suddenly appeared and let them in. The silvery-grey colour of a Patronus attracted their attention. They turned their heads to see a majestic peacock strutting the grounds.

Eliza giggled lightly and turned to her lover.

"Are you sure we'll be alright? If they alert the Dark Lord, I'll die." She whispered, scared.

Severus nodded. "The chance of risk is astronomical, I don't deny it. But," he added seeing her expression. "You deserve it. They are holding a dinner party in your honour, my love."

The pregnant woman nodded. "Alright. I guess I have deserved a small break."

They took a few more steps and she stopped again.

Severus sighed and turned to her again.

The potion's mistress frowned. "Did Garrett seem a bit, how to put it, strange earlier?"

Severus frowned too and nodded. "Yes, he seemed a little out of character. Not himself at all. Nervous."

The woman took a deep breath and shook her head. "We shall discuss it later. Tonight, we dine in the company of "friends" and companions."

***  
"Juliet, the guests are arriving." Draco called out.

The redhead rolled her eyes. "They've been arriving for the last hour, Draco."

The blond shook his head. "No, the guests. As in, the guests of honour. I know it's them. I can feel it."

"Well? Who is it?" The Headgirl asked impatiently.

"Come see for yourself."

"Harry Potter, you did what!?" Hermione shrieked as Harry relayed the news of what happened.

Ron snickered. "Bloody hell mate, you kissed another bloke's girl."

"Don't remind me." He harrumphed as he ripped off the rectangular glasses and shrunk back to his normal size. He jammed his round glasses back into his face and plopped into an armchair.

They spotted Ginny tiptoeing down the large staircase to where they were seated.

"Oi, Gin!" Ron called out. "Where do you think you're going?"

The youngest Weasley squeaked and ran back up the staircase to her bed.

"I thought so."

"You have got to be kidding me." Juliet muttered. Draco sneered and approached the entryway.

The two guests had finally arrived. Much to the two students' dismay, they were faculty members that they saw every day of their lives.

Someone took Eliza's travelling cloak and other's crowded her, asking a thousand questions at once.

 _Severus, help me!_ The woman sent a silent message to her lover and he received it easily.

All she had done was make eye contact.

He pulled her by the hand, away from the crowd and wrapped an arm around her waist, leading her to the hosts.

Lucius stood near the dining table, leaning heavily on his cane. His hair was loose and stringy, not as shiny as it once was. He had stubble across his chin and very dark circles under his eyes. His wife stood beside him, worrying that he may fall at a moment'a notice. Draco and Juliet stood near them, as well, completing the picture.

"Narcissa, thank you for the invitation. It is most appreciated." Severus said quietly to the matron of the house.

The woman smiled kindly and bowed her head gracefully. "It is an honour to have you here, Severus, along with your wife."

Eliza's eyes widened and Severus was at a loss for words. Lucius snorted and all eyes were on him.

"She's not his wife, Narcissa." The blond man laughed.

As displeased as they were, having their relationship somewhat referred to as a joke, they were grateful that someone had said it.

The woman's eyes became huge as realization dawned on her. "Oh, my apologies. I just assumed you were married becau-"

"Because of the baby." Juliet interrupted.

Eliza closed her eyes for a moment and breathed in deeply. "No, we are not married. We have not followed that custom."

"Why ever not?" The older woman asked, clearly still surprised at the news.

Severus swallowed thickly and Eliza sensed his unease. "The baby was unexpected. We weren't planning on conceiving, as early as it happened." She said, she shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny of her pupils.

Lucius smiled. "It's quite alright. No one follows that custom anymore anyway." He stared down his wife dangerously. "You are our _**guests**_ , we welcome you with open arms. Please do not feel alienated here."

The Hogwarts professors looked at each other and Eliza offered a grateful smile to the Malfoy patron.

***  
The dinner went by without a fault, there was much socializing and discussing afterward. Everyone seemed to want to speak to Eliza.

It wasn't until Juliet had taken out a camera, that the guests of honour had realized that something was out of the ordinary.

Very discreetly, the redheaded Slytherin had approached them from behind to try to get a decent picture, but by that time, Severus had warned Eliza not to turn around and with a wave of his wand, the camera disappeared.

Juliet stared. _Where did the infernal thing go?_ She wondered.

Understand what had just happened, they turned to their hosts, said their goodbyes and apparated to the Hogwarts Gates.

"She was trying to get a picture of me to prove to the Dark Lord that I am truly alive. That I was with the Malfoys." Eliza spat angrily. "I almost let it happen. Thank goodness you were there."

Severus nodded. "It did not happen, however. That is something. It did not happen and you are safe. Also, the Malfoys invited us out of the little kindness they have in their hearts."

The woman smiled. "Yes, that was quite generous of them. I don't know who made the food, but it was quite wonderful. I must relay the news to Dobby. Perhaps he and the other houselves can recreate that meal for the students."

A small smile appeared at the corner of the saturnine man's lips. "Your goodness never ceases to amaze me."

He stopped her and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips before entering the castle.


	32. 31

Chapter 31

Almost Happily Ever After

Mae smiled at her new chambers. She had finally gotten her own rooms. No more secret doors locked by her twin, no more restrictions.

Meanwhile, Eliza had reopened the access from the classroom to her chambers and added in a door, connecting her chambers with Severus'.

The Golden Trio had not yet managed to speak with the Potions' Mistress although it'd been weeks, and were quickly giving up, seeing as it was time to study for the end of the year.

Hermione and Ron were whispering to each other as they noticed Harry had once again disappeared right after supper. He claimed to have these secret advanced classes with Dumbledore, but when they reached the gargoyle guarding his office, it claimed the old man was out of school.

Suspecting there was something the boy wasn't telling them, they would return to the Common Room and study.

Severus heard a loud gasp from the lounge connected to his and hurriedly made his way to the woman sitting in one of her dragon hide armchairs.

Her book had been thrown onto the floor and she leaned her head back in the seat, mesmerizing green eyes shut tightly.

A cold, pale hand rested on her swollen abdomen. Her index and thumb of the other hand, held her forehead.

The man smiled to himself at the sight.

"What is it, beloved?" He asked, his baritone voice gentle and soothing.

Eliza sighed. "The baby simply cannot wait to get out of there." She smiled and gazed at the man before her lovingly. "I can't wait, myself."

The Defense Against the Dark Arts professor walked over to her and kneeled, so that they were eye to eye. He took her hand from her face and pressed a kiss to her palm.

The woman smiled again and pressed her hand to his face, caressing his cheek.

The former Potions' Master held her hand in his again and cleared his throat. "Marry me, Liezar?" He asked, his face deadpan. Nothing could expose how he was truly feeling. He had on the emotionless mask that he always had with the students and other staff.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" She asked, not entirely sure she had heard correctly the first time.

He nodded. "Marry me. I know it's rather ridiculous, considering the circumstances, but I truly wish to marry you. Spend the rest of my life having you as my wife and be a proper father figure to _our_ children."

Eliza's eyes sparkled. "Of course!" She squealed joyfully, a rare and breathtaking smile gracing her snow white face and delicate features.

A single tear fell from her eyes and rolled down her cheek, passed her chin and onto their joined hands.

"When are we to be married?" She inquired, excitement filling her tone.

Severus smiled at his new fiancée's eagerness. He knew he'd made the right decision.

"As soon as possible." He whispered and they shared a sweet kiss.

"No, I'm sorry. I haven't seen Mr. Potter anywhere." Sir Nicholas sighed, breezing passed Hermione and Ron.

Hermione let out a sigh of exasperation and sat on the stairs. "I give up. Where could he possibly be?"

The two Gryffindors heard rapid footsteps and moved out of the way as they caught a glimpse of Professor Snape running up the staircase, making his way toward the Headmaster's office.

"Professor Dumbledore isn't here, sir." Hermione called out.

He stopped abruptly and scowled. "I am well aware of the Headmaster's whereabouts, Miss Granger." He spat, venom coating each of his words.

The girl looked down at her shoes, which had suddenly become rather interesting. "My apologies, professor."

The man in black raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps you should mind your own business next time. You meddlesome Gryffindors never seem to know the meaning of privacy and personal matters. You constantly have your noses in other people's affairs."

With that, he disappeared down the hall.

"Well, do you have a ring yet?" Mae asked, wide eyed.

Eliza shook her head, leaning back into one of her sister's rather comfortable armchairs. "Not yet, but he said he'd surprise me with one soon."

The redhead smiled. "What do you think it'll look like?"

The pregnant woman shook her head. "I'm not sure. Perhaps something silver with a green stone, or perhaps even a plain band. I really don't mind what it resembles. It could be Spell-o-tape for all I care, as long as we are together."

The Potions' Assistant nodded. "I wonder why he suddenly wants to marry you." She started. "You don't think that he thinks he's going to die when the war comes around, do you?"

The other Barron twin nodded, tears filling her pale eyes. "I'm afraid that that's exactly what's happening, Marjorie. I'm so afraid for him, for us. Garrett and the baby..." Hot tears fell down her face.

Mae cooed and walked over to her sister, stroking her dark curls. "It's alright, Eliza. You'll be alright. Focus on the positive. You're having another child with the man you love, you're getting married to that very man, your son is going to finish school with the best grades of his class. Everything is alright, sweet sister."

A knock at the door interrupted her. Eliza sniffed and wiped her eyes, following her sister to the door.

On the other side was a younger boy with messy, jet black hair, round glasses and an oddly shaped scar that resembled a lightening bolt.

"Professor Barron!" Harry exclaimed, seeing the Potions' Mistress and assistant at the door.

She nodded, prodding the boy to continue.

"I couldn't find you in your office, so I was told to come find your sister instead..." He mumbled nervously.

Mae rolled her eyes. "Get on with it, boy!"

His eyes widened. "Right, well, you're needed in Professor Dumbledore's office. Immediately. Something has come up."

The tall, dark haired woman was out the door and heading up the stairs before Harry had managed to finish his sentence.

Potter chased after her and somehow managed to keep up at a light jog, as she took long gliding strides. Her robes billowing dramatically around her, much like her new fiancé.

Harry was excused after Eliza had stepped into the room and left quietly. The room had been filled with a tense energy.

He skipped down the stairs, two at a time. The whole way back to Gryffindor Tower, he had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something wasn't right. He felt as though something very, very wrong was going to happen.

"What do you mean we can't get married!?" She shrieked.

Dumbledore winced. He hadn't meant for it to come to this. He gave Severus a look and the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor's eyes welled with tears. A rare sight to see.

Catching on, Eliza placed a hand on his forearm, trying to take away his sadness. It wouldn't work. His mental blockade was much too powerful now.

The man cloaked in black turned to her, pressed his lips against hers passionately and smiled a very, very sad smile.

A single tear rolled down his cheek, past his chin and onto her collarbone.

"Severus, my love! What is it?" She asked, worried at the emotional mess he had become.

The man shook his head, kissed her cheek gently and backed away.

He was filled with disgust and remorse at what he was about to do.

A phrase which here means, wanting nothing more than to throw Dumbledore's plan out the window and marry the woman he loved.

That would have made a lovely ending to this story.

However, that is not what happened.

He didn't back out of the plan.

This isn't where it ends.

And now, it is time to continue the story.

Severus parted his lips and pointed his wand to her head.

Realization gleamed in her eyes as she understood what was happening.

Before she could speak and change his mind, Snape whispered;

"Obliviate."


	33. 32

Chapter 31

Almost Happily Ever After

Mae smiled at her new chambers. She had finally gotten her own rooms. No more secret doors locked by her twin, no more restrictions.

Meanwhile, Eliza had reopened the access from the classroom to her chambers and added in a door, connecting her chambers with Severus'.

The Golden Trio had not yet managed to speak with the Potions' Mistress although it'd been weeks, and were quickly giving up, seeing as it was time to study for the end of the year.

Hermione and Ron were whispering to each other as they noticed Harry had once again disappeared right after supper. He claimed to have these secret advanced classes with Dumbledore, but when they reached the gargoyle guarding his office, it claimed the old man was out of school.

Suspecting there was something the boy wasn't telling them, they would return to the Common Room and study.

Severus heard a loud gasp from the lounge connected to his and hurriedly made his way to the woman sitting in one of her dragon hide armchairs.

Her book had been thrown onto the floor and she leaned her head back in the seat, mesmerizing green eyes shut tightly.

A cold, pale hand rested on her swollen abdomen. Her index and thumb of the other hand, held her forehead.

The man smiled to himself at the sight.

"What is it, beloved?" He asked, his baritone voice gentle and soothing.

Eliza sighed. "The baby simply cannot wait to get out of there." She smiled and gazed at the man before her lovingly. "I can't wait, myself."

The Defense Against the Dark Arts professor walked over to her and kneeled, so that they were eye to eye. He took her hand from her face and pressed a kiss to her palm.

The woman smiled again and pressed her hand to his face, caressing his cheek.

The former Potions' Master held her hand in his again and cleared his throat. "Marry me, Liezar?" He asked, his face deadpan. Nothing could expose how he was truly feeling. He had on the emotionless mask that he always had with the students and other staff.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" She asked, not entirely sure she had heard correctly the first time.

He nodded. "Marry me. I know it's rather ridiculous, considering the circumstances, but I truly wish to marry you. Spend the rest of my life having you as my wife and be a proper father figure to _our_ children."

Eliza's eyes sparkled. "Of course!" She squealed joyfully, a rare and breathtaking smile gracing her snow white face and delicate features.

A single tear fell from her eyes and rolled down her cheek, passed her chin and onto their joined hands.

"When are we to be married?" She inquired, excitement filling her tone.

Severus smiled at his new fiancée's eagerness. He knew he'd made the right decision.

"As soon as possible." He whispered and they shared a sweet kiss.

"No, I'm sorry. I haven't seen Mr. Potter anywhere." Sir Nicholas sighed, breezing passed Hermione and Ron.

Hermione let out a sigh of exasperation and sat on the stairs. "I give up. Where could he possibly be?"

The two Gryffindors heard rapid footsteps and moved out of the way as they caught a glimpse of Professor Snape running up the staircase, making his way toward the Headmaster's office.

"Professor Dumbledore isn't here, sir." Hermione called out.

He stopped abruptly and scowled. "I am well aware of the Headmaster's whereabouts, Miss Granger." He spat, venom coating each of his words.

The girl looked down at her shoes, which had suddenly become rather interesting. "My apologies, professor."

The man in black raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps you should mind your own business next time. You meddlesome Gryffindors never seem to know the meaning of privacy and personal matters. You constantly have your noses in other people's affairs."

With that, he disappeared down the hall.

"Well, do you have a ring yet?" Mae asked, wide eyed.

Eliza shook her head, leaning back into one of her sister's rather comfortable armchairs. "Not yet, but he said he'd surprise me with one soon."

The redhead smiled. "What do you think it'll look like?"

The pregnant woman shook her head. "I'm not sure. Perhaps something silver with a green stone, or perhaps even a plain band. I really don't mind what it resembles. It could be Spell-o-tape for all I care, as long as we are together."

The Potions' Assistant nodded. "I wonder why he suddenly wants to marry you." She started. "You don't think that he thinks he's going to die when the war comes around, do you?"

The other Barron twin nodded, tears filling her pale eyes. "I'm afraid that that's exactly what's happening, Marjorie. I'm so afraid for him, for us. Garrett and the baby..." Hot tears fell down her face.

Mae cooed and walked over to her sister, stroking her dark curls. "It's alright, Eliza. You'll be alright. Focus on the positive. You're having another child with the man you love, you're getting married to that very man, your son is going to finish school with the best grades of his class. Everything is alright, sweet sister."

A knock at the door interrupted her. Eliza sniffed and wiped her eyes, following her sister to the door.

On the other side was a younger boy with messy, jet black hair, round glasses and an oddly shaped scar that resembled a lightening bolt.

"Professor Barron!" Harry exclaimed, seeing the Potions' Mistress and assistant at the door.

She nodded, prodding the boy to continue.

"I couldn't find you in your office, so I was told to come find your sister instead..." He mumbled nervously.

Mae rolled her eyes. "Get on with it, boy!"

His eyes widened. "Right, well, you're needed in Professor Dumbledore's office. Immediately. Something has come up."

The tall, dark haired woman was out the door and heading up the stairs before Harry had managed to finish his sentence.

Potter chased after her and somehow managed to keep up at a light jog, as she took long gliding strides. Her robes billowing dramatically around her, much like her new fiancé.

Harry was excused after Eliza had stepped into the room and left quietly. The room had been filled with a tense energy.

He skipped down the stairs, two at a time. The whole way back to Gryffindor Tower, he had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something wasn't right. He felt as though something very, very wrong was going to happen.

"What do you mean we can't get married!?" She shrieked.

Dumbledore winced. He hadn't meant for it to come to this. He gave Severus a look and the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor's eyes welled with tears. A rare sight to see.

Catching on, Eliza placed a hand on his forearm, trying to take away his sadness. It wouldn't work. His mental blockade was much too powerful now.

The man cloaked in black turned to her, pressed his lips against hers passionately and smiled a very, very sad smile.

A single tear rolled down his cheek, past his chin and onto her collarbone.

"Severus, my love! What is it?" She asked, worried at the emotional mess he had become.

The man shook his head, kissed her cheek gently and backed away.

He was filled with disgust and remorse at what he was about to do.

A phrase which here means, wanting nothing more than to throw Dumbledore's plan out the window and marry the woman he loved.

That would have made a lovely ending to this story.

However, that is not what happened.

He didn't back out of the plan.

This isn't where it ends.

And now, it is time to continue the story.

Severus parted his lips and pointed his wand to her head.

Realization gleamed in her eyes as she understood what was happening.

Before she could speak and change his mind, Snape whispered;

"Obliviate."


	34. 33

Chapter 33

Pain is Relative

Malfoy Manor was full. There were Deatheaters crawling all over the place. They were all anxiously awaiting the arrival of the Dark Lord.

Severus stood in a corner of the room, observing everyone from the shadows. A clap of thunder outside signalled him that a storm was to begin. Just as he had thought.

No one dared approach the sullen man. He seemed darker these days, more dangerous than ever before. Brooding and scary, they called him. No Deatheater had ever before feared Severus Snape so greatly that they started to replace his name, in fear that they may be punished.

 _The Potions' Master, the brooding one, Dungeon Master..._

He had heard them all before from his students. However, this was different. Never before had he been so feared by adults. People he knew, attended school with, colleagues and acquaintances. Even the staff at Hogwarts would whisper his name, rather than say it aloud.

No one but the Headmaster and the little vixen who'd stolen his heart.

The Dark Lord arrived and he too, noticed a difference in his most valued spy.

"Pray tell, Severusss," he started, his 's' dragging out as a snake's. "Why the long face?" Voldemort snickered and encouraged his other followers to, but no one uttered so much as a peep.

The previous Potions' professor pointedly ignored the question.

"Well then, it seems we do have a issue here, Severusss. I cannot be less feared than you. To allow such nonsense would be folly."

Snape arched an eyebrow. "Folly, my lord?" He inquired, voice low and ominous.

The Head of the Deatheaters rose from his seat and paced the room. "I have noticed that you are more dangerous and unstable these days. I cannot have my best spy going mad."

Darkness and hatred clouded over dark obsidian eyes. "I can assure you, my lord, that that will not happen."

Voldemort heard his spy's voice drop lower and his words coated with anger. Shocked by the look in Snape's eyes, he said;

"Be careful, Severusss. I might have to take away your beloved treasure and claim her as my own." He paused. "Your E-li-za." The Dark wizard enunciated each syllable of the woman's name.

Severus shook his head. "It is of no matter. She is no longer in my care. She has left me." He tried to keep his voice steady, he nearly slipped up. He had to be believable. Like he didn't care.

"Then you should have no problem telling me where she is!" The Dark Lord snarled.

Draco, at the other end of the table cowered in his seat. His mother grabbed his hand and rubbed soothing circles onto it.

Juliet looked down, her hair covering her face. She couldn't watch her Head of House be tortured again. She'd go mad. Sneaking a peek at the Malfoys, Narcissa gave her a small smile, but anyone could see the paralyzing fear in her hazel eyes.

"I don't know where she is. I told you, she LEFT!" Severus stood as he raised his voice, saying the last two words. He recognized his error as he did it. Reprimanding himself internally, he turned to his leader.

Voldemort tutted and tsed. "I am afraid I must punish you again, Severus. For your... Insubordination."

Steeling himself for the excruciating pain that was to come, the professor held his breath and set his lips.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his two Slytherin students look away, turning their heads. They were not the only ones. Narcissa and Lucius, Pinus and Pettigrew also looked away.

They knew. They knew that he would welcome the pain. The pain that would numb a far greater one in his heart. They could see it in his eyes and hear it in his voice.

Voldemort, could not. For he had never known the wonders and horrors of love.

Eliza sat at the vanity in her bedroom, brushing through her long, dark curls, when suddenly she felt a pain so tremendous, she felt herself fall from her pouf, onto the stone floor.

Blood curdling, heart wrenching screams were emitted from her lips. The amount of pain flooding through her system was overbearing. It started from within her, as though someone were tearing out her heart. Then, it went to her head. The woman heard vile words and screams of hatred. Memories from her past as a young child resurfaced and flashed before her eyes. After, the pain went to her lungs and her breath escaped her, burning her throat. And then her skin felt as though it had caught fire. She regained the ability to breathe and mid-breath let out another pain-filled scream. Tears poured down her face incessantly and her body jerked and spasmed.

Her fiery skin slowly diminished and just as she was losing consciousness another, different kind of pain jerked her awake. A thousand knives cut into her upper body.

Some twisted and swirled, others went deeper than she believed possible.

She screamed louder than ever in her lifetime and called for help.

No one heard her.

Suddenly the pain was gone, and her eyes drooped as she passed out.

The last sight she saw was blood. Dark crimson liquid escaping her veins and pooling around her on the ground, seeping into the cracks between the stones and into her white satin night gown.

All went black.

The pain did not come.

After a few minutes of tense silence, the Deatheaters started murmuring. What was happening?

Severus caught on when he saw the Dark Lord turned away, with his wand pressed to his own Dark Mark.

The Mark on his thin, pale arm moved and twisted. He was casting curses under his under and Severus' dark eyes widened.

"No, no, no!" He whispered. "This isn't right."

Voldemort turned back to his followers and grinned a grin only Death itself could have produced.

"If you won't guide me to her, I'll find her myself. There's a lesson to learn."

The others were confused and watched as Severus ran from Malfoy Manor. They had never seen him so worried, angry and terrified all at once.

He was gone before Voldemort could finish his sentence and he ran faster than anyone had ever seen him move.

He disapparated once outside the Manor's borders and apparated just outside the school grounds.

He ran up the hill in the pouring rain and through the main doors, the last of the students leaving the Great Hall stared as he ran past, other teachers stepped out of the way as they noticed his urgency.

He sped down the staircase to the dungeons and knocked frantically on the chamber door next to his.

Eliza woke up covered in her own blood. She had a nasty migraine and her body ached all over. Memories of what happened raced through her mind, making her headache much worse.

The woman felt violated. She had been harmed in such a personal, yet distant way. Someone had meddled with magic to hurt her, she was certain of it.

She was suddenly aware of another presence. Someone was with her. Strong arms held her tightly against them, holding her around her shoulders. She was in someone's arms and she didn't mind, she was comforted. The body holding on dearly to her own was shaking, inconsolable sobs racking their form.

Eliza opened her eyes with some difficulty and was more than surprised to find herself in Snape's arms.

Feeling the need to comfort him as well, she lifted her limp arms and wrapped them around his waist, where she could reach. This seemed to bring on more tears. She had never assumed such sullen and distant individual could be victim to such torment and desperation. The woman pressed one of her hands to his back and sent soothing vibes into his body.

No words needed to be said. No matter how strange she thought the situation, she knew that there was more to the story than she was aware of. This man, holding her, crying in her embrace, had gone through many horrors and obviously cared very deeply for her.

The woman sighed when she felt her colleague slowly calm down and eventually relax, still clutching her tightly to his chest.

He had only felt similar anguish of that degree one other time in his life. However, this had been much, much worse.

To see his beloved laying on the ground, a pool of blood around her. Seemingly lifeless.

He saw what his boggart portrayed and he knew, that he had faced his greatest fear.

Now he held her, and she held him too. Severus could feel her pushing magic into him to calm him. The thought brought him to tears once again. She had no idea what she meant to him, but she helped him all the same because she sensed that he was distressed.

He hadn't cried so freely in years. Now that she was in his arms again, so close to his heart, he was certain she could hear how quickly it was beating. Just for her.

And she could.

The sound of his rapid heartbeat came to a steady cadence and the Potions' Mistress smiled. She released her magic and nuzzled her face into his chest. She was peaceful, exhausted yes, but peaceful.

For the first time in 20 years, he was too.


	35. 34

Chapter 34

St. Mungoes'

Eliza was rushed to St. Mungoe's. Her injuries were too much for Poppy to heal. Gouges in her arms, and all over her torso. Blood loss, and the issue of the baby.

Severus had carried her to Dumbledore's office and explained the situation. Of how Voldemort had tortured her through the Mark. Eliza was surprised, was that what had happened? How did he know? The last she'd checked, they had barely spoken. Was he a Deatheater and seen it happen? Nonsense, he was too loyal to Dumbledore for that.

The woman felt herself slowly lose consciousness again, her thoughts hazy and sight turning blurry.

The Headmaster sent them both to the hospital by Floo.

When they arrived, she was admitted to emergency immediately. Severus tried to leave, he knew he wouldn't be able to keep it together if he stayed, but she wouldn't let him. She gripped his hand as the Healer's pushed the hospital bed to the emergency station. Tears started pouring from her eyes as she screamed out in pain. The adrenaline had worn off and the reality of her wounds was slowly setting in.

"Don't leave me." The woman whispered.

Severus followed, not having the heart to deny her simple request.

The Healers tried to protest, but she merely held on tighter to his hand.

"Severus, I'm scared." The Potions' Mistress whispered, her voice shaky as the Healers held a bright blue potion to her pale lips.

He brushed strands of dark brown curls from her sweaty face. "Don't be."

The potion began to take effect and her eyes closed, her breathing evened and the Healers got to work as he watched her sleeping face, still holding her now limp hand.

It took the Healers several hours to fx the damaged of the cuts. There was still much to do. The Defense Against the Dark Arts professor never left the side of the woman he loved in fear that she may wake up and find herself completely alone.

The whisper of a smile graced the sullen man's lips and he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Are you the father?" One of the Healers asked, gesturing to Eliza's abdomen. The man in black nodded.

A woman, slightly younger than Severus removed her face mask and gave him a sad look. "I'm afraid that the gouges on her upper body went too deep."

Severus felt his brain shut down. "What do you mean?" He asked, though he already knew the answer.

The other Healers looked away, hearing the pain in his voice.

"I'm sorry, sir. We couldn't save the baby." The woman replied.

The Hogwarts professor hid his fave in his hands. How could that be!? It was a spell, a curse cast through the Mark! How could the repercussions be so severe?

His world was crashing down. First, Eliza, then the baby.

 _No!_ His thoughts yelled.

Agony filled him. The pain he felt was unreal. Far worse than any curse he'd been put under, even greater than when he saw Eliza on the ground in a pool of her own blood.

His heart felt as though it was being torn apart and his head was pounding. He felt as though he was being spoken to, but it was just a faded murmur.

Eliza's baby, _their_ baby... Was gone.

This was pain.

This was what the Dark Lord intended for him to be victim to.

Even though he didn't know the meaning of it, Voldemort tortured him with the worst pain. The pain of loss.

***  
When Eliza woke up, she saw Severus beside her. His face hidden behind his hands, his shoulders shaking as he sobbed.

Moving slowly so that it wouldn't hurt, she placed a hand on his forearm and he grabbed it suddenly, pressing his forehead against it.

The woman sat up slowly and moved her other bandaged arm and stroked his ebony hair soothingly. She hummed as he sobbed for the second time in their brief encounter. The sun was just rising outside the window of the hospital and she watched the sky turn from purple to red, she nudged the man's shoulder and he raised his head slightly.

"Look!" She whispered excitedly. "It's beautiful."

He didn't understand her wonderment. They had spent many sunrises together in the past.

"I've never seen a sunrise before."

He shutdown again, realization hit him like a brick in the face. _Of course, she doesn't remember._

How was he supposed to tell her that he was the father of the child she had just lost, when she seemed so happy. It would be overwhelming.

Her pale, exhausted face filled with light when she smiled and her sage green eyes sparkled. The sun's rays bathed the room in warm light. Eliza closed her eyes and relished in the warmth of the sun.

When the sun had risen, she turned back to the man beside her and noticed that he'd gone back to holding her hand to his face.

"What is it, love?" She asked, raising his head with a finger under his chin.

His throat constricted with emotion. "I'm so sorry." He managed.

The woman smiled sadly. "Tell me your story." She said unexpectedly.

Severus nodded. He knew he'd have to eventually.

He cleared his throat, sat up straighter and held one of her small hands in both of his, caressing slender, pale fingers.

"There once was a man named Severus Snape." He began. "He was heartless and cruel. He despised the whole world over. One day, Headmaster Dumbledore told him that he would be replaced. Pleased, the man was eager to meet this new professor. She arrived not long before classes began. Her name was Eliza Barron. She shook his hand and offered him a timid smile, sage green eyes full of mysteries gazing deeply into dark, cold ones. She was mesmerizing, though he'd admit it to no one. Not even himself, yet. She had a secret, it was plain to see. He learned more about her, he learned that she had known him as a boy in school. They had been in love. He also learned that she'd placed a spell on him so that he'd forget her. To protect him."

He could see her eyes tearing up as she started to put the pieces together.

He continued. "Something happened when she was 16, she left the school. She moved to Poland and then to Ireland where she stayed for 17 years. She met a man there named Finnian. He took good care of her, but he couldn't quite fill the whole in her heart. She returned to Hogwarts to finish what she started. One day, a boy named Garrett Bornean-Rasp wouldn't pair up with a female student while practicing non-verbal spells in fear that he may hurt her. He stormed of and Professor Snape ran after him, he hadn't seen what was before him and he ran into Professor Barron. Glass went flying everywere, an argument arose, he learned then, that he had fathered her son. It took several days before he knew who his son was. Garrett. He was ecstatic. The boy accepted his father, even though he'd only found out a few months before he finished school. Eliza and Severus celebrated and their love grew. Despite not remembering her from his past, he was falling in love with her all over again. After the man discovered who his son was, he regained his memory. He remembered everything from his past. It only gave him more reasons to love her. A few weeks before Valentine's Day, she told him she was once again pregnant, with his child."

He swallowed thickly and ran a finger down her tear-stained cheek.

"They only loved each other more after that. Since that day, the Deatheaters had gotten more and more involved because the Dark Lord wanted to reclaim as his own as he had once done. When she ran off, everyone in the Wizarding world thought she'd died, until she returned to Hogwarts. Severus proposed to his beloved, for he feared he would die in the upcoming war. He wanted to ensure that if he did indeed die, she would have his home, what was left of his inheritance and a memory to hold on to. Dumbledore called the man to his office and warned him that Lord Voldemort was getting closer to the school, attempting to find the woman. In order to protect her, Severus cast a spell on her so that she forgot any memory of him. That was when everything went wrong. The Dark Lord tortured her through the Mark. The man ran to her as quickly as he could, but the damage was done. She was harmed beyond the point of healing. He thought that the light of his life had died. He held her closely and let nearly 20 years of sadness and desperation flow through him. He cried for hours. Then, he felt her heart beat feebly and a moments later, her arms wrapped around him and she pressed her magic into him. She didn't know who he was, but the fact that he was anguished was enough for her to want to help. Then, she didn't let him leave. It broke his heart to see her so mangled, but she stayed strong and he stayed with her until she woke up. It was right before her eyes opened that he received the news that made the rest of his world crash down."

She nodded and swallowed. "She lost the baby."

His eyes widened. She already knew.

"She lost the baby." He repeated.

Eliza smiled a small smile. "Is that the end of your story?" She asked.

Severus nodded. "For the moment."

She leaned towards him, and pressed a tentative and gentle kiss to his lips. She leaned into it and it became one filled with passion, love, heartache and peace.

They broke apart and she smiled. "Your story needs a better ending."

"I agree."

"Can I help finish it?"

"Always." 

End of Book 1

Find out what happens next in  
Book 2: Next Chapter


End file.
